Hidden in her shadow
by cazbarbj
Summary: Skye fanfiction. My first.
1. Default Chapter

Hidden in Her Shadow Prologue  
  
"She's in."  
  
I sat here with a grim look on my face as my partner kept me informed of the situation. I had always hated this part of the job. I knew it had to be done and I almost felt sorry for tonight's target. Almost. If everything goes according to plan, the bastard won't even see this coming.  
  
Alcazar, in the beginning he had made a wonderful front. He already knew how to play the game. He could bluff and lie with the best. And with our backing, we had made a small time con into a formidable opponent, a force to be reckoned with. An excellent cover, that is what he had been. We could move him anywhere. With the power and influence that we had given him; he would play the game. All eyes would be on him while we did our work in the background. Yes, at first he had made an excellent front. But then, in the beginning, he had been on our side.  
  
Absolute power tends to corrupt absolutely. We had given him free reign to build his empire. He had used his time, our influence, and our money to build up a network that for years had helped us to obtain our objectives.  
  
But suddenly, over the last couple of years, he was using that network and power for his own objectives. People, our people, have been paying the price. Agents were dying in the field. The problem was that he knew where a good portion of the agents were. He knew what they were doing there. If those agents didn't do what he wanted, they could end up dead. He didn't kill them outright. That would have left a trail directly to him. He would create a leak that dropped just enough information in the wrong ears in order to put the agents in danger. It had taken months to trace these leaks back to our previously perfect front.  
  
Or maybe, this turnabout hadn't been so sudden. Maybe we had just ignored the signs. After all we created this cover in order to help us. After all the time and effort we put into him, it was hard to accept that this monster, of our own making, had turned against its creators.  
  
Either way, he had to be dealt with. Our not so perfect front had to be eliminated and a new one had to be created. Life as an agent and a spy was difficult. We can't afford a leak within our own network. That is what brought us to this night. That is why she was up there with him.  
  
She will wait until the perfect moment to let our people in. Our people will finish the job. She will cover our tracks.  
  
After all, she already knows the game. She can bluff and lie with the best. Her loyalties are firmly with us. She will eventually become the perfect front.  
  
But that isn't why she is helping us tonight. No, she doesn't know about the plans we have for her yet. The bastard played god with her life and the lives of the people of this town. She wants revenge. Revenge for her husband who was shot, for the woman Alcazar brought back form the dead, for her irritating cousin who lost the woman he loved, and for Kristina's death. But mostly, she wants it for herself. Because of the events he started, she is alone. She has been abandoned by everyone who should have been there for her. She wants someone to pay for that.  
  
The telephone rang. I shook myself from my revelry and answered.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's over. Alcazar is dead."  
  
I hung up and shook my head. It isn't over. If anything, the game is just beginning. 


	2. how did I get here

Chapter one Part one  
  
"What the hell have I done?" Skye whispered as she lay in the bed in her drug-induced state. "This is the last place I would have guessed that I would be this morning," she mumbled somewhat hysterically. As her mind slid further away Skye tried to remember how she came to be in Alcazar's bedroom.  
  
I never would have agreed to this if they had asked me at any other time. But they came to me right after I saw my husband go to her. I still can't believe he went to her. How could he make love to her? Did our vows mean so little to him? My God. We are barely married and he is already sleeping with her. How could he! He spends all this time reassuring me that I am the one he wants to be with and then bam. The first convenient little excuse that comes around and he abandons me for her. He wants to divorce me for her. Okay maybe it isn't such a little excuse. I did with hold information. I didn't tell her that she wasn't dying when I found out about it, but I only found out a few days ago. I was scared. I was scared that my husband would do exactly what he did. He left me for her.  
  
And then he approached me.  
  
I had been sitting on that bench for at least an hour. I didn't know where to go. Home? I don't have a home anymore. Sure he said I could have the lake house, but without him it really isn't my home, at least not anymore. I just sat there. Not sure what I should do next or where to go.  
  
"I think that we can help solve each others problems, Mrs. Jacks."  
  
I looked up to see the man behind the voice. He was kind of handsome. I think he was about my age, maybe a little older. He had a sort of rough look about his face. I think it was in his eyes. They spoke of someone who had been to hell and back. For some reason he seemed vaguely familiar. "Excuse me, do I know you," I sharply replied. "What the hell would you know about my problems?"  
  
I watched him shift his weight onto his cane as he grimaced slightly at some pain. "May I sit down?" he replied politely.  
  
I stared at him for a second and nodded my head. Suddenly curious as he carefully maneuvered himself onto the bench beside me, "What happened to you?"  
  
He seemed to weigh his words carefully before he answered, "A mutual problem by the name of Alcazar."  
  
Now he had my attention. So many things ran through my mind at that statement. My husband left me for Brenda. Alcazar had brought Brenda back to town. Because of her, Alcazar had threatened my husband. Because of Brenda and Alcazar, we didn't go on our honeymoon. Alcazar shot my husband to get to her. Because of her, Alcazar had gone after Sonny Carinthos. Not that I really cared about what happened to Sonny, but Cristina didn't deserve to be killed in the crossfire. Alcazar had ripped so many lives apart in his quest to obtain Brenda's affections. At that moment, I felt that Alcazar was to blame in many ways for the problems I was facing.  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"He did what he does to so many people when they get in his way. I work for an organization that has an invested interest in eliminating the problem, if you are interested."  
  
"If I am?"  
  
"My car is over there, if you are interested in being part of the solution. Think about this carefully, because once you come with me you won't be able to walk away." With this statement, he got up and began to walk slowly to the car.  
  
I sat there for a second and watched him. I considered my options. I could sit here and continue to do nothing. I could go home and continue to fight a loosing battle for a marriage that my husband apparently wasn't all that committed to. Or I could go with him. I could hear what he has to say. He seems to be offering a chance to get even. And right now, getting even sounds so much better than staying here or going home and giving everyone another chance to hurt me.  
  
I got up. I walked over and got in his car. "So, you seem to know who I am. May I ask what your name is?"  
  
He smiled. I decided that he had a nice smile. I'm not sure why it mattered to me that I liked his smile, but it did. His smile wasn't just in the curve of his lips. When he smiled, his entire face reflected that smile. For some reason, that fact reassured me. Considering I felt like I was jumping in blindfolded, I needed to be reassured. "My name is Frisco Jones."  
  
He started the car.  
  
Part two  
  
"Where exactly are we." I looked around the room. There wasn't much here, a desk, a computer, a couple of chairs, nothing that would tell me more about my new potential ally. Half of one of the walls was a mirror.  
  
"My office."  
  
"I guess you haven't had that much time to move in yet."  
  
"I won't be here that long."  
  
"Don't you have an ex-wife and a couple of kids here? It seams to me that it is kind of rude of you to stop in town and not say 'Hi.'" He looked kind of startled. "This town isn't that large and people do talk. I saw an old picture once of you and Felicia. I was actually surprised to find out that her daughters weren't Mac Scorpio's."  
  
"So you know all about me."  
  
"Only that you were married, divorced and had a couple of kids. That isn't what concerns me. I am assuming that you will fill in some necessary blanks. Like why are you here? How you know Alcazar? Why exactly you want to take him down? Why you would need me to help you? Why I should help you?"  
  
"You are going to help me because you want to take see Alcazar pay for what he had done probably more than we do." I started to protest, but he silenced me with his next words. "Before you protest, may I point out that you got in a car with basically a complete stranger at the mere promise that you would have the chance to take down Alcazar. In the future, you will need to learn to be a little more careful about who you trust."  
  
"So I shouldn't trust you."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"I don't know you. Currently I really don't trust anyone. But you managed to get my attention. But you still haven't told me anything about how you know Alcazar and why you want to take him down. No offense, but I'm not going to just take your word that you want Alcazar dealt with. I want some factual information and I want some proof."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Who do you work for and why Alcazar?"  
  
"That information can not leave this room."  
  
I laughed; "I don't exactly have a lot of friends right now that I would feel comfortable talking with anyways." I said sarcastically.  
  
He sighed and stared at me for a moment. I felt like he was trying to get my measure. He must have been satisfied with something because he started on his story.  
  
"I work for an agency called the WSB." He seemed to be waiting for a reaction.  
  
"This WSB would stand for?" I already knew what the WSB was, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I wanted to know how much he would tell me.  
  
"Let's just say that we send agents around to gather information and handle some delicate security problems."  
  
"In other words you're a spy."  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"How exactly does Alcazar fit into the picture?"  
  
"The WSB created him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The WSB backed Alcazar for many years. Originally he was an agent. In a world of terrorists and gunrunners, it helps to have your own bad guys. They can lend credibility to your covers and they can get us into places we normally couldn't get near. So we created our own. Alcazar created a network for the WSB. We have been using it for years."  
  
"Let me guess. Your creation has decided to play his own game. I guess you should have kept him on a tighter leash."  
  
"He never had a leash to begin with. To make things worse, he knows how the network runs. Hell, he designed the network. When he doesn't get his way, he can cause a lot of trouble."  
  
"Is that what happened to you?"  
  
"A few months ago, my assignment conflicted with one of his private agendas. I spent a month in the hospital and another in physical therapy."  
  
The pieces of the puzzle started to click into place. "That's how he got the charges dropped. They had him on everything from kidnapping to attempted murder. The case was airtight. There was no way he could have been found not guilty. While we were in the courtroom, someone brought in a letter for the DA. Just like that the charges were dropped."  
  
"We can't risk putting him in prison and he knows it. If he went to jail he would use what he knows against us."  
  
"It sounds like he is already using what he knows against you. So if you can't lock him up and throw away the key, then what is your plan?"  
  
"I need your help to get my people close enough to kill him." Chapter one part three  
  
"You want to kill him!" I put a shocked expression on my face. It wouldn't be wise at this point to give to much away. While the news about Alcazar's involvement with the WSB had come as a surprise, their solution hadn't. I had already guessed what they needed to do. Alcazar had them trapped. If he created networks for them then he had probably created ways for him to get back into their systems. If he had been an agent himself, he probably had contacts within the WSB. That would make it very hard to move against him. Since they brought me here, my guess is that they already tried and failed. "Wait doesn't an agency like yours have people who specialize in this sort of thing? Why would you need me?"  
  
"We ran into a couple of problems with eliminating Alcazar. First of all, he always sees us coming. Alcazar has made a point of keeping track of what is going on in the WSB. Whenever we send someone in they can never get past his background checks to get close enough to do the job. Secondly we can't call out an open hit on Alcazar. We need at least 24 hours after the hit to close all the gaps and eliminate all the weak links he created. If his associates knew that we were the ones that took him down, we wouldn't have time to secure everything before they retaliate."  
  
"How about an accident?"  
  
"We thought of that but an accident would raise to many suspicions."  
  
"I hope you aren't asking me to volunteer to take the blame."  
  
"No, we have an unique opportunity. A good number of people in this town have very good reasons to kill Alcazar. If we do this right, it will be impossible for anybody to pin his murder on anyone. The list of suspects will be to long."  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"All you need to do is deactivate his security system."  
  
"Oh, is that all." I rolled my eyes. "Why do I have the feeling that my part isn't as easy as you tried to make it sound? Where is this security system located?"  
  
"He controls the security system from a computer in his bedroom."  
  
I sighed as if the weight of the world had landed on my shoulder. "I knew I wasn't going to like this. Okay, assuming I can get into his bedroom, how do I deactivate it?"  
  
Mr. Jones pointed to the desk. "This computer is an exact copy of Alcazar's computer." He pulled out a disk and what appeared to be a small black box with a couple of wires hooked to it. "Now pay close attention. I am going to show you how to hook this up and then I want you to practice doing it."  
  
It was really quite simple, hook up a couple of wires, activate the disk, and the computer program did the rest.  
  
"So the security system goes down, then what?"  
  
"A couple of those specialists that you referred to earlier will come in and finish the job and then they will leave."  
  
"And what about me. I am not taking the fall for his murder."  
  
"Skye, you are talking to the people who has kept Alcazar from going to prison for crimes much worse than we are going to commit. You won't go to jail, but there are some small details that have to be accounted for during the police investigation like how your fingerprints will have gotten into his bedroom."  
  
"Oh god, I would be their number one suspect."  
  
"Relax, I have a plan. You won't even be a suspect. In fact they will be 100% convinced that you didn't have anything to do with his murder before they even get his body to the morgue. In fact, you will even have their sympathies. With what we are preparing, they won't want to ask you any questions. All you will have to say is that you really don't remember." Chapter one part four  
  
It wasn't hard to get in here. He thought I was drunk. Oh God, in so many ways I wish I was drunk. A little alcohol on my clothes gave me the right scent. The pill they gave me made me appear drunk. I slurred my words. My reflexes were slower. I had trouble walking in a straight line. There was one major difference. I knew exactly what I was doing and I felt everything that was happening around me.  
  
If I had been drunk, I wouldn't still remember his every touch, the feel of his body on mine. The memories are enough to make me sick. I pretended to be asleep. He seemed to buy it. At least I wouldn't need to go looking for the computer. The first thing he did when he got out of bed was sit down in front of the contraption.  
  
Great, now that I'm here, how am I going to get him to leave the room long enough for me to do the dam job? That's when I had my lucky break. Someone was at his front door. He left the room to let whomever it was in. I slipped out of the bed, grabbed the disk and electronics out of my purse and hooked them up to the computer as instructed. I just finished activating the disk when I heard her raised voice.  
  
I can't believe it. That's Brenda. I thought that she was afraid of him. What the hell is going on?  
  
"How long do you think that you can get away with this latest act Brenda? Eventually they will find out that you are playing them for fools."  
  
I moved quietly to the door and looked out the crack.  
  
Just then Brenda did a complete about face, grabbed a knife and ran at Alcazar with it. My God, and this woman was supposed to be sane? What happened to all that nonsense that she was spouting about how life was precious and she wouldn't even wish Alcazar dead?  
  
Alcazar managed to get the knife out of her hands. It fell to the floor. Brenda looked from him to the knife and ran out the door.  
  
If I hadn't seen her medical files proclaiming her to be 100% healthy, I would have had no problem believing that she had that illness that would drive her into insanity. If this is what she acted like on a regular basis, no wonder everyone was so quick to believe that she had inherited the disease from her mother.  
  
After Brenda ran out the door, Alcazar moved to the balcony. I turned away from the door for just a moment. I heard him scream.  
  
I moved back to the door. Alcazar wasn't on the balcony anymore. Two others stood in his place. They were covered in black from head to toe. They must have heard me because they moved swiftly from the balcony to where I stood. It was amazing to watch. There movements were swift and absolutely soundless. A mouse scurrying across a carpeted floor would make more noise than these two.  
  
The one slipped by me and began removing all evidence from the computer that the security system had been compromised. The other motioned for me to get back to the bed. I nodded my head in understanding.  
  
I knew what was coming next. He pulled out a syringe and injected me in the leg.  
  
"How fast does this work?" I whispered.  
  
"Almost instantly" he replied. "In case I don't ever see you again, then I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." They had explained everything to me beforehand. I already felt the drug kicking in. I faintly felt him grabbing my arms really hard. I think he might have slapped me but I wasn't sure. I wasn't feeling much of anything. One moment he was carefully arranging me on the bed and then I think they left. They move so quietly that it was hard to tell.  
  
The last thing that I could remember was the sound of footsteps in the next room and that feeling, that little spark of electricity that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up whenever my husband is near. My last thought was, "What the hell is Jax doing here?" Then everything went dark. 


	3. the scene of the crime

Hidden in Her Shadow Chapter two  
  
Detective Marcus Taggert looked over the scene beside the Port Charles Hotel. What a mess. I turned to the officer. "Who's the victim?"  
  
"Luis Alcazar. Someone pushed him over his balcony. I have two men positioned outside of the door to his suite. No one has gone in yet."  
  
"Any witnesses?"  
  
"No one has come forward. Time of death is approximately 12:35 am. He was found by a couple returning to the hotel from a bar up the street at 12:45am."  
  
I looked at the man flattened against the pavement and the blood splattered around his body. I'm not surprised that someone killed Alcazar but couldn't they have found a less disgusting way to do it? I wonder how they will clean this stain from the pavement.  
  
"Did anybody in the neighbouring suites hear anything?"  
  
"Alcazar rented the rooms surrounding his including the rooms above and below his suite."  
  
"This guy was either extremely paranoid or he liked his privacy. Have someone talk to the people in the building across the street. Talk to everyone who has a view of Alcazar's rooms. Maybe we will get lucky and someone over there heard or saw something. I'm going to have a look in his suite. Send forensics up when they arrive." Hopefully, whoever did this left a clue behind. This isn't going to be an easy case to solve. To many people in this town had good reasons for wanting Alcazar dead. Many of the citizens of Port Charles would say that the person who killed Alcazar deserved a metal. While Alcazar's death may not be a bad thing but we can't have citizens running around this town playing vigilante. Murder is still a crime last time I checked. I started mentally reviewing the growing list of suspects.  
  
Roy Dilucca I have heard unconfirmed rumours that Alcazar was using him against Sonny Corinthos and Jasper Jacks. Supposedly Alcazar was blackmailing Roy to do is dirty work. I will have to have someone check to see if he really left town.  
  
Felicia Scorpio-Jones. Ex-wife of the Police Commissioner. Alcazar took first her daughters and then latter her hostage in an effort to force Roy Dilucca to kill Sonny Corinthos.  
  
Sonny Corinthos Local crime lord/mob boss. My favorite suspect. His claim to being an ordinary businessman is laughable. Alcazar started a local territory war with Sonny. Alcazar blew up his warehouse. One victim Christina Cassadine, sister to Corinthos's ex-lawyer Alexis Davis. Alcazar was supposedly holding one Brenda Barrett, Sonny's ex-girlfriend, ex-fiancé. I would love to be able to prove that Corinthos had something to do with this. But I better have evidence this time before I charge into his penthouse. The last time I went in to have Corinthos arrested it was during his latest wedding to Mrs Corrinthos. He brought police harassment charges against me when the latest charges against him didn't stick. How many times has he married her now anyways?  
  
Jason Morgan Estranged mentally damaged Quartermaine. Sonny's enforcer. Recently married to Brenda Barrett. He would carry out any order Sonny gave. I have heard that Alcazar recently attempted to kidnap Mrs Morgan. That would give him enough reason.  
  
Mrs Carly Benson-Carinthos. I wouldn't put it past the woman. She is very protective/possessive of her husband. I could see her killing a man who tried to kill her husband. I could also see her taking out the man who brought her husbands supposedly dead exgirlfriend/exfiance back to town.  
  
Alexis Davis Brilliant attorney. God only knows how she kept Corinthos's ass out of jail. Her sister Christina was killed in that bomb that Alcazar placed in Corinthos's warehouse.  
  
Ned Ashton Quartermaine gatekeeper. Now here is a confusing picture. His is Alexis's ex-fiancé. Alexis quite literally left him at the alter. She was half way up the isle when she turned around and ran. He was dating Christina Casadine. He apparently impregnated Alexis while dating Christina. He was trying to get Christina back when she was killed.  
  
Brenda Barret Morgan Here is a picture I truly don't understand. The woman finds out that her mother is dying of some mysterious illness that slowly drives the mind into insanity. She apparently assumes that she has inherited the disease. She allows everyone in Port Charles to think she is dead including her current fiancé at the time Jasper Jacks. She runs off with Alcazar knowing full well what the man was. But then she had one time been engaged to Sunny Corinthos so I don't suppose that Alcazar's life style bothered her all that much. Alcazar falls for Brenda. Alcazar decides to get rid of Brenda's former loves Sonny Corinthos and Jasper Jacks. Why? Mrs Morgan claims that Alcazar didn't like competing with a memory. Alcazar claimed that Mrs Morgan asked him to. With Mrs Morgan's continuously irrational behaviour, I am sure there is more to the story. Brenda decides that she no longer wants to play dead, sinks Alcazar's ship in order to get off of it. First she runs to Corinthos and Morgan who try to hide her from Alcazar. Then she runs away from their protection to ex-fiance Jasper Jacks. Despite the fact that he had just gotten married, is more than ready to leave his bride and protect a woman who let him think that she was dead for the last 4 years. She proclaims her love for Corinthos and Jacks then marries Jason Morgan. She finds out she isn't dying, leaves her husband to shack up with her ex Jasper Jacks. Why the hell are all these men after her? Sure the woman is beautiful, but she is a pain in the ass.  
  
Jasper (Jax) Jacks He has recently married Skye Chandler Quartermaine. He finds out his first love is still alive and is running from the man that until recently had willing stayed with. Alcazar shoots Jax. Jax recovers. He finds out that Mrs Morgan isn't dying and he abandons his spouse for her. I used to respect the man. He is rich, powerful and Corinthos's enemy. I used to think of the man as some sort of white knight. Lately however I have been questioning the man's intelligence. He left his gorgeous wife who obviously loves him for another gorgeous woman who apparently pays lip service to the word and if past behaviour is anything to go by, will leave him at the first opportunity.  
  
Skye Chandler Quartermaine Jacks Her husband left her for a woman Alcazar brought back to town. Plus Alcazar shot her husband. The lady isn't known for taking betrayal well. Since coming to Porte Charles, she found out that her grandfather Edward Quartermaine sold her on the black market to the Chandler family. In retaliation, she took over Edward's company. Some people even said that she stole the company. She wasn't head of the company for long, but the lady sure did leave an impression. Beautiful, smart and cunning. She is definitely not someone who will sit back and let things happen around her. She likes to be in the middle of the action.  
  
Detective Taggert walked down the hall to Alcazar's suite. He nodded to the guards as he let himself into the crime scene. At his first glance around the room, nothing seemed out of place. Nothing was broken. The room was slightly chilly due to the balcony door being open. There was no sign of struggle or forced entry. In the corner was a room service tray. He made a note to find out when it was brought up and who brought it up. Maybe they had scene someone in the room with Alcazar.  
  
Careful not to touch anything, I went into the next room. The sight stopped me in my tracks. There on Alcazar's bed was Skye Chandler Quartermaine Jacks, lying face down and stark naked except for the blanket barely covering her rear. She lay there unconscious, unmoving, so pale, so still, at first I thought she might be dead. I moved swiftly to her side and felt for a pulse. It was there but it was faint.  
  
"Call an ambulance. We have a second victim."  
  
Unlike the previous room, this room showed definite signs of a crime. He quickly took mental notes of everything he saw in the room. The tipped over plant. Books on the floor. Her dress was missing buttons like someone had torn it open instead of unbuttoning it. Passion or Force? I glanced back at the woman sprawled across the bed. From the bruises I could see forming on her arms, I would guess the latter.  
  
I knelt by her body and tried to wake her up. This deep sleep obviously wasn't natural. Whether it is alcohol or something else, she had either taken or been given something that kept her in this unnatural unconscious state.  
  
I suddenly felt extremely angry. It is a dame shame that whoever killed Alcazar tonight didn't do it before he had gotten to this woman. I pulled the sheet up and around her to give here some semblance of modesty.  
  
The paramedics rushed in at about the same time as the forensic team. The paramedics checked her vitals then removed her from the room to be taken to the hospital. I called for an officer to go to the hospital to keep me updated on her medical condition. "She is part of a criminal investigation. I want copies of her medical status and toxicology reports. Call me as soon as she is awake. Currently she is the closest thing we have to a witness. She may have seen or heard something before she passed out."  
  
I turned to another officer. "Go downstairs and talk to room service. Find out when it was delivered and then find who brought it and find out everything he/she knows. Start questioning everyone in the lobby. I want to know if anybody remembers Mrs Jacks or Alcazar coming in. I want details. If anyone remembers anything out of the ordinary, write it down. I want to know about it."  
  
Later another officer approached the Detective. "They are finished with Alcazar's body. It has been packed up and moved to the morgue. Forensics found a knife with blood on it. They are going to check for fingerprints. Maybe we will get lucky. We talked to the waiter who brought up the meal. It was delivered about 60 minutes before time of death. He remembers Mrs Jacks being in the room. He thought she was drunk. She was still fully clothed. The waiter said that she could barely stand up and couldn't walk without help. A few people remember then coming in. They all said the same thing. Mrs Jacks could barely walk without help."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Alcazar apparently installed a separate security system in this suite. We are still trying to crack into his system to see if we can find anything but it will tack time. From what we can tell, no one was getting through those doors without setting off an alarm, not unless Alcazar himself opened the door. We haven't found any sign of forced entry."  
  
"So whoever did this, Alcazar probably knew and let him/her in."  
  
"We reviewed the security tapes of the entrances to the hotel. They place the people on your list that you gave to us as having entered the hotel before the time of the murder. We are still trying to place where in the hotel they were at the time of death."  
  
"Who was here?"  
  
"They were all here. That is the problem."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Between 11:00pm and 12:30am everyone on that list had entered the hotel. None of them left until after the murder."  
  
I shook my head in amazement. "See if you can place where the suspects were in the hotel. We are going to have to call them all in for questioning and confirm their alibis. I am going to the Hospital to check on Mrs Jacks." 


	4. Good morning detective

« Good morning Detective, » I looked around and nodded a greeting to the intern and kept moving toward the nurse's station. I received many such greetings before I reached my destination. Some from people I knew well, others I recognized from previous trips to the emergency room. What I didn't see was anybody working whom I didn't recognize. "I spend to much time here." I thought.  
  
I must have said it out loud because the nurse at the station looked up, smiled and replied. "Maybe you just like flirting with the nurses."  
  
I looked at Marcy's older beautiful face and teased, "Ah Marcy, you know I don't have eyes for anyone but you."  
  
"Ah Hun" she muttered in that I don't believe a word you say tone. "You're just flirting with me because I am already taken. If you're here to flirt, why don't you give a few of these younger single nurses a chance? You're young, reasonable handsome. I'm sure you bring home a decent paycheck. I'm sure if you put forth the effort, you could find someone even your mother would approve of."  
  
"But Marcy, that wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable as flirting with you."  
  
She gave me that no nonsense look. "So which one of my patients are you here to bother, oops, talk to today."  
  
I decided to ignore that statement. I knew that she said it just to get a reaction. "A Mrs. Skye Chandler Quartermaine Jacks was brought in earlier. I would like to speak with her doctor." The officer that I had sent over earlier had already told me that she wasn't conscience yet so I had decided to find out what her doctor knew.  
  
"Ah yes, Mrs Jacks. Our new resident Doctor Forman is treating her in emergency. I don't believe that you have met him yet. He is still here. I will have him paged immediately.  
  
I stepped back to wait.  
  
-Doctor Forman to the Nurse's Station- -Doctor Forman to the Nurse's Station-  
  
He reminded me more of a computer geek than a doctor. I looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had large glasses. His short hair stood straight up at the sides as if he ran his fingers up it often. There was a pen behind his ear. He had a short, slim stature. If he hadn't been wearing a doctor's coat with a name badge and if nurse Marcy hadn't introduced him to me, I never would have pegged him for a doctor.  
  
After the introductions, Doctor Forman asked, "So detective, what can I help you with?"  
  
"I was wondering when I would be able to question Mrs. Skye Chandler Quartermaine Jacks. She was brought in earlier and I was told that she was under your care." "You won't be able to question her for a while. She was given a strong dose of Flunitrazepam. It is a common date rape drug. We have her on IV to try to help her body flush it from her system, but I don't expect her to wake up until this afternoon."  
  
"When will I be able to talk to her? She is part of a murder investigation."  
  
His eyebrow lifted, slightly surprised. "You should be able to question her this afternoon but she probably won't have many answers for you. This drug is from the benzodiacepine family. It tends to erase a victim's memory for the duration that it was in her system. She may have woken up for brief periods and may recall glimpses of what happened around her but she won't be able to give you an accurate chronology of events. People who are given this drug tend to be somewhat hung over and disoriented for several days." "You were surprised when I mentioned that this is a murder investigation."  
  
"I thought this interview was over a case of rape."  
  
"She was found at the scene."  
  
"The dead body by the Port Charles hotel? I heard it on the radio. With this in her system, she wouldn't have been conscience during the murder. From the toxicology reports, I would estimate that she ingested the drug some time between 11 and 11:30 tonight."  
  
" I want a copy of the toxicology report.  
  
"I believe that would be possible."  
  
"What can you tell me about this drug?"  
  
"Flunitrazepam causes skeletal mussel relaxation, sedation, reductions of anxiety, prevention of seizures, loss of memory and it has a sedative/hypnotic effect. It is rapidly and almost entirely absorbed following oral administration. It is tasteless, colourless, odourless, and dissolves very quickly. It enters the central nervous system quite rapidly. Initial effects appear within 10 to 20 minutes. The victim would be dizzy and disoriented. This is later followed by difficulty speaking and moving the extremities. When the full effect of the drug kicks in the victim becomes unconscious. Full effects of the drug won't settle in until about an hour after ingestion. Residue effects of the drug can be experienced up to 24 hours after the last dose."  
  
"In your professional opinion, would someone with this in there system be able to push someone over a balcony?"  
  
"Detective, with this in her system, she wouldn't have been able to pick herself up off the floor, much less harm someone else."  
  
"That is what I thought. I was just seeking confirmation. What else can you tell me about Mrs Jacks?"  
  
"We have been treating her as a rape victim. She has bruises on her arms and legs consistent with being restrained. Given that he had to restrain her, he didn't wait until she was unconscious."  
  
"So she can describe her assailant."  
  
"That is very possible. She also has a bruise on the right side of her face. So he was probably left handed."  
  
"Why left handed?"  
  
"People generally reach out to hit with the hand they use the most. The shape of the bruise implies that he was facing her so since she was hit on her right side it would have been with his left hand. He also didn't use a condom so we were able to obtain a sample for DNA comparison if you have a suspect."  
  
"I believe we have him in the morgue. I will have a DNA sample sent up for comparison.  
  
"Could you direct me to Mrs Jacks' room please? I was told that she was brought in this morning."  
  
I practically jumped. The voice had come from directly behind me, yet I never heard anyone walk up. I turned around. There stood a man with a bouquet of flowers talking to Marcy. Handsome, well dressed in his Armani suit, manicured nails, here has a man used to the best in everything.  
  
"May I have your name and your relation to Mrs Jacks?" I found myself asking. I showed him my badge. "Mrs Jacks is part of a police investigation."  
  
He reached inside his blazer pocket and withdrew a business card and extended it to me. "My name is Sam Gemins. I am an old friend of Mrs Jacks. I am staying with her at her lake house while I am in town."  
  
"How did you know she was here? That information has been kept out of the news."  
  
"I have been calling around looking for her. She didn't come home and we were supposed to meet for a late dinner but when I arrived she wasn't there. Her cell phone isn't working. The bartender said that she had been there but had left with someone."  
  
My interest was peeked. "What would be the name of this restaurant?"  
  
"Club Quiete"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to remember the name of the bartender?"  
  
"His name was Jeff."  
  
While I wrote down this information, Doctor Forman said, "I can have a nurse take the flowers to Mrs Jacks, but I'm afraid that I can't allow you in to see her yet. We are only allowing family members in until she wakes up."  
  
"Is there a number where I can contact you?" I said. There is something about this guy that doesn't feel right. "Sure, my cell phone number is on my card. Feel free to call me anytime."  
  
He turned to the doctor. "Is there someplace where I can wait?"  
  
"I will show you to the waiting room and have the nurse inform the family as they arrive."  
  
As the Doctor and Mr Gemins walked away I realized what was bothering me. The guy made absolutely no noise. His clothes didn't rustle. There wasn't any jiggling of either change or keys. His walk was completely soundless. But that isn't what disturbed me the most. If the doctor and I hadn't been talking about it before he walked up, I probably wouldn't have noticed. Sam Gemins gave me his business card with his left hand. Odd, but it was probably just a coincidence. After all, a lot of people are left-handed.  
  
I had never been here before. In fact, until today, I didn't know that Club Quiete existed. It was only a five-minute walk from the Port Charles Hotel. From the outside, the restaurant didn't look like much. There wasn't a sign pronouncing its presence. No advertisements. No sign claiming it was a restaurant. I had passed by this building several times and there was absolutely nothing to indicate that there was a business in it at all. The building just had a plain wood front with a wood door and a couple of curtained windows.  
  
The inside however, was a complete contrast. The front door opened up into a laviously decorated room. No expense had been spared. Plush carpets, antique furniture, fireplace surrounded by leather-covered sofas, a bar to one side straight out of the 1920's. Then I looked up and my mouth just about dropped. It was a gorgeous elaborately carved pictures into a wood ceiling. As I studied the pictures, I realized that it was a story that ran the length of the room. The detailed workmanship must have taken forever.  
  
"It took the artist two years to finish just this room." The voice startled me. "Between the wood and the artist's fees, this ceiling cost us about $750,000. It was worth every penny."  
  
"I didn't know this place existed."  
  
"Detective Taggert, You weren't supposed to know."  
  
At my questioning look he said, "This is a members only club. One of our members, whom you spoke to in the hospital called us to let us know you were coming and asked us to cooperate in any way we could."  
  
"That was generous of him." I said, doing my best to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "So tell me, what does it take to become a member of this club?"  
  
"$100,000 a year."  
  
I whistled. That is quite a hunk of change. "And Mrs Jacks was here to have dinner as a guest of one of your members." I concluded out loud. The lady had made the news with her business dealings. I could see here trying to make headway with businessmen who dropped that kind of cash for membership into a club.  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
All my thoughts came to a complete stop. It was like someone had thrown a cold bucket of water on me.  
  
"There are no guests allowed at this club. If a member wants to have dinner here with someone who isn't a member of this club, then either that member or the 'guest' as you called it would have to buy a membership. Only members are allowed in here."  
  
"So Mrs Jacks is a member here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long has Mrs Jacks been a member here?"  
  
"I understand that she bought a membership here not long after she arrived in town."  
  
"So, she bought a membership here after being acknowledged as a Quartermaine." I was thinking out loud. It is possible that the Quartermaine family could have boughten a membership for her.  
  
"She bought a membership before the news hit the papers that she might be a Quartermaine. I remember because she is a very beautiful woman. That always generates curiosity here. She dined here a few times before her picture made the paper."  
  
"Who paid for her membership?"  
  
"I'm sorry. That information is not available. We never ask a member were the money comes from, nor do we keep records of who pays for the membership. We only keep track to make sure the membership is paid."  
  
"Could I have a list of the members who were here last night?"  
  
"Not without a warrant. For that amount of money, our members expect their privacy. I believe that you wanted to talk to our bartender Jeff."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"He is waiting at the bar. He is helping to clean up."  
  
I walked to the bar.  
  
The young man looked at me. "Is there anything I can get for you Detective Taggert?"  
  
I don't know why I was surprised. Everyone here seemed to know who I was today. My surprise must have registered on my face.  
  
"My name is Jeff Zingers. It is my job to know the clients, what they like to drink and how they like it. You aren't a client. You don't work here. You are dressed wrong to be considering membership. Therefore you must be the cop that was coming to ask questions. I was asked to cooperate with your questioning as long as the subject remains on Mrs Jacks."  
  
"So if I asked who else was in the room?"  
  
"I would have to decline to answer."  
  
"I was told that Mrs Jacks was here last night."  
  
"She was."  
  
"What time did she arrive?"  
  
"Approximately 11:00 pm."  
  
"What did she have to drink?"  
  
"Tea, earl grey to be specific."  
  
"Did she enter alone?"  
  
"She was alone when she entered. She was later joined by another member, Jules Alcazar."  
  
"And then what happened?"  
  
"He ordered her another cup. She drank it and then they left."  
  
"At what time was this?"  
  
He ordered the drink at about 11:10. They left about 15 minutes later."  
  
"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
"Well, Mrs Jacks did act sort of tired when she left. She was leaning on Alcazar a little as she walked out."  
  
I thanked him and asked him to stop by the station to sign a formal statement about what he saw last night. Everything he said added up. The doctor estimated that she was given the drug between 11 and 11:30. This coincided with Alcazar buying her a drink. 15 minutes after having drunk it she would have been dizzy and disoriented, therefore leaning on Alcazar as she walked out.  
  
"Oh and one more thing. Another member Sam Gemins was supposed to meet her for dinner here."  
  
"Yes, he arrived about ten minutes after they left. He seemed upset that Mrs Jacks had already left. He had a cup of coffee and left at about 12:05."  
  
"Thank you again for your cooperation. If you can think of anything else, please give me a call and stop by the station to give your statement as soon as you can." 


	5. Really?

"Frisco, all the access codes and contact numbers have been changed. The entire changeover is going smoothly. None of Alcazar's contacts are showing any signs that they suspect us. With all the people in this town who wanted him gone, no one is looking in our direction. We have heard from everyone except those in the no contact zones. We aren't expecting any contact from those groups for three days. There is nothing we can do about them for now."  
  
"That is good work. Let me know as each of the teams in those zones check in."  
  
He nodded his head. "Wasn't that dangerous?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Telling Mrs Jacks about us. You could have given her any number of stories and we would have made it look like the truth. Lord knows we have done it several times before. Yet you stuck with the truth. Why? It seems to me that the truth is a lot more than she needed to know."  
  
"Actually, I didn't tell her anything she didn't already know." I replied.  
  
"What? I was watching from the window. I didn't see anything in her behaviour to indicate that she had heard of us."  
  
"She's good, isn't she. She was testing us. She wanted to know how much of the truth I was willing to share with her. The only new information I gave her was about Alcazar."  
  
"How does she know about the WSB?"  
  
"She has helped out some of our agents in the past."  
  
"That's not in the records."  
  
Laughing, "You my friend are to much of a desk jockey. You should get out more. You would be surprised at how many things aren't in the records. I found out about Skye from a couple of ex-agents. They made references to her but they left her name out of the actual reports. It was the first thing that I checked when I decided to contact her. Alcazar had access to our files. If her name had come up anywhere, he never would have let her near him. It is the same problem se had every time we tried to send in an agent to get close to him. It didn't matter what cover we used. If the agent was anywhere in our files, Alcazar would find that file and then he eliminated the agent."  
  
"We could have done the job without her."  
  
"Eventually, yes. But she was in the right position at the right time for us to do the job now. There is a second reason we used her for this job. We need her for something else. But she isn't someone who trusts easily nor can she be approached directly. We needed to start building that trust and those ties now if we want her to go along with what the bureau has in mind later."  
  
"I think I understand the strategy. Trust her with a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Make her feel part of some conspiracy. Are you sure this isn't going to make her run in the other direction?"  
  
"She is a lot tougher than she looks. We are filling a basic need for her. We are giving her trust. We aren't just telling her we trust her. We are giving her proof that we do. We are letting her do things for us. That will reel her in a lot quicker than all the fancy words and promises in all the world will do. For Skye, actions speak a lot louder."  
  
"Sounds like a lot of work. I hope it will be worth it in the end. So Frisco, Where is Sam? He is usually hanging around looking for something constructive to do, basically driving us nuts after an assignment. Yet today he disappeared right after filing his report. Chris said he took his gear with him. What happened? Did you finally manage to convince the man to take a vacation?"  
  
"Not yet. I sent him over to the hospital to make sure everything goes smoothly. He called a few hours ago to inform us that switching the toxicology reports went smoothly. Skye is still sleeping off the effects of the sedative he gave her. He expects her to wade up sometime this afternoon."  
  
"That explains why he isn't here looking over our shoulders but what about his gear?"  
  
"After he made sure that everyone at the hospital was falling in line with our plans, he moved into Skye's lake house, changed; and went back to the hospital to establish his new cover. He will be taking care of Skye.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh, Do you think that it is wise to put him in the same room with her. I mean, from what I have read in her file, she can be somewhat vindictive. He did leave some nasty bruises."  
  
Laughing, "Yes she can. Actually it was part of the deal I made with her. She insisted that whoever created the bruises should be the one to take care of her afterwards. I wouldn't be surprised to find that she keeps him busy and has a few surprises in store for him. She will keep him running for a couple of days. And he is feeling guilty enough to endure anything she throws at him for at least that long. Besides, it falls in nicely with my plans. I wanted someone next to her. Now I just have to find a way to keep Sam there."  
  
At the Hospital Where the HELL is her family? Sam thought as he looked at his watch again in frustration. I know damn well that they called her father. The guy is the administrator of this bloody hospital. Where the hell is he? Jesus Christ, if a child of mine had been brought in to the emergency room drugged and raped, I sure as hell wouldn't be taking my precious time getting down to see her. Sure that isn't what really happened, but they don't know that.  
  
And isn't there a brother or something? If they think so little of here that they don't bother showing up two hours after being told that she is in the hospital; then they probably didn't bother to call him either.  
  
What about the husband? Is he to busy screwing that bimbo Alcazar was sleeping with that he can't take the time to find out how is wife is. They called him. I know they did. I heard the nurse leaving a message on his voice mail. So much for love, honour, and cherish. What a jackass! Surely she could do better.  
  
No wonder Frisco figured that she would need be down here. She is going to wake up in about an hour and a half and not one of her so-called family has made an appearance. If someone doesn't show his or her face down here by then, I am going to spring her from this place. That detective can question her at home. The hospital has everything the need. The lab report clearly states that she was drugged. All the bruises and physical evidence has been gathered, recorded, reported, and properly documented. The only thing left was to establish the story with the family. If this is all the response that lot can give to her being here, then we might as well leave. She can deal with their false concern at home.  
  
With family like this, who needs enemies? Where is her family, friends, hell even her husband? Is this what she has dealt with all her life? I mean, if you are going to scream that you don't really give a damn about someone, not showing up when something this bad happens is definitely the way to do it.  
  
Damn it! I wanted to establish my place in her life with her family. I wanted to start the gossip mill rolling. Nothing works better for establishing an identity than having everyone talking about you. How the hell am I going to do that if no one ever shows up? When people ask who the hell I am, I wanted her family to have some sort of answer. Like maybe that's Sam Gemins, Skye's friend, he is staying with Skye for a while. It wouldn't hurt to have that bit of news fall into her no show husband's lap. Why not let the bastard think that he was easily replaced? He obviously isn't showing any concern for his wife's feelings.  
  
It is going to make my job that much harder if everyone is shaking there heads like they don't have a clue. Obviously they must do that way to often. Doesn't anybody take an interest in what she is up to? This situation is unacceptable. Living so isolated isn't healthy. And it also makes it harder to establish my cover. When she is back on her feet, I am definitely going to have to do something drastic to make my new identity known.  
  
Sam walked up to the counter again. "Excuse me, nurse Marcy."  
  
"Yes Mr Gemins."  
  
"Has any of Mrs Jacks' family called?"  
  
I think she took pity on me because I was the only one here to see Skye. "Her father asked to be called when his daughter wakes up."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Asked to be called when she wakes up! What about coming down here and giving her some damn support? Or is that too much to ask? What kind of wake up call does that family need in order to act like a family? Screw family, how about some humanly concern? Yes something has to change and I am just the person to do it.  
  
I picked up my phone and dialled. "Frisco here"  
  
"Frisco, it's Sam."  
  
I immediately had his attention. "What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in his voice. I don't call in outside of my normal check in times unless there is a problem.  
  
"No, no problem." I could tell that Frisco wasn't convinced without his ever saying a word. I could hear him shifting about like he was going to give an order to fix whatever disaster he imagined I had come across.  
  
"Really, all I need is more information about Skye's family. I was wondering if you would send me their profiles."  
  
I could hear Frisco relaxing on the other end of the phone line. "Sure, I will have Henry download them to the usual account. Do you want to tell be what this is about Sam?"  
  
"I just want to check up on who I will be dealing with."  
  
"Henry says that his downloading them now. You should have access to them in about five minutes."  
  
"Thanks Frisco."  
  
"Any time."  
  
I hung up. Five minutes. That is about how long it will take me to set up. I pulled my computer from my briefcase. Time to do a little research.  
  
Back at headquarters  
  
Frisco hung up. Hmm. Sam seems to be getting into this assignment. Good. Maybe he can find something we can use. He is already digging into the profiles of the people around Skye.  
  
Skye isn't going to be easily sold on this idea. Ideally, this job is perfect for her. We need someone just like her, someone who doesn't become squeamish over our tactics. Someone who not only won't get upset if we ask her to lie to protect our people, but also can lie well. Someone with business experience. This job requires running a company. She will not only have to run the company, it will have to be successful, very successful. Our WSB connections will only go so far. We need this company to be legitimate. Which means it has to not only make a profit, it has to catch the eye of the business world and hold it. If this is going to work, the World Security Bureau can't be bailing this company out. It has to be able to hold it's own to face the kind of scrutiny that will eventually be thrown at it.  
  
Skye's more than qualified. She has the appropriate degrees. Her marks are quite impressive. She studied under Adam Chandler, her adoptive father, a wise move. The man obviously taught her something about making money. She has several good investments. Luring her in with the promise of money isn't going to work. The lady is already set for life.  
  
The challenge might be an incentive. She managed to take over her grandfather's business without spending any of her own money on the venture. That says a lot. She is smart, persuasive and devious. It also says that she didn't really want the company. It was a challenge. When she took ELQ public, she could have boughten controlling interest. She didn't. She chooses instead to practically hand it over to the corporate raider she later married.  
  
Why? Maybe she wasn't really after the company. Maybe she was after something else, something more personal.  
  
Her personal history is definitely more colourful.  
  
Sold as a black-market baby, raised by one parent who was an abusive drunk and ignored by the other. Hell, boarding school was probably the kindest gift those two ever gave her.  
  
Three failed marriages, perhaps four. This latest husband is looking more and more like another deadbeat. It is just as well. We might have had problems getting her to agree to this if he was to close to her. She might not have wanted to keep secrets from him. This way, if he ever does come back, I don't believe that she will have any problem lying to him. Finding that your husband is bedding another woman tends to do that.  
  
Maybe we could use the relationship angle to lure her in. Let's see. Husband number one and three don't look like such bad guys, just unfaithful. Husband number two, what was she thinking? The guy had mob connections. He drugged her, locked her in an attic and tried to kill her. I notice that she later used some of her husband's mob connections. The latest is a billionaire who moved in with his ex-fiancé. None of these guys have anything in common. There is nothing here to distinguish the type of man she would be attracted to. She has dated artists, mechanics, cops, doctors, lawyers, and actors. Some she supported. Some supported her. They all have varying backgrounds and income brackets. There aren't any physical similarities between them. Tall, short, handsome, average, hell a couple I would even describe as ugly. Blond, brunette, bald, it doesn't seem to matter. I can only find one defining characteristic in all of these relationships. While she was with them, she was with them exclusively. She must really think that it is over with her current husband then, to have slept with Alcazar.  
  
We aren't going to be able to use the boyfriend/relationship angle. It is just as well. She understands sex as a weapon. Hell, didn't she just use it to get to Alcazar? If an agent started getting serious with her right when we need her to do this, she would see through it immediately. It would most definitely backfire in our faces.  
  
No, I think our current angle is the best one. We start with her insecurities. The big ones being trust and support. Skye is very much the lone wolf. Teaching her to play on a team may not be so easy. I am sure though that she will see the advantages to having someone behind her that will back up anything she says and does.  
  
Then there is what isn't in this profile. What the WSB doesn't know. If it hadn't been for Anna and Robert's recommendations, I never would have looked at her. I never would have known what she is really capable of. Of course if either Anna or Robert were aware that the other was still alive, they might tell a different story. I sure as hell am not going to tell them. Or maybe they wouldn't. It wasn't her goal to keep them together. All they asked of her was to keep them alive and safe until the WSB and all the other forces that wanted them dead stopped hunting them. Safe just long enough for the pressure to die down. Not any easy task. Yet she did it. The safeguards that she put in place so many years ago are still protecting Robert.  
  
That's why her name isn't connected to us in the files. She may have stopped the WSB from making the mistake of executing two wrongly accused agents, but she did so by convincing everyone that Anna and Robert were dead. Even I have to admit, it was a brilliant manoeuvre. Hell, Even Anna and Robert were convinced that the other was killed. The WSB wouldn't like knowing that she managed to dupe them for how many years? The last thing the big shots at the World Security Bureau needs to know is that she managed to infiltrate our organization and switch the DNA files that identified them as dead. Until Anna resurfaced, no one realized that it had happened. No, no one needs to know that she is the one who did it. Robert's file still lists him as dead.  
  
She could probably teach the witness relocation programs a thing or two about hiding other people.  
  
She probably won't thank Anna and Robert if she ever discovers that as a thank you for saving their ass, they recommended her for this.  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
Jesus Christ, Sam swore as he finished the last of the files. What the hell do these people have to feel so smog about? Some of these profiles make Skye look like a bloody kitten.  
  
One thing is certain, none of these people have the bloody right to sit in judgement to anything Skye has done. Quite the family really.  
  
A gangster half brother whom the family is desperately trying to drag back into the family. It is amazing that this family can seemingly forgive this Jason character who routinely breaks any number of laws from physical violence, extortion, and even murder on the say so of a certain crime lord yet they seem to have trouble with the occasional lie or blackmail that Skye might tell on occasion. What? Has her crimes just not been great enough to gather their respect yet. These people really need to get their priorities straight.  
  
Her cousin, Ned Ashton has been married four or is that five times. I don't know. Does one count the time he was married to two women at the same time? Amazingly he wasn't sued over the incident. After all it is a crime. Those two girls could have thrown his rear in jail for it. And how did a man who slept with his uncle's wife, Monica, get to be the families gatekeeper? Then there is this latest business of having gotten his ex- fiancé pregnant while courting the woman's sister. I would think they would look to someone with a little more moral backbone. But then, I guess they really don't have that much to choose from. I see the one wife, Lois, left him with their child to give the child a healthier environment to be raised in. I can't say that I blame her. Finding out her husband married another woman within days after wedding her couldn't have been much of a confidence builder.  
  
AJ Quartermaine, the only one of the lot who seems to realize that he can't judge his sister. An alcoholic, but I can't hold that against him because so is Skye. He has a son. There apparently was some confusion over the child's paternity. He has an ongoing feud with his ex-wife's current husband/his child's adoptive father, Sonny Corinthos. He married Corinthos's sister, but there seems to be some question as to his motives for being involved with his enemy's sibling.  
  
Alan and Monica Quartermaine, a more confused and deranged couple, I have rarely had the chance to read about. What haven't they done? They cheat on each other. They stab each other in the back, blackmailed, schemed, divorced, and remarried each other several times. Interesting couple.  
  
Someone could probably make a fortune on a tell all book about the sex scandals that rock the Quartermaine family.  
  
Edward Quartermaine. What isn't this man guilty of? Blackmail, Extortion, insider trading, black market ring. He even sold his granddaughter on the black market. For a so-called legitimate businessman, he sure has some unique connections.  
  
There is a daughter Tracy. But she's not in Port Charles at the moment and I doubt that she will put in an appearance.  
  
Then there is Justice Ward. Child by one of Edward's known and acknowledged illegitimate children. Interesting record. But no one seems to know where he is. I will have to have him located. I hate surprises.  
  
The only people here who don't have a long dossier are Lila and Emily Quartermaine. Emily Quartermaine besides a rather questionable taste in boyfriends, her record is fairly clean compared to the rest of the family. She is probably to young. Give her a few years. I'm sure she will catch up.  
  
Lila Quartermaine. A completely clean record. How can anyone be a part of this mess of a family and have a completely clean record?  
  
I looked up and around. Almost noon and no sign of any of the Quartermaine tribe. Well, I guess I'm not going to have to worry about them interfering with our plans. She should be waking up about right now.  
  
Sam shook his head. There is nothing wrong with her that I can't take care of. As soon as she wakes up I'm going to spring her from this place. Anyone wanting to share get well wishes or false sympathies can damn well take the time to visit her at home.  
  
I put the computer away and studied the comings and goings in front of Skye's room. Getting in was easy.  
  
I saw her lying there. Pale, unconscious, bruised and dressed in a hospital gown and the woman still manages to look gorgeous. She also looks so frail. I would never have guessed by looking at her now that this was the same woman who did everything in that profile. Probably more if I go by what few hints Frisco has given me. I moved up closer to study her. I winced a little with guilt when I saw the bruise on her face. Maybe I went a little overboard.  
  
I could see her stirring in bed. Inwardly I cringed as a grimace of pain showed on her face. She is going to be sore for a few days. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a blurry look, like she hadn't quite managed to focus yet. I could see her moving to stretch and I knew the second she felt her bruised muscles move.  
  
I moved into her line of vision. "Don't move yet. Those bruises are going to hurt for a few days. It would be better if you just took it easy for a while. I don't want you to over tax those muscles while they are healing." I studied her face as her emotions briefly passed across it. First confusion. Then recognition. I waited. I knew she recognized me. I'm not sure exactly what I expected her reaction to be. Anger, maybe upset, a temper tantrum. After reading her profile yesterday I sort of expect to be thrown out of the room. The reaction she did finally give me practically knocked me to my knees in surprise. She smiled.  
  
Oh the poor guy looks so guilty. Skye thought while a rather self- satisfied grin crossed her face. I can tell from just looking at him that Frisco hadn't told him that I asked that he be here. He probably thought that I would slug him or something. I probably would have if A) I could comfortably move and B) I hadn't asked for him in the first place. The poor man looks so bloody contrite. Oh good. This is going to be so much fun. 


	6. get out

Chapter 5  
  
Part one  
  
« Hello » Skye said.  
  
I watched him shift nervously to his other foot. I was impressed. Despite his sense of unease, he walked right up to be, looked into my eyes and replied, "Good afternoon my lady. I trust you have slept well."  
  
"Quite well, thank you very much for asking." What surprised me the most was that I meant it. This drugged out sleep is very possibly the best night sleep that I have had since my husband came home, cancelled our honeymoon and started lying to my face less than 24 hours into our marriage.  
  
He lightly skimmed his finger over the bruise on the side of my face. "Sorry."  
  
"I believe that you already apologised last night. Something about never seeing me again?" I said lightly. "However I do believe that you have forgotten to tell me your name. An introduction perhaps is in order."  
  
"As you wish my Lady." He bent over gallantly and kissed the back of my hand. "My name is Sam Gemins. It is so good to see you again. Especially since we are such old and dear friends."  
  
"Are we?"  
  
"Apparently so, you invited me to stay at the lake house with you while I am in town on business" Sam said good-naturedly.  
  
I raised one eyebrow and replied with a smile, "Oh, I did?"  
  
"And we were suppose to have dinner last night, only when I arrived at Club Quiete I was quite surprised and upset to find that you had left with some other man."  
  
I sighed. "Shame on me. I should have better manners than that. Well, I suppose now that I am awake I will have to face all the questionings. I am somewhat surprised to find you in my room. Last time I checked they had some silly rule about family. So how did you talk my family into being in the room with me?  
  
"Actually I didn't bother. I just snuck in."  
  
I laughed. "Oh, that I can believe." There was something in his voice though. I studied him for a moment. "They aren't out there, are they."  
  
"Who aren't," Sam said innocently.  
  
"My so-called family, they aren't waiting to see me are they." It was more of a statement than a question. I could see the answer in his eyes. "Not even AJ?" I felt like someone had thrust in a knife and twisted it. "I don't think that he knows yet. I'm sure when he does that he will come to see you." Sam answered quickly.  
  
"Yes, he probably hasn't been told." My damn family probably wouldn't have bothered. It isn't like I expected them to all show up with some sudden flood of love and concern for my well being, but I thought that maybe my father, Alan, would be here. My adoptive father, Adam Chandler, never came when there was a problem growing up. I don't know why I believed that Alan would be any different. Damn it, and damn him. When am I going to learn? The only person I can truly rely on in the end is myself. Didn't my latest husband just get done proving that point to me when he walked out the door. When am I ever going to learn to stop expecting people to care about me.  
  
"I'm sure your father will be down as soon as the nurse calls and tells him that you woke up." Sam insisted.  
  
"I don't want to see them." I winced at the sound of my voice. It was much sharper than I intended.  
  
Sam nodded. "I will see what I can do in order to get you released." Sam went out and called for the doctor. It wasn't long before he returned with a rather strange looking fellow wearing a doctor's coat.  
  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Forman."  
  
I thought, 'this guy is a doctor? Just wait, this guy is my doctor? Sam can't be serious. The guy's socks don't even match. What did he do, get dressed in the dark?'  
  
"So Mrs. Jacks, would you like to discuss what happened," said the doctor.  
  
I threw Sam a look that screamed you have to be kidding. Sam just shrugged his shoulders. I desperately thought of anything so I wouldn't have to talk to this guy. "Uh, No offence but, I think that I would prefer to discuss that with my regular doctor. I assume that you will forward a copy of my medical charts to her. I emphasised the 'her' hoping that he would believe that I felt uncomfortable talking to a man about what happened.  
  
"Of course," Doctor Forman replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A bit sore and I have a headache."  
  
The doctor nodded as if that was what he was expecting.  
  
Sam spoke up, "Doctor, is that IV really necessary?"  
  
"Now that she is awake, I see no reason why we can't remove it." He left for a moment and returned with a nurse who began to remove the IV.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with Skye?" asked Sam.  
  
"Physically, she is going to be fine." Doctor Forman replied.  
  
"Are there any test or information that needs to be filled out?"  
  
"No, we took all the tests we needed and documented everything when she was first brought in." the doctor replied.  
  
The nurse finished removing the IV and left the room. It was beginning to annoy me that these two were talking about me as if I wasn't right here listening.  
  
Then my father walked in. "Hello Skye. How are you feeling? I came as soon as the nurse called to tell me that you were awake." Before I could answer, Dad noticed Sam. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sam Gemins. I am a good friend of your daughter."  
  
Doctor Forman added, "Mr. Quartermaine, Mr Gemins has been here all morning waiting for Mrs. Jacks to wake up."  
  
The surprised look on my father's face annoyed the hell out of me. What? Is it so impossible to believe that someone in this world give a damn about me?  
  
"I was just asking Doctor Forman when Skye could be released." Sam stated.  
  
"Well I'm sure there are test results and such for my daughter that we are waiting for. I appreciate that you came by." Alan said.  
  
Oh great. Now my father is practically telling the only person to come to the hospital to see me to leave. The way these three keep talking about be as if I wasn't here is beginning to get on my nerves.  
  
"Actually I was hoping to take her home right away." Sam said.  
  
The doctor interrupted, "No, I am sure that this is to soon. She has experienced something traumatic and she still hasn't talked about it. I am going to call a councillor down since she doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
"What happened to my daughter?"  
  
I noted my father's reaction as Doctor Forman stated the word 'traumatic.' My God. He hasn't even taken the time to find out why I was brought into the hospital, his hospital. He's the bloody administrator here. If he really wanted to know, getting that information would have been a phone call away. I have had enough!  
  
"What Happened?" my voice was somewhat hysterical and Sam was looking very worried about what would come out of my mouth. Good. He should be for ignoring me. I turned back to my father. "You really want to know what happened?" At this point I had everyone's attention. "Last night I had sex with a man whom if circumstances had been normal, I never would have let near me much less touch me. "What happened?" Now I was screaming at them. "I woke up less than an hour ago and the only person here who apparently gives a damn is my OLD and DEAR friend Sam. HOW DO I FEEL? I feel sick to me stomach. I'm sore. I have bruises all over my body and I want a shower to wash that bastard's scent and touch off of me." I pointed to the doctor. "He says that physically I am going to be find and that he has all the documentation and has run all the test that he needs. So, I want everyone to get out so I can get dressed. Then I am signing MYSELF out of the hospital and SAM will drive me home. When I get home I am going to have a nice relaxing bath, then sit in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate while enjoying my friend Sam's company."  
  
Everyone just stood there gapping at me. "What the hell are you all waiting for! GET OUT!" They still weren't moving. "NOW!"  
  
That seemed to motivate them. They shuffled out of the room grumbling amongst themselves all the way.  
  
Now that they were gone I picked up the phone to call a rather exclusive clothing store that I have an account with. The one problem with this entire mess that everyone else seems to have forgotten is that I was brought in with no clothes. With my luck, what I was wearing last night is still laying on the floor of a certain crime scene. I ordered the clothes and promised a huge tip if they delivered them within the next half hour. Oh well, those three will probably be to busy talking about me to notice how much time passed by anyways.  
  
"$30 dollars" Sam glared at me while pulling out of the parking lot. "I'm glad you find this so amusing. Skye, I can't believe that you promised that kid $30 to bring you some clothes."  
  
I was doing my best not to laugh. "Sam, It could have been worse. I could have made you pay the bill for the clothing too."  
  
"For $30 I could have boughten you an outfit."  
  
"For $30 you couldn't have paid for these shoes." I looked Sam up and down. "For $30 you couldn't have boughten anything you have on either."  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Are you tell me that you didn't look at the price tag before you bought that outfit."  
  
"I didn't buy them." Sam replied.  
  
"You must introduce me to your personal shopper. He or she has excellent taste."  
  
"The clothes, the shoes it all comes with the ID Skye." Sam grumbled.  
  
"That is agency issued!" I looked at him and started laughing which only seemed to irritate Sam more. "I'm sorry. I just have this image in my head of an agency clerk issuing out Armani suits like they were army combat uniforms."  
  
That image seemed to do the trick. I could see Sam fighting not to smile. "In a way your right. Frisco hands me my new identity. I take that profile to outfitting and they give me everything that someone with that background would have while I memorize my new past. I will admit, this is the first time that a manicure was considered to be part of the uniform."  
  
"Sam, you wear it well. So what did you talk about with my father and the doctor in the hallway?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Sam come on. You were doing that anyway in the room with me. I want specifics."  
  
"Well the doctor spent some time stating his concerns or you going home. So on doctors orders, you are going to do nothing for the next couple of days."  
  
"Sounds boring."  
  
"What are the chances that I can get you to follow your doctors advise?" Sam looked at me for a second. "I see that I am going to have to be fairly persuasive."  
  
I decided to change the subject. "What did my father have to say?"  
  
"Well, he was full of questions. For example, did you know that we met in college?"  
  
"I don't recall you being in any of my classes."  
  
"We met at a soccer match."  
  
"Did I do anything that my father is going to bring up?"  
  
"Not really, you just impressed the hell out of me with your looks, intelligence, charm and wit."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't go running in the opposite direction?"  
  
"Nope. From the first moment that I met you, I knew we were going to be great friends."  
  
"Hmmm, I don't recall you being in any of my class photos or year books."  
  
"Do you have those yearbooks?"  
  
"Sure, they are packed away with some old photo albums."  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow them for a couple of days."  
  
I looked at him curiously. "I guess so. Why? What are you up to?"  
  
"Photographic evidence."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am already listed as being enrolled at the same time you were, in case anyone checks. If I could borrow the yearbooks and the photo albums, I could come up with some photographic history for us."  
  
My disbelief must have shown on my face. "Skye, it really isn't all that difficult. If anything, creating new photos has gotten much easier over the years."  
  
"Sam, if you are going to create photo memories of things that never happened, then you and I need to sit down and get our stories straight. It sounds to me like you plan on being around for a few days."  
  
"Skye, I promise, before I let anyone see any pictures of us, I will sit down with you and discuss when each of the pictures could have happened. I don't think either one of us could live with the discrepancies."  
  
I felt the car come to a stop and froze. "Well here we are. Home sweet home."  
  
"Skye, are you okay?"  
  
I just sat there frozen, looking at the house. I couldn't make myself move.  
  
"Skye?"  
  
I took a deep breath. Oh god. Was it really only yesterday. It seems like I have lived a lifetime since I was last here. So much has happened. Jax leaving me for that tramp, my alliance with Frisco, Alcazar's death, and it all happened in less than twenty-four hours. How could my life have turned so upside down in so little time?  
  
"Skye?" Sam sounded worried.  
  
"I'm okay. It's just that the last time I slept in this house, I still thought that I had everything I ever believed I ever wanted.  
  
"You only thought you had it?"  
  
I was still looking at the house, caught in the memories. "It was all based on lies."  
  
"Because you lied to him?"  
  
"No, because he lied to me." I had only whispered the words but Sam still heard them.  
  
I could see Sam was confused, but I really didn't feel like explaining it to him. Instead I walked to the door and let myself in. Sam followed.  
  
"I put my things in your spare bedroom. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, it's okay. I kind of like the idea of having you here. It will help keep my mind off of other things."  
  
"Why don't you go take that bath you were talking about, change, and then come back here. I will start a nice fire, pull up a couple of chairs, drink some hot chocolate, and get to know each other."  
  
I sighed, "Just what I always wanted. A man who actually listens when I say what I want."  
  
"Well, lucky for you, I happen to make an excellent cup of hot chocolate. Now go on. Get cleaned up and change into something made for relaxing. My lady, the only thing you are going to do for the rest of the day is lounge around and be lazy."  
  
"With you waiting on me hand and foot. How did I ever get so lucky?" I walked through my room to the bathroom and shut the door. So many memories. Why does it have to hurt so much? I started to fill up the bathtub, and slipped in and closed my eyes.  
  
I could hear the water running in the bathtub. Good. Maybe a nice relaxing bath will help Skye. I looked around the room. I didn't have to ask why she would need me around as a distraction. There are little pieces of her husband's life scattered all over this place. Pictures, mementos, some clothing. Maybe after I get her settled I will find a box and help her go through everything. It can't be easy living in a place that is filled with mementos of their life together, no matter how short that time was.  
  
I started the fire. I can't even imagine what she is going through. I know damn well that the only reason she helped us yesterday was because her husband was busy screwing another woman. It seems wrong somehow that we took advantage of that pain. I can't even begin to imagine what I would do if I found out my spouse had cheated on me or left me for someone else. Life in the WSB is hard on relationships. I have seen so many break up over the continued strain of having to live apart for extended periods of time. The only reason mine has endured for as long as it has is because I married another agent. If I ever found out that Tory screwed me over the way this Jax fellow has screwed over Skye, I would probably fall apart.  
  
I went to the kitchen and started to warm some milk for the hot chocolate. It doesn't seem fair. I have read her files. The lady has had an extremely hard life. I wouldn't wish the abuse that was dumped on her shoulders on anyone. Yet she hasn't broken. She is a lot stronger than I would have been in her shoes.  
  
I walked to her bedroom door to ask if Skye was dressed. I stopped and listened to the faint muffled cry coming through the door. Should I go in or let her make it through this on her own. The lady has a lot of pride. She wouldn't appreciate being caught crying. But on the other hand, everyone needs someone to lean on. I walked in the room. Skye was curled up in her robe on the floor by her closet. I walked over, sat down beside her, picked her up and put her on my lap. "What's wrong?" I whispered.  
  
"I can't" Skye sobbed in a broken cry.  
  
"What can't you do?" I whispered softly.  
  
Skye was silent for a moment. "I can't sleep on that bed tonight. I can't. I can't sleep there without him. I had to do it while he was in the hospital. I can't do it again"  
  
I picked Skye up and carried her to a chair in front of the fireplace. I looked around and found a blanket, carried it over, and tucked her in. "If you don't want to sleep in that bed ever again, than you don't have to."  
  
I picked up the phone and called Frisco.  
  
"Frisco here."  
  
"Frisco, don't panic, nothings wrong. It's Sam."  
  
"You know Sam. I have heard more from you in the last day than I usually do over an entire month."  
  
"You don't normally give me such nice cushy assignments. You normally send me into the middle of nowhere and forget about me for a couple of weeks."  
  
"What do you need Sam?"  
  
"I need someone find a furniture shop and bring over a new king sized bed with all the trimmings. You know blankets, pillows, and everything else that would appeal to my lady. And then I need Chris and a couple of other guys to move the old one."  
  
"You don't like the bed in her guest room? And why do you need Chris."  
  
"It isn't my bed that is being replaced. It's hers. I need Chris because we are going to burn the old one and anything else that belonged to her husband that the lady feels like getting rid of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me. It is necessary." 


	7. I'm redecorating

Ch 6  
  
Detective Taggert's car  
  
Well so far we have been able to eliminate five people from my list. Felicia and Roy were in the bar talking. Alexis was talking to a potential client. Cason was with his new sister-in-law, Courtney. And Skye, although in the room, was to out of it to have been able to push him over the ledge. That leaves Sunny, Brenda, Jax, Carly, and Ned. God I hope it was Sunny. I would love to throw his ass behind bars. I'll find out tomorrow when we question the others if they have confirmable alibis. Hopefully Skye will remember something that will help us catch the murderer.  
  
I pulled up her drive and came to a stop. As I got out of the car, I noticed a great deal of smoke rising from the back of the house. 'What the Hell!' I ran swiftly across the yard and around the house. Then I just stopped. My jaw dropped. I couldn't help it. The sight was so ridiculous that I started laughing.  
  
There in the backyard sat a bed with a fire going in the middle of it. Around the bed sat an assortment of furniture that two men were busy braking down and throwing into the fire. Skye was sitting on a lawn chair up wind of the fire, laughing and directing someone she called Chris as to which of the various boxes should go on the pile next.  
  
Chris was currently throwing men's' clothes into the fire. Jax is sure going to get a shock when he comes to pick up his stuff. From the look of things, She wasn't leaving any souvenirs of her husband behind.  
  
"Good evening, Detective."  
  
I jumped. Sam Gemins was directly behind me and I didn't hear him walk up again. Damn it all to hell. How does he do that? "I see that you are still here. I don't suppose that you have a license for this little bonfire." To my amazement he pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to me with a grin.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of doing anything illegal within your jurisdiction."  
  
I wasn't sure but I could almost swear that the man was mocking me. "How long will you be in town Mr Gemins?"  
  
"Please, call me Sam. I am currently working on a business deal with my lady over there. Until it is concluded, I have no plans to leave. Detective, is this a social call or do you have a reason for being here?"  
  
"I need to talk to Mrs. Jacks about last night." Sam had such a protective look on his face that at first I thought that I would have to argue with him in order to talk to here.  
  
Sam just nodded reluctantly. "I have been expecting this. I will get Sky and we can go in the house where she can be more comfortable."  
  
I watched as Sam walked over to Skye, picked her up and proceeded to carry her into the house. Jeeze, the way that guy is behaving, there has to be more going on between them that just friendship.  
  
I followed Skye and Sam into the house and watched as Sam carefully placed Skye on the sofa and covered her up.  
  
"Sam," Skye said sweetly, "could you make me some coffee? I'm sure that Detective Taggert would appreciate a cup."  
  
As Sam left the room he said to me, "Go easy on her. She has had a hard day and she just got out of the hospital."  
  
I looked around the room with a smile. They sure cleared this place up.  
  
"We're redecorating." Skye commented.  
  
I nodded. "I noticed. Have you known Mr Gemins long?"  
  
"We went to college together."  
  
"You seem close."  
  
"Well we might have dated a couple of times but we are definitely good friends now."  
  
"He says that you are doing business together."  
  
"Skye smiled, "Any business with Sam is always interesting."  
  
"Mrs Jacks," Skye cringed at the name, "I need to ask you some questions about Alcazar's murder."  
  
"No offence but the last time I saw Alcazar, he was still alive. Did I kill him? No. If given the opportunity would I? After what he did to me, absolutely."  
  
"You currently aren't a suspect. I would like to ask you some questions about last night?"  
  
"Do I need to go downtown?"  
  
"If you would prefer, we could do it right here."  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem surprised. I just thought that you would want a formal statement."  
  
"Perhaps at sometime I will. But right now, we have managed to keep any news about you out of the press. We already have a good grasp on what happened to you that night. It won't do nay good to leak to the killer that another person was there. Whether or not you remember anything, it isn't in the best interests of this investigation to make you a target."  
  
"What do you need to know?"  
  
"I want you to tell me what you remember last night starting from when you first saw him until whatever you last remember."  
  
"Well, I went to Club Quiete to meet Sam for a late snack. I was early. I sat down and had some tea. Alcazar came in. I'm sorry but after that everything starts to get fuzzy."  
  
"Take your time. Tell me anything you can remember."  
  
"He was rubbing it in that my husband had left me for Brenda. He brought me another cup of tea. We left. I still don't know why I would leave with him. We went to his hotel room. There was someone from room service, I think. I'm sorry, but I really don't reel like talking about what happened next. I obviously won't be pressing charges. He's dead. Do you really need the details of what he did?"  
  
"How about you skip ahead to what happened afterwards. I need to know if you remember anything about what happened between the time he was with you and when he was killed."  
  
"He left the room."  
  
"Your sure."  
  
"Yes, someone was knocking at the door."  
  
"Can you remember who? Did you hear them talk? Was it a male's or a female's voice?"  
  
"I'm sorry, beyond the knock at the door and his leaving the room, I really don't remember."  
  
"Okay, that will do for now. If you remember anything, any small detail; I want you to call me."  
  
I heard Sam entering the room with the coffee. Well at least the cups made some noise as they rested on the platter, even if he didn't. I would have like to ask for more, but some instinct shouted that I wouldn't get very far with Sam in the room. He seems to have assigned himself the role of her protector. Besides, the doctor said that it could take days for her to remember anything, assuming she remembers at all. Stress wasn't going to force a memory to the surface.  
  
"My Lady, here is your coffee." Sam said.  
  
"Thank you Sam." Skye replied.  
  
"I have everything that I need for the moment," I declared as I stood up. "Thank you for your time and patience Mrs Jacks. Please, if you remember anything, call me."  
  
"I will." Skye had stiffened momentarily at my last words.  
  
"My Lady, I am going to walk the Detective to his car."  
  
"Thank you Sam." Skye nodded.  
  
Sam walked me out of the house.  
  
"So have you and Skye known each other long?"  
  
"We met in college."  
  
"Have you always referred to Skye as your lady?"  
  
"That's a very personal question." Sam studied me for a moment before replying. "I have only started calling her my Lady today."  
  
"Why? Because she is suddenly available?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed? I would have thought you would have. You seem to take note of everything else."  
  
"Noticed what?" Wondering what it was that I could have missed.  
  
"Whenever someone calls her Mrs. Jacks, she becomes upset. I first noticed it yesterday while a friend of mine was talking to her."  
  
"It reminds her of her husband."  
  
"Who is probably busy breaking every vow he ever made to her as we speak."  
  
I admire your method of distraction." I replied while observing the smoke rising from behind the house."  
  
Sam smiled, "destructive but effective."  
  
As I got in my car and pulled away, I couldn't help smiling. Whenever I have ever seen Mrs Skye Chandler Quartermaine Jacks, I have been amused, annoyed, irritated, insulted and worried (especially after last night), but I have never been bored. I started laughing as I pulled out on to the road. The lady will probably send her husband the bill for redecorating that place. Damn am I glad that I'm not in her husband's shoes. _______________________________________  
  
"So Sam," Skye said as he walked through the door. "What was that about?"  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
With one look Skye clearly stated that she was not amused. "You know, that don't you dare jump my claim, this is my woman act you were putting on for Detective Taggert a few minutes ago. Let me get two things straight right now. First, I'm not yours and I never will be. And secondly, I can take care of myself Sam Gemins. I managed before you walked into my life today and I will manage even better after you are gone. I don't need you to march in here and start acting like a macho crazed male protecting his woman."  
  
I could tell that she was warming up to chew me out so I said the only thing that would save me from a lecture. "Your right."  
  
"And if you think.ah.what did you say?"  
  
I haven't been married for five years without learning a few things. "You are right."  
  
Skye just stood there for a moment, mouth open, starring at me like I had come from another planet. "I can not have heard that right. I must make an appointment to have my hearing checked."  
  
"Skye you heard correctly. I acted overly possessive and it obviously made you uncomfortable. I didn't discuss acting like the heavy-handed boyfriend before hand like I told you that I would. I'm sorry."  
  
"I can't believe it." Skye looked stunned.  
  
"No one has ever told me that I was right before." I wasn't sure if Skye was going to start laughing or crying.  
  
"What do they usually say when you confront someone for something they did that was out of line?"  
  
"I'm ungrateful for not appreciating their method of handling things. Let me see. Spoiled, insecure brat, a mistake. That I'm wrong and they're right. Stop complaining. They're handling it, usually in such a way that I'm screwed over. Hell my husband said that he was sick of dealing with my insecurities."  
  
"First of all, there is nothing wrong with making sure that another person understands that their solution made you uncomfortable in some way. This is your life, not theirs and if their solution hurts you then it was the wrong one. You have every right to get angry. As for your husband, I haven't seen or heard anything about him yet that I approve of. I mean, he ran out on his marriage for a woman who has been fucking another man for the last nine months."  
  
Everything in Skye's stature stiffened and focused on me. "Four years."  
  
"Four years what?"  
  
"Brenda claims that she has been with Alcazar for the last four years. The doctor that Jax talked to told him that Alcazar paid him off to tell her that she was sick four years ago."  
  
Sam shook his head. "No. Alcazar only meet Brenda nine months ago. He did take her to the clinic occasionally but she was already a regular patient there."  
  
"So Alcazar couldn't have paid off the doctor four years ago because they never meet."  
  
"I highly doubt that Jax talked to Brenda's doctor."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I heard of that clinic when people at the office talked about Brenda's involvement with Alcazar. It has a non-disclosure policy. The patient has to sign release papers giving the doctors permission to disclose their medical information before they will talk to that person. This non- disclosure includes family, husband, kids or whoever is paying the bill. So even Alcazar couldn't get that information."  
  
"So either Brenda knew and signed the papers because she wanted Jax to find out or that wasn't the real doctor."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"If Jax didn't talk to the real doctor, I'm guessing that I didn't talk to a real nurse either." Skye started laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm back to the question that started this entire mess."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Is Brenda really dying or is she faking it?"  
  
"Oh no," I could see the wheels turning in her mind.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Skye, you look like you have a plan."  
  
"It isn't a plan so much as it is a goal Sam."  
  
"This goal would be?"  
  
"There is only one way that I will have an answer that I can trust to my question. I need to find a way to run that test again." 


	8. Is she?

@#%$, Damn it, and a dozen other swear words went through my mind. Just when I had a viable plan as to how to get the necessary DNA materials off of Brenda, Fate has to jump in and kick me in the ass. Why me? We all know what they say about the Devil loving people who make plans, but couldn't he take a break now and then from ruining mine.  
  
"Good morning, My Lady."  
  
Sam walked in half dressed in sweatpants and stretching like he just rolled out of bed. Hmmm. If I have to have a man around, at least he is easy on the eyes.  
  
"Have you made any coffee?"  
  
I was still feeling out of sorts over having my plans interrupted. I shook my head, "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, no shirt, no shoes, no service."  
  
Sam smiled at my grumpy tone. "I rarely get dressed before I have my morning coffee."  
  
"So I will be subjected to this bit of eye candy every morning?"  
  
"Unless you plan to bring me my morning cup in bed."  
  
"Flirting Sam?"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. Did you have a bad night?"  
  
"No, more like a bad morning."  
  
"You couldn't have been up long enough for things to go that badly. So, what's the bad news?"  
  
I turned on the radio. "It's on all the news stations." I turned the dial until I found what I was looking for.  
  
"In the news, Brenda Morgan was arrested this morning for the murder of Luis Alcazar."  
  
I flipped off the radio station and turned to Sam. "Now do you see why I'm so upset? How the hell am I supposed to find out whether or not that husband steeling bitch is really sick or not if she is sitting in a jail cell?"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are like a dog with a bone when you get an idea in your head, Skye."  
  
"Actually, yes. All three of my ex-husbands."  
  
"I don't understand. How could they have found sufficient evidence to arrest her?"  
  
"They probably found the knife. Her finger prints were all over it."  
  
"What knife?"  
  
"Brenda paid a little visit last night and attacked Alcazar with a knife."  
  
Sam swore. "When the hell did that happen?"  
  
"Right before you showed up."  
  
"Damn. I though we were the only ones there last night."  
  
"Are you kidding? That place was practically Grand Central Station. First room service, then Brenda, then you, and I could have sworn that Jax was there last night."  
  
"Did they see you?"  
  
"No. Brenda was focused on Alcazar and despite our differences; I have a hard time believing that Jax would just leave me there in the state I was in. Although, I would give just about anything to find out what Alcazar meant."  
  
At Sam's questioning look, I said, "Before Brenda attacked him, Alcazar said, 'How long do you think that you can get away with this latest act Brenda? Eventually they will find out that you are playing them for fools.'"  
  
Sam whistled. "Well, Alcazar is dead and we will probably never get the truth out of Brenda."  
  
"And that still leaves me with the problem of whether or not Brenda is really sick."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because, despite everything Jax has done, I still love the Bastard."  
  
"Oh God, please don't tell me that you want him back."  
  
"No, even if he wanted to come back, I'm not sure I could take him back. He has lied to me to many times and broken to many promises." I started laughing. "Ironic isn't it. The reason I can't take him back is because of his lies to me. Considering how many times I have lied to him, it's almost hypocritical."  
  
"I assume these lies are about Brenda, from the way you are so determined to get to the truth about her."  
  
I nodded. "He found out that Brenda was alive on our wedding night. Not only did he not tell me about her, he asked her to stay. He even arranged for a place for her to go. I woke up alone the next morning because he had gone to her. He postponed our honeymoon because of her then turned around and lied to me about why. He continued to see Brenda and lied to me about were he was. He was even bold enough to say that he had a meeting with my half-brother Jason. He probably thought that it was a safe lie. After all, Jason and I don't talk. Except for that day, for the time he said that he was with Jason, Jason had stopped by to talk to me."  
  
"After all of this, Jax had the nerve to turn around and tell me that our marriage was over because I didn't tell him what I thought I knew about Brenda. And you know what, the truth is I probably haven't gotten to the truth about her yet."  
  
"Skye, it sounds to me like he was looking for a reason to leave."  
  
"I know. And that was the worst lie of them all. The lie he told to himself. He kept telling me that I was the woman that he wanted to be with, not Brenda."  
  
"It seems to me that if that were the truth, after you two argued he wouldn't have jumped from you bed into Brenda's. He would have gone somewhere to be alone."  
  
"My point exactly. He was trying to ease his guilty conscience by waiting for the first thing that came along that he could blame me for. God forbid should he just once admit the truth. From the moment she came back, he wanted to be with her."  
  
"That's why you want to know the truth about Brenda."  
  
"I think that it is only fair that he knows what he is taking to bed at night, don't you?"  
  
"You're not going to let this go, are you."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Okay. There has to be another way to get that information."  
  
"I already tried to get to her medical files. I didn't have enough time before I was caught."  
  
"You didn't have me with you. I can pick locks and get by any security system. All you need to do is distract the doctor."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They will probably have me arrested if I show up there again after I tried to get into their files in the first place."  
  
Ring Ring  
  
I looked at the phone slightly annoyed.  
  
Ring  
  
"Do you want me to get that for you Skye?"  
  
Ring  
  
"No." I picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"This is the Relnmar clinic in Switzerland. I am trying to contact Antoinette Quartermaine."  
  
"This is Antoinette Quartermaine."  
  
"I'm afraid we found something unusual in you r test results, but our clinic's policies forbid talking about a patients medical records over the phone."  
  
I stood there somewhat in shock. "Actually, I'm truly beginning to appreciate you hospital's privacy policy. I would like to make an appointment with the doctor who ordered the tests."  
  
"Of course. That would probably be for the best. After explaining the complication, he could refer you to someone more suited to handle the problem."  
  
"Is there any opening for Thursday?"  
  
"There is one at 3:30."  
  
"Please schedule me in at that time."  
  
"Okay, your appointment is scheduled for 3:30 on Thursday afternoon."  
  
"Thank you very much for the phone call." As I hung up the phone, I felt extremely light headed.  
  
"Skye, what's wrong?"  
  
"Sam, were you serious about breaking into the medical files?"  
  
"Yes, if that's what you want. Why?"  
  
"Because it looks like you're about to get your chance. I have an appointment with the good doctor on Thursday. We are going to Switzerland."  
  
_____________________________  
  
"You promise that they won't harm the photos?"  
  
"Will you relax and sit down. Skye, in case you haven't noticed the pilot wants all the nice people in his plane to buckle up before he takes off."  
  
"Well then he isn't worried about me then because I don't know of anyone who would describe me as nice. Now about my photos."  
  
"No one is going to hurt your photos. They're just going to scan in some of your old photos and intermix the pictures with some of mine."  
  
I could tell that Sam was doing everything he could to not laugh. "What?" I blurted out.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sam the flight to Zurich is about 8 ½ hours. I guarantee that if you don't start talking, I can make this flight feel a lot longer."  
  
"It's just that you are more protective of that box of photos than you are of your jewellery."  
  
"My jewellery is insured and easily replaced. My photos aren't."  
  
"I'm sorry Skye. I just think that it's kind of funny that you keep your photos in a fire safe lock box in the back of your closet while your jewellery sits out on the counter."  
  
"So I'm a little screwed up."  
  
"Actually, I think that it's the rest of the world that is screwed up. Your probably the only sane one in the lot."  
  
"That's a scary thought."  
  
"In the interest of passing time, do you mind if I ask a question?"  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"This is a hypothetical situation. You are going to take over a company. What is the first thing you would do?"  
  
"That depends, do I intend to run this company myself?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Find a backer."  
  
"Why? I've scene your file. You could easily afford most companies. Why find a backer?"  
  
"I'm to conservative with my own money." I laughed at the disbelief on Sam's face. "It's true. I have two files at home. One is rather thick and the other has only a few sheets of paper. The thick folder is where I keep the bulk of my money. Every one of those investments is extremely safe and low risk. The profits on these don't yield the high returns one generally finds in something more speculative but these profits are guaranteed. I keep all but $700,000 of my total estate in that folder."  
  
"The other folder with the few sheets of paper is the $700,000?"  
  
"Correct. When I first started handling my own funds, a gambler friend of mine gave me some advice on how to handle my money that I still follow. He said to sit down, take a look at everything I own and decide how much of it that I am willing to loose. Not just risk, but out and out loose. Then take the rest and put it somewhere safe. When I go out to play, I pretend that the other portion doesn't exist."  
  
"The portion you play with, that you decided that you could loose was $700,000?"  
  
"No. It was $250,000, but that was twelve years ago. Every year at tax time, I take half the profits from my high-risk folder and put it in the safe pile. But the base on the risk pile gradually rose to $700,000. I never play with the rest. The only time I play ruthlessly with larger sums is when I am playing with someone else's money."  
  
"That explains Jax."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"When you went after ELQ, you wanted to run the company. Therefore you needed someone else to buy it and put you in charge. So you chased Jax."  
  
"To a certain extent, you are right. I was extremely attracted to Jax, not just sexually. I was looking for someone with money and power. Jax had both. Then I made a big mistake. Well, actually, I made three. I fell in love with him. I let him know it. Then, I married him. The last one is what I regret the most. I can't believe that I let him, hell, that I let any man talk me into going before a priest again and saying vows for the fourth time in my life. After my third marriage, I swore that I would never do it again. That I would never get up and listen to another man lie to me before a priest. My first two responses to Jax's wedding proposal was no. He told me that if I said yes then he would spend the rest of my life making sure that I didn't regret it. Well, I do regret it. When the power went out at the church, before the power went out at the church, there was a little voice in my head telling me to make a run for it."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because my mother once told me that my first instinct brings nothing but trouble. That I should go with the second, third, or maybe the fourth."  
  
"Skye. Do me a favour. Don't ignore your first instinct. Even if you don't act on it, tell me what it was. You never know. It might turn out to be the better response." . _____________  
  
"You do realize that if we find out that Brenda really is ill, then she will have the prefect excuse for getting away with murder."  
  
"I know. However if she really is ill, I see no reason why we need to inform everyone right away. A few days in jail won't hurt her that much."  
  
"Skye, by the time we get back, she will already have been in jail for a couple of days."  
  
"You have got to be kidding. With the way Sonny and Jax hover over her, I doubt that she will even spend the night."  
  
"Here is where we part company. Remember, you need to keep him away from his office for as long as you can."  
  
"Don't worry. The one thing I'm very good at is keeping a man distracted."  
  
I walked to the front counter.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Hello, My name is Antoinette Quartermaine. I have an appointment." When I used the name Antoinette Quartermaine last time, I never thought that I would ever be in this clinic again. But there are some advantages to using my first name. Very few people know what my real first name is. The few that do know it also know that I never use it. Anyone asking here about Mrs Skye Jacks will get absolutely nowhere.  
  
"Yes, Miss Quartermaine. IF you will have a seat, I will call you when the doctor is ready for you."  
  
"Thank you." I sat down and started flipping through a magazine. Oh god. What if something is really wrong? I have been so focused on finding out the truth that it never occurred to me until just now that the reason I could get this appointment was because something might be wrong. What if it is serious? How could it be serious? I feel perfectly fine. What did that lady say? That they found something unusual in my test results. That doesn't tell me much."  
  
"Miss Quartermaine. The Doctor will see you now. Please follow me."  
  
As I walked into the office, the doctor looked up and scowled. Well, I guess that he remembers me.  
  
"Hello Miss Quartermaine. I hope you won't be to insulted if I refuse to leave you alone in my office."  
  
"I understand completely." The last time I was here, he caught me trying to break into his files. "The nurse said that you found something in my test results."  
  
"Yes. If you would sit down then I will explain it to you."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"I don't believe so, but since you had stated past complications in your medical history, I felt that it would be necessary to bring this to your attention. We found evidence to suggest that you have recently miscarried."  
  
Oh god. A miscarriage? How could I have had a miscarriage? I wasn't even aware that I had been pregnant.  
  
"Now don't be alarmed. We figure that you were probably only a couple of weeks into the pregnancy. It is quite normal for a female to miscarry during this time and not know about it. It probably felt like a heavy menstrual cycle."  
  
Oh God. I know exactly when it happened. Right after I slipped up and got drunk. While I was hiding from everyone in all of those awful hotels, I had a heavy period and I was at least a week and a half late before that.  
  
"However, due to your past medical history, I felt that it would be prudent that you be informed. I have created a list here of several doctors that are the best in that field. It would be in your best interest if you went to see one of them and make sure that there wasn't any complications."  
  
"Thank you." I started to stand up but my legs were shaking so badly that they wouldn't support my weight.  
  
The doctor came around the desk. "Here, let me help you to the nurse's station. I don't have any more appointments for the day, so why don't we take a short walk while you absorb this information. Afterwards, I can help you make an appointment. Some of these doctors keep a tight schedule. I might be able to get you an opening sooner."  
  
The doctor walked with me around the corridors until I felt like I wasn't going to pass out. Then he led me to a waiting area so that we could sit down. "Ok, now, what state do you live in?"  
  
Did he just say something? My mind was so numb that while I know that he had been talking, I wasn't really paying attention. Oh yes, something about where I live. "New York."  
  
He nodded and looked at some paper in his hand. "I know, Doctor Clifson at the Mayo Clinic in Manchester, Minnesota. He is the best in that field in the states. I will have the nurse call him and set up the appointment."  
  
"Thank you. Have you ever been to the Mayo Clinic?"  
  
"Actually, I just returned from there. I have done several case studies and my findings were recently published."  
  
"Really? Is it on the same disease this clinic specializes in?"  
  
"Of course. I'm quite proud of the book. It even has my picture on the inside of the back cover. The Mayo clinic in Manchester was my last stop on the book tour."  
  
"So you have been touring all the book shops?"  
  
"And giving lectures on the disease at various hospitals."  
  
"Did you stop in New York?"  
  
"No. It was kind of strange that we didn't.  
  
"Why was that?"  
  
"We had two confirmed book signings on one lecture scheduled in that state but they were cancelled at the last minute."  
  
"That is odd." Someone didn't want the doctor to show up in New York. "So is there any chance that I can get a signed copy of your book?"  
  
"Of course. I have a couple of extra copies in my office. We can pick one up after we stop at the nurse's station."  
  
"I almost feel guilty taking it from you after trying to break into your files the last time I was here."  
  
"Would it make you fill any better if I told you that I planed to charge the cost of the book to your bill?"  
  
I laughed. "Gee thanks. That actually does make me feel better."  
  
"I'm glad to be of service. If you would wait here, I will get the book and the appointment made for you."  
  
Well that went well. Sam was right. Jax never did talk to that doctor. I wonder who hired the impersonator. I bet it wasn't a coincidence that the real doctor's appointments in New York were cancelled at about the same time that the fake showed up in Port Charles, New York.  
  
I looked up as the doctor returned. "Here is the book, signed as requested. Your appointment is three weeks from today with Doctor Clifson at the Mayo Clinic in Manchester Minnesota at 12:30. That was the only time that he could fit you into his schedule for the next two months."  
  
"I'm sure that it will be fine. Thank you for going to so much trouble."  
  
"It was a pleasure. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
I walked out and got into the car. "Hi Sam."  
  
"What took you so long? I have been waiting here for 45 minutes."  
  
Actually I had forgotten all about Sam. "I told you that I was good at distracting men. Besides, the doctor and I had a lot to talk about."  
  
"Are you okay? I mean how bad is it?"  
  
"Relax. I'm fine."  
  
"Skye, They asked you to come to Switzerland so they could discuss your test results. The last time I checked, a doctor wouldn't ask you to fly half-way across the world in order to tell you that you are perfectly healthy."  
  
"I have an appointment with a specialist in the states in three weeks. I will know more then." I could tell that Sam wasn't satisfied so I changed the subject. "Did you get it?"  
  
He nodded his head. He knew what I was doing. I guess he decided to let me get away with it. "Thanks to your brilliant distraction, I not only found and copied Brenda's medical records, I also have copies of her medical bills and payment records for the last four years. They were definitely treating her for something. I'm sure that is will make interesting reading on the way home."  
  
"Sam, this may sound funny but I bless the day you came into my life and beat the crap out of me."  
  
"I can honestly say that you are the first to ever tell me that." 


	9. the deal

She seems awfully sad for someone who just got what she wanted. She is just sitting there, looking out at the clouds. She looks like a lost child whose favourite toy was taken away. She was so excited at the beginning of this trip. She was happy and confident, so completely sure that this time, with my help, she would have her answers. I was happy to do this for her. But now that we have it, she should be celebrating and ready to take on the world. Instead she's sad, depressed and in pain, like someone kicked her in the gut and she hasn't quite recovered yet. What did that doctor tell her? She has an appointment with a specialist in three weeks. What kind of specialist? How serious is this? Damn it, hasn't life knocked her around enough lately? Just this once, couldn't she have been allowed to enjoy a little victory? She's rubbing her hand lightly over her stomach again. Whatever it is, I hope she isn't in any physical pain. "Skye?"  
  
She looked over at me. Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. "There was a baby in there Sam and I didn't even know it."  
  
A child! She's pregnant! No wait. She said that there was a baby. A terrible feeling shimmered down my spine. Oh God, what if. "Did we? I mean was it something that I did that caused."  
  
Skye interrupted me with a shake of her head before I could finish that thought. "No. It happened before we met."  
  
Of course. Her appointment with this clinic was before she and Jax broke up. They must have found out then. "Are you going to tell Jax?"  
  
"That we lost a child that we didn't even know we had. Probably because of the stress of breaking up, my one night drinking binge and the shock of thinking that I killed my Grandfather."  
  
"You thought that you killed your Grandfather?"  
  
She smiled briefly. "Well, I was angry at him."  
  
"From what I've read you probably had good reason."  
  
"I always have a good reason to hate the old goat, but this time he was in the hospital on life support and I stumbled in drunk and passed out. I woke to the alarms that the monitors were making because the plug on the life support machine had been pulled."  
  
"You thought that you pulled the plug."  
  
"I was the only one in the room besides him. It turns out that he pulled his own plug to try and frame me for his attempted murder."  
  
"He took a big chance, pulling the plug on his own life support system."  
  
"Well that's Grandfather. I think that he's convinced that he's immortal or something. You know what? After having pulled his own plug and framing me for it, the only reason that I'm glad he lived was so the family could trick him into admitting the truth. So does that make me a bad person?" "Hardly. And you're trying to change the subject."  
  
"Yes, and how very rude of you to notice."  
  
"Are you going to tell Jax?"  
  
"I don't know. What would be the point? To listen to him accuse me of trying to get his attention? As long as he is with her, he couldn't care less that he is hurting me."  
  
"He might surprise you and help you grieve."  
  
"Seeing him, even if he does come to comfort me, would just hurt me more. No, the pain is still to fresh."  
  
"When will you be ready to deal with Jax? How much time will be enough?"  
  
"I don't know. I need enough time so that the next time I see him, I will remember that he's no longer the man I thought I married. He's not the man who promised to love, honour and cherish me though better or worse and sickness and health. That man disappeared that day Brenda walked in the door. I need time to remember that I can't run to Jax for comfort or support."  
  
"Do you mean that you ever did?"  
  
"No. But I did like the idea that I could. Now I have to remember that the man I love is now the enemy."  
  
"The enemy? Isn't that a little extreme Skye?"  
  
"Someone who will lash out and hurt me on purpose, someone I can't trust and I dare not underestimate. Wouldn't you call that an enemy?"  
  
"Yes, I guess that is a good description of an enemy."  
  
"Well, that is what Jax has become."  
  
I was silent for a moment. That bastard left scars that I'm not sure will heal. What's really sad is that I can't help feeling that Jax will be back someday to try to reclaim what he threw away. Especially after what I've been reading. "So, do you want to know what's in the file?"  
  
"You're trying to change the subject Sam."  
  
"Yes, and how rude of you to notice." I decided to use her own words against her. That brought out a smile.  
  
"Sure Sam. Tell me what you know."  
  
"First of all, Brenda is definitely ill. The records show that she arrived at the clinic two days after her car went over the cliff."  
  
"So much for her story of recovering on Alcazar's ship. Brenda's mother died in that car crash. How bad was she hurt."  
  
"According to the records, she didn't have a scratch."  
  
"After going over a cliff into the ocean?"  
  
"Considering that she was at this clinic two days later, she probably wasn't in the car when it went over the cliff. Brenda has a regular appointment every two months to run test and to renew her medication, but she skipped her last appointment. That was scheduled three weeks ago."  
  
"In other words, she couldn't continue to maintain the fiction that she is perfectly healthy and doesn't know otherwise and still go see her doctor. People might get suspicious."  
  
"You did anyways."  
  
"I think that she was counting on that. I don't give out undeserved automatic trust. Jax kept asking me in so many little ways to trust her but she never did anything to deserve it. Quite the opposite in fact. Whenever no one else was there she would taunt me with phrases like she could get Jax back if she wanted. I see no reason to trust someone who puts on a goody two shoe face for one audience then acts like a total bitch when their back is turned."  
  
"This is interesting. Her bills where paid by four different bank accounts. Alcazar paid for the last nine months."  
  
"We already knew that."  
  
"Source A paid the bills for a year. Source B paid for a 16 months. Source C paid her medical bill until Alcazar took over."  
  
"Really? Is there anyway that you could use your resources and find out who those accounts belong to?" She noticed the rather long look on my face. "Damn, there is probably some company policy about using company resources."  
  
"Skye, we should talk to Frisco. I believe that something could be arranged."  
  
"Ah, quid pro quo. I want something from the WSB so they want something in return." Skye was wearing an extremely stern expression.  
  
"Please don't be upset."  
  
"I'm not upset Sam. I'm just trying to figure out what I have that the WSB would find of value."  
  
Should I tell her? Frisco already has plans for Skye. She could have whatever information she wants at her fingertips if she agrees to them. I glanced at Skye. I don't think so. We still have four hours on this flight and I'm sitting next to her. If she doesn't like the idea, those hours could turn into an eternity. I think I will wait this one out and call Frisco when we land. She needs something from us. This could very well be the opportunity we have been waiting for. ____________  
  
All the best laid plans of mice and men. During the entire week before Alcazar's death, no one visited him at night. We had him under surveillance all week. Not one person ever approached his hotel rooms. The one night we need everyone to stay away, everyone shows up on his doorstep.  
  
Damn it. We never intended for anyone to ever be arrested for his murder. What the hell was that Morgan woman doing there anyways? If she had to attack him with a knife, the least she could have done was kill him. Then our people could have made it look like self-defence. But no, she had to drop the knife and kick it under the furniture for the police to find. What was the point of attacking him? She didn't do any damage. To top it off, she's claiming that she doesn't remember being there. A knife with Alcazar's blood was found at the scene with her fingerprints all over it. She would be better off stating the truth. The ditz walked in, attacked him, failed to actually do any real damage and left. The nitwit wasn't standing near any cameras when Alcazar was killed nor was she seen by anyone with a watch.  
  
Now WSB headquarters wants us to get her off. They don't want any innocent parties going to jail for this one. I'm tempted to call them back and ask them to define innocent. The woman stayed willingly with Alcazar for 9 months. She knew what he was. It's not like she doesn't have blood on her hands. How many people died when she set Alcazar's boat on fire and sunk it? Eleven maybe 12 if that one in the coma doesn't make it. I don't see her shedding any tears over their deaths. True, they were Alcazar's men. But she spent 9 months with them. She had to have known them well. What kind of cold-hearted bitch is she? Most of these weren't hired guns. Three from the refuelling boat, a cook, two maids, a nurse, and a navigator. Only three were hired for their muscle. That's 11 counts of homicide that she walked away from. So please, I'd love for someone to tell me how they can refer to this bitch as innocent.  
  
A frantic knock at the door broke my train of thought.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Henri walked in looking rather frazzled. "Frisco, you better come quick."  
  
"What's wrong?" I groaned.  
  
"The new kid is about to get his ass kicked."  
  
"How could he be in trouble? He's assigned to a computer terminal."  
  
"Tori's here." Funny how that name seemed to be more than enough of an explanation.  
  
"Shit. What did he do? Hit on her?"  
  
"Worse. Tori asked about Sam and he started talking about what a babe Skye is and described in graphic detail how he would love to trade places with Sam."  
  
"Oh Hell!" I just might kick the kid's ass myself, if for no other reason than to teach him to keep his trap shut. "Tori's going to think that I sent Sam to seduce Skye." I ran out the door as quickly as I could.  
  
Everyone had already cleared themselves and any breakables from the area. Tori's temper is somewhat legendary. For such a small woman, she packs one hell of a punch. With her training in hand-to-hand combat, no one was willing to get between her and the kid. It looks like she already got in a few good swings. Well if nothing else, Tori's teaching him why he needs to keep his comments to himself.  
  
I whistled to get everyone's attention. "Okay, break it up." Tori backed off and shot me a look that said she would love to take a few swings at me too. "Tori, I want to see you in my office. Someone take the kid and patch him up. Everyone else, clean this up and get back to work." All around me, people were putting things back to their original positions. Tori whizzed by me and stepped into my office.  
  
"Maybe you should show her Skye's file while you're explaining why you assigned Sam to Skye." Henri suggested.  
  
Show her Skye's file? With Skye's history of seduction? Not a chance. "Henri, have you read Skye's file recently? I want to reassure Tori, not give her incentive to break Skye's neck."  
  
"Frisco, Sam's on line one."  
  
Thank God. He better be back. I may need him to calm his wife.  
  
I walked to the phone and picked it up. "Sam, where the hell are you?"  
  
"At the airport. We just landed. Frisco, you know that opportunity that you have been waiting for?"  
  
"Are you sure it isn't to soon?"  
  
"I think if we sell this right, she will jump on it. I'm going to take her home to rest and then we will come by tomorrow."  
  
"Negative. Sam, you need to come straight here."  
  
"Frisco, she is to tired to be reasoned with tonight."  
  
"Sam, if you value your marriage then you will stop here first."  
  
"Tori's there?"  
  
"She's here and in a very bad mood. Some idiot left her with the impression that you were sleeping with your latest assignment."  
  
"Shit! Frisco, we will be right there."  
  
I hung up and sighed. Now all I have to do is convince Tori that I'm not ordering her husband to seduce another woman.  
  
And I thought that I drove like a bat out of hell. I sunk my nails into the upholstery as Sam ran another light and avoided a near collision. When Sam said that we needed to get to headquarters ASAP, he meant it. This is something that I definitely need to remember for the future. When Sam is in a hurry, take a taxi. I will live longer. Sam skidded to a halt so quickly that I was thrown forward against the seatbelt. He shouted something that sounded like an apology as he threw on the emergency brakes, jumped out of the car and ran into the building. Geese, he didn't even take the time to shut off the engine. I turned off the engine, locked the door, pocketed the keys, and ran after Sam.  
  
This is headquarters? I have never seen such a chaotic mess. No one was at their desks. Everyone seemed to be in the process of setting up computers and monitors in the back corner of the room. Maybe they are still unpacking. No that isn't right. It looks more like the area had been cleared in a hurry and now they were trying to put it back into place.  
  
I caught sight of Sam up ahead and ran to catch up. Whatever the hell is going on, it is usually better to be in the middle of it, getting the information first hand than sitting on the sidelines waiting for someone else to tell you when to duck. I caught up to Sam as he approached some computer geek toward the back of the building. "Hi Henri." I heard him say. "Where's."  
  
Crash. "If you think for one god damn moment that I am going to just sit back while you order my husband to seduce some vulnerable little housewife." just then a door slammed and the voices became mumbled.  
  
"Your wife is in there." Henri pointed out unnecessarily. Sam was already striding toward to door and opening it. "I swear to god, If my husband has so much as looked at another woman in that way on your orders, then." Sam closed the door before I could hear the rest of the threat.  
  
I looked at Henri. "Sam's married?"  
  
Henri nodded. "Five years now."  
  
"Oh thank god." Henri looked at me in amusement. Opps, did I just say that out loud. "Uh, what I mean is, just wait a minute. Did she just call me a vulnerable little housewife?" Okay, maybe I am a little vulnerable but who in the hell would describe me as some little housewife.  
  
Henri looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to stay and answer me or run and hide to avoid the chance of having another potentially dangerous angry woman on his hands. "Well, uh, Tori, Sam's wife, somehow had the impression that Frisco sent Sam to seduce you to get you to agree to help them. Frisco might have given her the impression that you were a housewife in order to reassure here that she has nothing to worry about. It's not that anyone sees, ah, thinks of you as a little housewife."  
  
"Frisco is trying to get his ass out of a jam." I suddenly found this entire situation to be rather amusing. "So how did she come to the conclusion that Sam was there to seduce me?"  
  
"Well there is sort of a precedent of using sex as a means to an end in the WSB. Sex can be a means of creating false intimacy or trust. It can make a person more inclined to accept their lover's ideas."  
  
Oh yeah. I know all about that. Sex can be a great weapon, but I thought that the WSB already had what they wanted from me. Then why is Sam still here? I can move about on my own. Yet they haven't reassigned him. Hmm. Something else is going on. Henri said that Sam's wife thinks that Frisco sent Sam to seduce me in order to agree to help them. Yes! I have something to bargain with. My mind was practically singing that phrase over and over again in my mind. I wonder what Frisco wants. I wonder how much Henri knows. "I have to be honest. There was a part of me that thought Sam had been sent to seduce me to help them out too. I was sort of waiting for Sam to make his move but it never came."  
  
"Really! Would you have let him?"  
  
I slowly moved closer to Henri. "I hadn't decided yet. A girl has needs." I laid my hand on his chest and looked straight into his eyes. "But now that he is married, I guess that I will have to start checking out my other options." I sighed.  
  
Henri gulped. "So Henri, since Sam might not be sticking around much longer, why don't you save us all some time and explain to me Frisco's proposal." I whispered in his ear as he backed up into his desk.  
  
"I, ah, well, that is."  
  
"Yes Henri?"  
  
"I think that I better leave that for Frisco." He blurted out as he swiftly moved to the other side of the desk.  
  
I looked at him with some amusement. He is so nervous over there. He is kind of cute in a geeky sort of way. In fact, if he were dressed in the right clothes, I might even call him handsome. This really is mean of me. I know. I should put him at ease and reassure him that he has nothing to worry about. He really isn't my type. It's not his looks. It's his attitude. I like my men to be a lot more confident than this guy. But at this moment, he is my only source of amusement. I really don't feel like hurting his male pride by telling him that he didn't have a chance in hell of ever being dragged into my bed.  
  
Things sure have been quiet in there for a while. I looked up as the door opened. Sam, Frisco, and a woman walked out. No one is bleeding. I guess that they must have worked something out. Time to play nice. After all, I need this woman to be my friend if I want to keep Sam around for a while.  
  
Frisco said something to Sam and Sam nodded. He turned to his wife, pointed me out and then returned to the office with Frisco. Meanwhile, his wife came walking toward me with a small box in one hand, handcuffs in the other, and a glint in her eye. Oh god, I hope they were able to convince her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Skye." I looked at her cautiously as I introduced myself.  
  
"I'm Tori." She stood there quietly and assessed me for a moment.  
  
Oh hell. Well if I'm going to get into trouble, I may as well go for broke. "So, has your husband always had that disgusting habit of walking around in nothing but his sweats in the morning, or does he just do that to annoy me?"  
  
Tori's face lit up in amusement. "No, he has always done that. I was ready to belt him the first time my parents came over and he walked in the kitchen in nothing but his sweatpants. He had the nerve to tell me that if I wanted him to leave the bedroom dressed then I should bring the coffee to him so he doesn't have to search for it."  
  
I started laughing. "He told me the same thing. So what are those for?" I pointed to the handcuffs and the small box."  
  
Tori opened the box and laid out an assortment of small tools. "These are lock picks." She held up the handcuffs. "Skye, have you ever wanted to learn how to pick a lock?"  
  
"Are you sure it was wise to leave your wife out there with Skye?" Frisco asked from his desk.  
  
"Why do you always assume the worst when in comes to my wife?"  
  
"Because when she isn't threatening me over some dire consequence if something happens to you then she dropping a shit load of trouble on my door step." Frisco watched me watch my wife. "Has she tried to kill her yet?"  
  
I shot Frisco a nasty look. Then I shook my head. Why do I bother? "Actually they are laughing."  
  
"Laughing?" Frisco said with disbelief. He got up and walked to the window. "What is she doing?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? She is teaching Skye how to use a lock pick."  
  
"Is she nuts?"  
  
"What is wrong with teaching Skye how to pick a lock? I was planning to teach her how anyway."  
  
"The problem in this scenario is that once Skye knows how to do something, she will feel compelled to use that knowledge. Do you know how much trouble Skye could get into with a lock pick?"  
  
"Were you or were you not going to ask Skye to help out the agency?"  
  
"I want her to do what she does best. I want her to go into the business world and make a company a big enough success that we can hide behind. I don't want her going around the world playing spy. Her degree is in business not sleuthing 101."  
  
"I believe that I found some information that will help."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"First of all, she won't spend her own money to buy a business. She always finds a backer."  
  
"Okay, that would explain your cover. You are investing in whatever business Skye will be running. When the time comes, the funds will be there."  
  
"Second, Skye needs our help."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with your recent trip?"  
  
"Yes. We found a couple of facts. First off, Brenda really is sick. Someone paid for an elaborate set up to make it look like that Alcazar was lying to Brenda."  
  
"Really. That could come in handy." I was thinking of my orders to not let Brenda go to jail for Alcazar's murder.  
  
"Don't use it right away. I think that Skye has her own plans on how to reveal that information."  
  
"I won't do anything as long as Skye finds a way to get the truth out there before Brenda is sentenced to life in prison. She's not currently in jail anyways.  
  
"That's fair. Second, we found four bank account numbers in the payment slips at the clinic. The last one is Alcazar's but Skye wants to know whom the other three belong to. This could be your chance to set up a business deal between us and Skye. I think that she would go for the idea of a long term business partnership if she can see some of the benefits, namely having access to people who can find the answers to her question."  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow before lunch to try to work out a deal. You better go out there and rescue Henri. It looks like Skye and Tori handcuffed him to the desk. Are you sure you can handle those two?"  
  
"Frisco, didn't anyone ever teach you that a little trouble can be fun."  
  
"Skye or Tori could be a little trouble. Skye and Tory just managed to handcuff Henri to the new kid Tori beat up. You better get out there. That kid now has the good sense to be scared of your wife."  
  
Oh to be that happy and in love again. I'm happy for them. I am. I've grown to like and respect Sam. And Tori, well, after that first moment of wondering whether or not she would kill me, I found that we have a lot in common. I really didn't mind to much that the occasional moan or scream of pleasure woke me up at odd hours during the night. I really am glad that they worked things out. It's just that seeing them together like this makes me feel so, I don't know, lonely. I miss him. Okay, I can admit that to myself. Of course from here on out, I will never admit that to anyone else. I love him. I'm not sure that I could hide that one. For God's sake, I just married the man not that long ago. He may have been able to turn it off like a light switch but I can't. Though damn it, one way or the other, I will find a way to live without him.  
  
"Good book?"  
  
I looked up startled. Sam was walking toward the kitchen in his sweatpants for his morning cup of coffee.  
  
"You should try putting on a shirt before leaving the bedroom."  
  
"Why? You see more of me than this when I go swimming."  
  
"Among other things, a shirt would hide the scratch marks along your back. How can you stand to go swimming out there? The water is freezing."  
  
"I just go in long enough to wake up."  
  
"One toe in it should be enough to do that."  
  
"So, what's the book about?"  
  
"Brenda's illness. The doctor at the clinic wrote it. I thought that I would read it then wrap it up and give it to Jax as a present. That way we both know what we are dealing with."  
  
"Skye, aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Jax thinks Brenda isn't ill."  
  
"He's a bright man most of the time." I turned the book over. "See the picture?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to miss." The picture took up the entire back of the book.  
  
"This is the good doctor, the same one that Jax thinks came here and told him that Brenda wasn't ill. The doctor never made it to New York and he sure as hell never talked to my husband. Jax is very observant. He figured out that Courtney was hiding with my brother by seeing the top half of a sweat suit at AJ's and the bottom half amongst Courtney's things. Not everyone would have noticed that."  
  
"I get it. You're going to dump everything he needs in order to find the truth on his doorstep."  
  
"Jax can be rather dense when he doesn't want to hear something. Right now, he doesn't want to hear anything from me that might put his precious Brenda in a bad light. If I just tell him the truth, he wouldn't listen to it nor would he believe it. IF he did by some miracle believe me, he would resent me for making him see the truth."  
  
"This is a case of shooting the messenger."  
  
"If that messenger is me and it is bad news about Brenda, then yes. So, I'm not going to tell Jax anything. I'm just going to feed his doubts."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
"I hope so. Speaking of plans, I would like to go by Frisco's office and speak to him about those bank account numbers today."  
  
"That won't be necessary. Frisco will be coming out here in about an hour."  
  
"Really? That's convenient." Now what exactly does one wear when the WSB comes calling for something? I shouldn't get to cocky. I need something from them too, but there's no reason why I should make it easy for them. Like Adam Chandler taught me, never let the opposition know that your willing or they will walk all over you.  
  
"Hello Frisco."  
  
I whistled. Wow! Talk about a site that was made to distract. Does a dress make the lady or does the lady make the dress. It's a question that comes up often when we are assigned to play a part. Is it enough to just look the part, or is there something more that is needed to carry it off. In this case, I believe the lady makes the dress. The dress and the body may catch my eye. It sure clings to here in all the right places, but it is the woman herself that does the dress justice. It's the confidences in her bearing, the grace in her movements and in intelligence in her face that keeps my attention.  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
That's when I realized that I was still standing at the door starring. I better snap out of it or I'll never get anything done today. I walked into the room and looked around with a smile. "What happened to all the furniture?" All that was left in the room were a couple of plush chairs and a couple of paintings on the wall.  
  
"Oh didn't they tell you? When they came with the new bed, we decided that it was time to pitch a few things. I haven't gotten around to redecorating yet. Tori said that she would go shopping with me this afternoon."  
  
I looked at her in amazement. "Did you have to get rid of everything?"  
  
She threw me a rather mischievous smile. "Well, these two chairs were the only things here that my husband and I didn't do it on."  
  
I groaned. Oh man, I really don't want to go there.  
  
"Would you like something to drink? I have coffee, tea, or if you need something stronger the liquor cabinet is still there in the corner."  
  
"Aren't you an alcoholic?"  
  
"Yes, but just because I can't drink doesn't mean that you can't."  
  
"Coffee would be fine. Is Sam around?"  
  
"He's not up yet."  
  
"It's 11:00."  
  
"I believe that he and his wife are still getting reacquainted in the guest room." The low moan filtering into the room emphasized her point.  
  
Skye filled two mugs and handed one to Frisco.  
  
"Sam said that you needed my help." Frisco said.  
  
"Yes. Sam found some bank account numbers and I was wondering if your people could take the time to find out who they belong to."  
  
"That doesn't sound to difficult. Actually there was something I wanted to ask of you."  
  
"I always imagined that it would be a favour for a favour."  
  
"This is actually more of a job offer than a favour. I have been assigned to create a new company for the WSB to operate behind. I want you to be the face the public associates with running this new business."  
  
I tried to measure how Skye felt about my idea, but her face was completely blank. Nothing. She just starred at me in silence. Was she leaning for or against the idea, or did it come as such a surprise that she was in shock. The later could explain her silence. I really can't tell. Damn, I wouldn't want to play poker against this woman.  
  
"I asked for a simple favour that might take, oh, about a half hour and you ask for a long term commitment in exchange. That seems a little steep for a favour."  
  
"I don't think of it as a favour. Think of it as creating a long-term relationship for future exchanges. How many times in the past would it have helped to have access to people with our skills and knowledge? You always seem to be working on something. One of the benefits of this arrangement would be that you no longer have to ask for these little favours. Someone will always be assigned to help you out with whatever."  
  
"Wow. I must say that it would be nice fringe benefit. However, I have never seen myself as the figurehead type. The idea of twiddling my thumbs while other people tell me what to say has never appealed to me."  
  
"You won't be twiddling your thumbs. We don't want a mindless model to just say what we tell them to. This will be an actual business. It isn't just a name and an address. I need this business to make the New York Times and every other major business periodical out there. I need it to become a household name, go international and make a profit."  
  
"Now let's see. A job like that should of course have a generous salary and stock options."  
  
"If you can deliver what I want, you will of course have all of that."  
  
"I want a written contract."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"I can't promise miracles. You are asking a lot."  
  
"Think of it as a challenge."  
  
"I am. I want that little side benefit you mentioned earlier included in the contract."  
  
"That's easily done."  
  
"Do you have a company in mind?"  
  
"We hadn't gotten around to that yet."  
  
"If you want to go international anytime soon then we should buy out a company that's already known."  
  
"Do you have any ideas?"  
  
All of a sudden Skye burst out laughing. I looked around trying to figure out what set her off.  
  
"Skye, what is it?"  
  
She was laughing so hard that she was shedding tears. "I'm sorry Frisco." Skye was trying to catch her breath in order to talk. "I just thought of the perfect business to take over. It's a perfume company. We are talking major advertising, photos, and marketing. The current owner has had some emotional problems lately and the company has been taking a nosedive because of it. We should be able to get it for a reasonable price."  
  
"I fail to see what is so funny about the situation."  
  
"Well, the reason you want this company is to hide the WSB's activities behind it, correct."  
  
Frisco nodded.  
  
"Well the company is called Deception." 


	10. Disillusionment

How could she not remember? How can she claim that she wasn't there? I understand why she would say that to the police, but why would she continue to keep up the fiction with me. She knows that I would protect her, doesn't she? It is what I have been trying to do. She isn't making this easy for me. I don't blame her for killing him. Alcazar lied to her and made her believe that she was dying for four years. When she tried to leave him, he kidnapped her. He shot me. He tried to kill Corinthos. The stress of wondering when he was going to strike next had to have been terrible. I understand. I may not like it, but I understand. But why is she lying to me? I know that she was there. I followed her to the hotel. I watched as she got into the elevator. I saw the elevator stop at Alcazar's floor. I knew where he was staying. After everything else he pulled, I made it a point to find out. I saw her come back down. Afterwards, I went up to Alcazar's room. The balcony doors were open. I found her bracelet right there, at the spot where Alcazar was pushed. If I had known about the knife, I would have removed that too. Could she have really blocked it all out? Were the stress and the shock of what she did too much? I just don't know.  
  
But I keep wondering, why did she go to Alcazar's room in the first place? She promised me that she would avoid Alcazar. I thought she understood that I would find a way to take care of the problem. So why did she go to his room? Brenda can be impulsive, but she gave me her word. It isn't like she was in town shopping and bumped into him. She came up with an excuse to get me out of the cabin. If I hadn't forgotten that file, I never would have known. I had turned my car around and was headed back to the cabin just minutes after having left, when I saw her car drive out. I could hardly believe it. When I left five minutes before, she had been dressed for bed. The second that I was out the door she was driving off somewhere? Why? I had to know. So I followed her. Brenda went straight to the hotel. She went straight to the elevator. She went directly to Alcazar's room. It wasn't some accident that she went there that night. She had a specific destination in mind. She had intended to go see Alcazar that night. She even planed ahead with an excuse to get me out of the house. I found out later when I talked to the guy I was going to meet that he had a call from my secretary saying that I wanted to have a meeting with him. I received the message for this meeting from Brenda. She definitely planed this in advance. But I don't believe that she planed to kill him. I may not know what the hell she was thinking, and God I wish she would tell me, but I don't believe that she went there with the intention of killing him. If she had planed it, she wouldn't have left the knife. I may not know exactly took place in that room but I'm willing to bet that Alcazar did or said something to set her off. I just wish that she would trust me with the truth.  
  
Wait a moment. I wish she would trust me with the truth? Damn it. Where have I heard that before? The lying. Trying to second-guess what is going on in her mind. This is worse than when I was with Skye. How could I have fallen in love with two such difficult women? On the one hand I have Brenda, who I had to first woo away from Sonny. Just when I think I have her, she disappears for four years. She lets the world think that she is dead. She has a good excuse, sort of. She thought she was going to die anyway. She thought that because of her illness, she could turn dangerous like her mother. She wanted to protect me. So when this stranger offered to take care of her until the end (the same promise that I made her), she took him up on his offer because she wasn't worried about hurting him because she didn't care about him. Even though this really doesn't make sense to me, I'm sure that it makes perfect sense in her mind. I figured out a long time ago that Brenda's mind isn't wired that same way as everyone else's. Trying to judge her by the same standards as I live by doesn't work.  
  
But isn't that what I did to Skye? I judged her by the standards that I live by. No, actually, I judged her by a standard that was higher than mine. I married her and expected her to abide by our wedding vows when I didn't. Why did I do that? Did Skye actually do anything that I hadn't already done to her first? She withheld the truth about Brenda. But didn't I do that first when I didn't tell her that Brenda was in town? The truth Skye withheld was cruel. Letting Brenda continue to think that she was dying when she wasn't goes beyond cruel. It was vindictive. I didn't tell Skye about Brenda being in town because I didn't want to hurt her. Didn't I? But didn't finding out about the lie hurt her anyway?  
  
Oh God, what am I going to do? How did I get into this situation? I'm in love with two women and I don't trust either one to tell me the truth. It is worse than that. I was so angry the night that I found out that Skye knew that Brenda wasn't dying and didn't tell her that I walked out on my wife and ran straight to Brenda. I only intended to comfort her, but one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together. If someone had told me a year ago that I would ever have sex with one woman while married to another, I would have thought they were nuts. I would have told them that my parents taught me better than that. I would never be so crude as to cheat so openly on the woman I married and loved. But I never thought that my first love would ever come back from the dead. How many people get a second chance with someone they thought had died?  
  
I'm not even sure that Brenda is the woman I want to spend the rest of my live with anymore. I never planed to fall in love again, but I did. Skye pushed her way into my life and into my soul. Brenda is the kind of woman that waits for the man to come to her. She makes the men do all the work to reel her in. Skye on the other hand will never be someone who sits back and waits for something to just drop into her lap. When she sees something that she wants, she goes after it with all guns blazing and taking no prisoners.  
  
The Gods must be having a good laugh at my expense. I have no one to blame but myself. Why the hell didn't I go somewhere to cool down after my fight with Skye? But no, I jumped in bed with Brenda before the sheets where in cold in my marriage bed. If only I hadn't gone back to the cabin with Brenda. If only I had just delivered the good news and left. But I didn't. Now there is no way out that doesn't hurt everyone I claim to love.  
  
Knock  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Delivery for Jasper Jax."  
  
I walked over to the door and opened it. The man held a brightly wrapped box. It looked like he was delivering a present. What could it be? It is nowhere near my birthday. There aren't any holidays coming up.  
  
"I need you to sign here sir."  
  
I signed for the package and gave the man a tip for his trouble. I smiled as he told me to have a nice day and left. Then I looked back at the package. Well it is clearly labelled for me. It is about the size and weight of a heavy book. No card. No return address. Now who would be sending me presents at this time of year. Mom, No she would have had a return address. Maybe Brenda is trying to surprise me. That is a possibility. Well there is only one way to find out. I sat down to open the present.  
  
Knock.  
  
I put the gift back down on the table and opened the door. "Hi, Ned."  
  
"Hi, Jax. I came by to see how you were doing. Is there anything new with the case?"  
  
"Not yet. So far they have her on film entering the hotel lobby before the murder. They have the knife that she attacked Alcazar with and they have her leaving the hotel after the murder."  
  
"Hey she says that she didn't do it, so she didn't do it."  
  
"She also says that she didn't go to the hotel and she didn't see Alcazar that night."  
  
"Could the tapes have been altered? Someone could be framing her for this."  
  
"Ned, I followed her to the hotel. She doesn't know that. I saw her get on the elevator. I saw her go to Alcazar's floor. She was there."  
  
"That doesn't mean that she killed him."  
  
"It also doesn't mean that she didn't. I don't know why she is lying to me."  
  
"Could she have blocked it out?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't say that the possibility hasn't crossed my mind. It certainly sounds better than her lying to me. But I don't know. Something is off."  
  
"Hey, this is Brenda we are talking about. You remember, the love of your life, my recently risen from the dead best friend. She has always been a little nutty. Even if she did kill him, who could really blame her after everything Alcazar put her through. Besides you two have always been crazy about each other."  
  
"Sure, when she wasn't crazy about Sunny."  
  
"I have always believed that you and Brenda were meant to be together. She isn't staying with Sunny. She is staying with Jason."  
  
"Across the hall from Sunny."  
  
"Who is firmly in love with Carly and you don't need to worry about Brenda and Jason because they can't stand each other. It's not like she wants to be there. With the police breathing down her neck, she has to be there for appearance sake. When this is all over, Brenda and Jason will get a divorce and you and Brenda can get remarried just like I always figured that it was meant to be. And speaking of divorce, Alexis asked me to drop off your petition for divorce for you to sign." Ned handed the petition to me.  
  
I stared at it for a little bit.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to sign it?"  
  
"I'm not sure that I should."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? If I were you, I wouldn't be able to divorce my cousin the barracuda fast enough."  
  
"I asked for these in a fit of anger Ned."  
  
"May I point out that you are with Brenda now. It wouldn't be fair to Brenda if you stayed married to Skye. As much as I hate Skye, it wouldn't be fair to Skye to stay married to her if you are planning a life with Brenda. Think of it this way. Skye needs to move on with her life. What better way to send that message than with divorce papers."  
  
"Well aren't you so sympathetic." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I never understood what it was that you saw in my cousin and I probably never will. I am just thankful that you came to your senses and realized what a wreck she would make of your life before it was to late."  
  
"And I let you stand up for me at my wedding?"  
  
"Hey if want to throw yourself off a cliff, who am I to stop you? Besides, I wanted a front row seat."  
  
"Remind me never to go to you if I ever have homicidal intentions. You might help me over the cliff."  
  
"That's what friends are for. Well you know what my opinion on the matter is."  
  
"Yes, you have never made it a secret that you thought that I would be better off without Skye."  
  
"I still do believe that. Now more than ever. Come on, you have the chance to be with Brenda again. You should be jumping at it." Ned looked at his watch. "Well I have an appointment so I will leave the papers with you. You can drop them off yourself after you are through with your fit of conscience. Just wait. You will see that I am right. You are better off without her." Ned saw the package on the table. "Did you have a birthday or something that I forgot about?"  
  
"No. UPS dropped it off just before you came."  
  
"Who is it from?"  
  
"I don't know. There wasn't a return address on it. Whoever sent it seems to have forgotten the card. I was about to open it when you showed up."  
  
"Well there's no time like the present."  
  
I sat down next to the table and reached down to open it up.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Both Ned and I reached around for our cell phones. I found mine first. "It's mine." I answered it. "Hello, Oh Hi Dad." Ned made motions to indicate that he was leaving. "Hold on Dad, I have to see Ned out.  
  
"Good bye Ned." I saw him to the door.  
  
"Call me later Jax for an update or maybe just to let me know what is in the present." Ned said as he went out the door.  
  
I nodded at him, closed the door and returned to the phone.  
  
"Hi Dad, I'm back. What's up?"  
  
__________________  
  
"Well, Now that you are out of the hospital, your mother and I wanted to invite you and Skye up for a visit. And why are you still in Port Charles? Your mother would have skinned me alive if I put her through what you have put Skye through up until your accident. Now that you're out of the hospital, you should be on your honeymoon."  
  
"Um, Dad, Skye and I have split up." I heard absolute silence on the other end.  
  
"What's going on down there, son?"  
  
"Skye lied to me. She found out that Brenda wasn't ill and then she didn't tell me. Hell, she didn't tell anyone. She just let Brenda continue to think that she was going to die."  
  
"And what did you do."  
  
"I left her. I'm have the petition for divorce in front of me right now."  
  
"And Brenda?"  
  
I decided to get my dad's reaction on my plans. "I'm considering remarrying her as soon as the divorce comes through."  
  
"I see." That's it. An 'I see.' Dad never just says I see.  
  
After some silence dad said, "Well, I will be there of course but your mother has this on going project that will take a few months to finish. I don't believe that she will be able to tear herself away from it."  
  
"Dad, I want your opinion on this."  
  
"Trust me son, if this is what you really want to do then you don't want my opinion on this."  
  
"Dad, I really want to know what you think. Tell me even if you think it will hurt."  
  
"Son you're throwing away your future to relive your past."  
  
Ouch. "She lied to me."  
  
"And you didn't lie to her? Do you really think that marriage is that easy? Marriage isn't one long honeymoon where everything is all rosy and you are so sure that you are completely in love. It's also about the hard times, the arguments, getting on each other's nerves at times because you are living with each other 24-7. There are times in your marriage when you don't get along at all."  
  
What? My parents have always had a happy marriage. They have always been so in love and in sync with each other. Or at least that is what I have always thought. "Don't you love Mom?"  
  
"Of course I love your mother, son, but that doesn't mean that our life together has been easy. We have had our share of fights. Remember those times when your mother would take you to see your grandparents after school and you would stay for a couple of days."  
  
"Sure, you would come a couple of days later because you had business to take care of and Mom didn't want to stay at home without you."  
  
"Son, there wasn't any business to take care of. Your mother was so ticked at me over something I did that she would go somewhere to cool down because she didn't want you or your brother to see us fighting. Getting married doesn't mean that you and your spouse are always going to agree. There have been times that I have done things that your mother almost knocked me over the head with a frying pan for. There have been times that I found out thing that your mother did and I wanted to shake her and yell 'what the hell were you thinking?'"  
  
"But you always told each other about it and talked it out right?"  
  
I could hear my dad laughing at the other end of the phone. "Actually no, we didn't. Not during the early years anyway. Acceptance of how the one you love thinks, especially when their thoughts go in a completely different direction than yours, doesn't happen over night. It took a good 10 years for us to settle in and accept that in any given situation your mother and I will very likely take different sides on the issue."  
  
"But you and mom have always seemed so happy together and in love."  
  
"Jax, we are in love. After so many years, we put on a good united front. We have learned to use our differences as strengths. In theory, you might think that you want someone who looks at the world in the same way you do, but in reality, having someone around who always agrees with you can get really boring really quick. If your mother and I agreed on everything, then I don't believe that marriage would have lasted as long as it did."  
  
I sat back an absorbed this information. My parents don't agree on everything! This was news to me. As far back as I can remember, I don't recall mom and dad ever disagreeing in front of either Jerry or me.  
  
"Jax, remember when your brother and I got into that little legal jam and you took responsibility for it to keep us out of jail."  
  
"How can I forget? It cost me a fortune. I didn't talk to you for months."  
  
"Well, your mother wasn't exactly pleased with me either. What your brother and I did was absolutely against everything she believed in, yet she is still with me. I still love her and she still loves me. That is why they say for better or for worse in those wedding vows. So many people who get married now days play lip service to those words, but I guarantee that your wife didn't. They also make you promise in sickness and in health. You forgot that vow the second you got shot. How do you think that made her feel? You pushed her away and threw yourself at Brenda. How many vows did you break before you ever found out what Skye was up to? How many more did you break afterwards? Before you throw away any chance of getting Skye back, think a little bit. Is Brenda what you really want? She has been gone for four years. She wasn't someone's prisoner. That was her choice."  
  
"Mom doesn't really have a project keeping her busy at the moment does she."  
  
"Do you really want the truth?"  
  
"Yes, even if it hurts."  
  
"Well I will probably get in trouble with your mother if she finds out that I told you this but there is no way in hell that I could get her to attend a wedding ceremony where the bride and groom are you and Brenda."  
  
"She hates Brenda?"  
  
"It's not that she hates her exactly, she just never really thought that Brenda was right for you. Brenda always reminded your mother of a grown child that could never make up her mind. She never liked the way that Brenda would swing between you and Sonny."  
  
"She liked Skye."  
  
"She still does and so do I. And Jax, here are two more things to keep in mind while your berating Skye for not wanting Brenda around. If Skye had come to us, we would have gladly helped her move Brenda out of town. And secondly, since the first thing you did when you ran out on your marriage is run back to Brenda, maybe Skye had good reason to do what she did. Try looking at this situation from Skye's point of view. On that note, I will say goodbye."  
  
He hung up on me. He not only hung up on me, he took Skye's side. He took Skye's side over mine. That really stings. But he made many good points. I never really looked at what was happening from Skye's point of view. What would I have done if a former love of Skye's came to town and she lied to me in order to spend time with him? Would I have been so understanding? Hell no, I would have done everything in my power to get rid of the jerk. If she had been in the hospital and had thrown me out, I sure as hell would not have been okay with some other guy coming in and helping her in my place. Isn't that essentially what I asked her to do? I threw her out then asked her to trust that this other woman wasn't a threat to our marriage. I must have realized her greatest fear when I walked out of her door and straight into Brenda's arms. Dad's right. I have a ways to go before I will be ready to sign these papers.  
  
I sat back down at the table as I thought about my conversations with both Ned and Dad. Ned thinks I belong with Brenda. Dad thinks that I belong with Skye. What do I think? I love them both. But who do I really want to spend the rest of my life with? This entire situation was starting to give me a headache. While I was thinking I looked back at the present on the table. Why don't I take a break and solve this little mystery first? I started to reach for the present.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
I picked up the phone. "This is Jax."  
  
"Hi Jax, this is Alexis."  
  
"Hi Alexis. I have the petition for the divorce right here. Ned dropped it off. Don't expect it back right away. I'm not sure that I am ready to sign away my marriage right yet."  
  
"You're having second thoughts."  
  
"You don't sound surprised."  
  
"I'm not. When you asked for them you were still acting out of anger. I don't really know Brenda the way that you and Ned do so perhaps I have a little different perspective than you two."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When you see her, you see the woman you loved four years ago. When Ned sees her, she is his best friend. I however didn't know her. My view isn't colored by the past."  
  
"What do you make of her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't been able to put my finger on it yet but something about her situation doesn't add up."  
  
"When you figure out what it is, tell me."  
  
"I will, but that isn't why I called. I found out something knew about the case. There was another person found in the apartment. In Alcazar's bedroom to be exact."  
  
"That's great! So this other person could have done it."  
  
"No the police have already established that this person couldn't have done it."  
  
"Don't tell me, this other person is dead too."  
  
"No, but they did have to rush her to the hospital be ambulance. I haven't been able to get a name yet. The police are being very tight lipped about her identity but I have been able to get a few details. Apparently Alcazar drugged some woman at a bar, brought her back to his hotel room, beat and raped her. I overheard a conversation between two of the officers that were at the scene. Apparently, the woman was in a pretty bad condition. There were a few comments on what they would have like to do to the guy if he weren't already dead."  
  
I swore. "And they really want to put someone away for killing this guy? It seems to me that someone did this town a public service. So if she was there, then she may be able to identify the murder."  
  
"I don't know yet. That depends on the state she was in at the time."  
  
"Alexis, try to find out who she is. She may be the key to finding out what really happened in that room that night."  
  
"I will call you as soon as I find anything. I am going to try the hospital records. She was taken to General Hospital. There must be a sheet somewhere that records who was brought in on that night."  
  
"Alexis, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Yes. This the first good news that I have had since Brenda was arrested. I think that I will go over there and share it with Brenda. I'm sure that she could use something to lift her spirits about now. Especially since she is stuck with Jason for company. I jumped in the car and drove over to Jason's apartment. God how I hate coming here. As I stepped out of the elevator, I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Sonny and Brenda's voices drifted out into the hall and what they said stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't move. I just stood there and listened. I just couldn't believe what they were saying.  
  
"How long do you plan to keep playing this little game with Jax, Brenda?"  
  
"I really don't know what you mean Sonny."  
  
"You know darn well that I am talking about all the lies that you told about you and Alcazar. Alcazar had nothing to do with you four years ago or are you forgetting that I paid all the bills for your life after you came to me with your decision to play dead. You said that you couldn't settle for second best and that is what you said that Jax was to you. A replacement for me."  
  
"I just couldn't handle it anymore, Sonny. I couldn't stay in this town and watch you and not be able to be with you. I sure as hell couldn't tell Jax that I needed to get out of this town before I had another breakdown. I thought it would be easier to just let Jax think that I had died and let him move on with his life. I thought that it would be kinder to let him live with his memories of me than destroy his illusions with the truth. No man wants to hear from the woman they love that she really loves someone else but will settle for them because she can't have what she wants."  
  
"Why did you stop taking my money? Why go to those other men?"  
  
"I still have needs Sonny. You weren't willing to fulfil them. They were. They could afford to pay the bills. Besides, I think that at least a couple of them would have been a little intimidated if they found out you were paying my way. That might have led to a lot of questions about why that I wasn't willing to answer at the time."  
  
"So what is so different now? Why did you come back? And don't give me that crap about Alcazar. All you needed to do was pick up the phone. It wouldn't have been a shock to me. I already knew that you were alive."  
  
"But you didn't know who I was currently with."  
  
"I know that you could have only been with him for about nine or ten months."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"You were spotted elsewhere with another guy, what was his name, well, I can't seem to recall at the moment. That isn't important."  
  
"So are you going to tell on my."  
  
"I haven't so far. Why should I start now? If you want to play Jax for a fool like you have all the others, go for it. Just so you are aware, you're being in town changes nothing. I am with my wife. We are raising a child together. Your being in town is not going to change anything. I will never leave her for you."  
  
"My, my, aren't you protesting a little to much. Don't worry. The reason I am with Jax is because I know that I still can't be with you."  
  
"No, I don't think that I'm protesting to much. When it comes to you, I think you need the situation spelled out. If and when you want to leave town again, call me. I will be happy to finance your trip and I will also arrange a place to stay with a generous allowance."  
  
"Just like last time."  
  
"Yes, and just like last time, I'm sure that you will eventually take it."  
  
I stumbled back into the elevator. Oh Hell. I couldn't think. My mind was so completely numb. I spent the last how many years mourning what? I sure as hell was mourning for the truth. I mourned a memory. I mourned for what I thought I had. I wasted four years of my life on a lie. How many times did I let happiness pass by me? How many times did I push people away because I didn't want to be unfaithful the memory of my perfect love? How could she have fooled me so easily and completely? In all my life I have never felt more like an idiot than I do right now.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
I stared at the phone as it rang a few more times before I answered it. "Jax here."  
  
"Jax, it's Alexis. We need to talk."  
  
"I'm not sure that I can at the moment. I just found out what that something off was about Brenda that you couldn't put your finger on. I'm still reeling."  
  
"I take it that it's not good."  
  
"No, if I hadn't heard it with my own ears and seen it with my own eyes, then I never would have believed it."  
  
"Well I'm afraid that I have more news. I need to tell you in person. Jax this is important. It isn't the kind of thing that can be handled over the phone."  
  
"Okay, I will meet you at the cabin in 15 minutes."  
  
"That will be fine. I will see you there. 


	11. do on to others

I knocked on the door several times before Jax answered. When he did I stood there in shock. "What the hell happened to you?" I stated.  
  
"Hi Alexis. I look that bad huh." He gave me a half smile.  
  
"Well, it's not that you look bad so much as a little rugged and a little older. What happened to you today?"  
  
"I think I just got the kick in the ass I probably so royally deserved. I look a little older? I sure hope some wisdom came with that aging. God knows that I could sure use some right about now."  
  
"Is this about what happened when you went to see Brenda?"  
  
"In a way. She is most definitely part of this. I just realized that I pushed away a woman who loves me for someone who just wants me for what I can do for her. I pushed away a woman I love for the shadow of a memory. What the hell was I thinking?"  
  
I could see that what ever happened today, it was hitting him hard. Before I came, I didn't know how to tell him what I found out. Now I'm dreading it. He already looks like he has been pushed pretty far today. How the hell is he going to handle this? How do I tell him?  
  
"You were angry at Skye."  
  
"Was I? I knew what Skye was like when I married her. Her faults may drive me nuts every now and then, but that didn't stop me from loving her. Skye never tried to hide that she wasn't perfect. She told me so often enough. Now that I think back on everything, what she did, or rather what she didn't do, didn't really surprise me. Skye was reacting out of fear. And you know what? I feed those fears. Every time that I pushed her away and asked for Brenda instead, I feed her insecurities."  
  
"It was Skye's choice not to tell anyone that Brenda wasn't dying." I pointed out. "She isn't completely blameless."  
  
"I never said that she was. But while I was blaming her for everything that went wrong in our marriage, I never shoulder my part in it. Yes, Skye lied. She didn't tell everyone what she knew. Didn't I do the same thing? I shut her out long before she started keeping secrets from me again. I love her, but for some god damned reason that I can't remember, nor understand anymore, I went to Brenda."  
  
"You love Brenda."  
  
"No, I loved who I thought Brenda was. I really don't know the real Brenda."  
  
"That must have been one hell of a conversation that you had with her today."  
  
"I never spoke to her."  
  
I looked at him in surprise.  
  
Jax continued, "I never even made it to her door. When I got off of the elevator, I overheard a conversation between her and Sonny. Did you know that Sonny helped her fake her own death all those years ago."  
  
"No, I didn't. But that doesn't really surprise me. I once overheard Sonny and Jason talking about Brenda after she came back. Sonny more or less stated that he always knew that she wasn't dead."  
  
"He not only knew, the bastard paid her bills. Oh you will probably need to know something for the trial, not that I am sure that it will make any difference."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Brenda had only been with Alcazar for about nine months. There were apparently others before him. She didn't live off of Corinthos for the entire time she was gone."  
  
"Well, I already knew that there were holes in her story. To be honest, I'm not sure that I can get her off. If we withhold the information that she was only with Alcazar for about nine months and emphasize everything that she claims he did to her then we might be able to give a temporary insanity plea."  
  
Jax sat there very quiet. He definitely wasn't reacting to this like I thought he would. When I brought up the temporary insanity idea, I would have thought that he would automatically shoot the idea down. The old Jax would have. The fact that he wasn't was beginning to worry me. "Jax, this is usually the point were you say no way in hell and tell me to keep digging until I find a way to get her off. That is what you usually do when someone you care about is threatened."  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I still want you to get her off. It's just that for the first time, I just don't take Brenda's fate so personally anymore."  
  
"Not that long ago, you were willing to take a bullet for the woman."  
  
"Not that long ago, I at least thought that woman was my friend, maybe even someone I once wanted to spend my life with. Today I found out that not only was she never my friend, she was just using me. She wanted what my money and privileges could do for her. She never really gave a damn about me. You know what? That is kind of funny. That is exactly what everyone told me that Skye was doing. From time to time, they would pull up Brenda as an example of what I should be looking for in a person. But you know what? Skye never really lied to me about that. She told me upfront that she wanted my connections. While she used her sex appeal, she never let me in her bed until her emotions were involved. She knew that she could get anything she wanted from me of monetary value without sex. She knew how far to go and she knew which buttons to push. She knew what she was doing and she never hid that fact from me. In fact she seemed to take great pride in the fact that she always knew what effect she was having. Yes, she may lie and throw people through loops, but she didn't pretend to be anything that she wasn't. You know who she hates. You know who she loves. You can stop me any time now."  
  
"I don't know what to say Jax. It sounds like you regret leaving your wife." He didn't need to answer. I could already see it in his face.  
  
"What I could really use right now is a distraction. So you said that you had some news." Jax grimaced when he saw the look on my face. "I take it that whatever it is, it isn't good."  
  
"Especially not after everything else that you just told me."  
  
Jax looked at me grimly. "I like my medicine straight. You might as well tell me now."  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this. The woman that Alcazar drugged and raped, that woman was Skye."  
  
Jax was growing very pale. It is a damn good thing he was sitting down, because it was the first time that I know of that Jax actually passed out. He didn't stay out for long and when he came to, he came to angry.  
  
"That son of a bitch. If he wasn't dead right now I would kill him." Jax was standing now and pacing around the room. "There is more. I can see in your face that there is more."  
  
"I'm not sure that you can handle it right now Jax."  
  
"You just told me that the bastard raped my wife. Trust me there is never going to be a good time to tell me the details. So just tell me."  
  
I hesitated before I continued. "From what I have been able to overhear at the police station, the theory is that he used Skye to get back at you for taking Brenda."  
  
Jax groaned. "Oh god. This happened days ago. I know Skye. She doesn't exactly have any friends. She sure as hell doesn't like it when people see her vulnerable. She thinks that any visible vulnerability will give someone an open invitation to attack. She has been handling this all on her own while I have been what? Caught up with her worst nightmare, playing white knight to the woman in brought this danger to town in the first place."  
  
"Jax, she isn't at the lake house alone."  
  
"What is AJ there? He's not exactly what I would refer to as help. If anything the brat dumps on her."  
  
"No Jax, it isn't AJ. Some man named Sam Gemins helped Skye leave the hospital the same day she was admitted."  
  
"What the hell! They let her leave the hospital the same day? Who is this bastard who would help someone out of a hospital who needs medical attention?"  
  
"From what I understand, she didn't exactly give anyone a choice. She had already invited this man to stay out at the lake house with her. He was still there when Taggert went to see her about a statement." I could tell he was bordering on seething over this information. Well, well, well, Jax is jealous. Ordinarily I wouldn't want a friend of my to go through this, but I can't helping thinking about what I would do in Skye's shoes. It couldn't have been easy on her to watch Jax run to Brenda. A little jealousy might be good for the man.  
  
"Taggert wanted a statement from her? They don't suspect her do they?"  
  
"No, apparently they believe that the condition that she was in when they found her gives her an air tight alibi." I could see all the muscles in his face tighten at this statement. I could tell that his imagination was working overtime on what kind of state Skye must have been in for the police to be so certain that she couldn't have done it.  
  
"How bad was it."  
  
"Jax, don't torture yourself with this."  
  
"Alexis, I know you. You know what happened to her. I can see it in your face. Just tell me."  
  
I took a deep breath. "I managed to get a glimpse of her hospital records. According to the toxicology report, Alcazar had given her a nearly lethal dose of a drug commonly used in date rape situations. When they brought her in, she was barely breathing and she had a very slow pulse. It also noted that she had several bruises. I didn't get the opportunity to read beyond that."  
  
I watched as Jax reached for his coat and strolled toward the door.  
  
"Jax, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to see my wife."  
  
"No offence, but your not exactly one of her favourite people right now, or in case you have forgotten, you left your marriage bed and jumped into Brenda's." I heard Jax groan.  
  
"I have to see her Alexis. I need to make sure that she is okay. I'm not sure how, she will probably push me away, but I need to find a way to help her through this. I'm sure you can lock up on you way out." Jax said as he strolled out the door.  
  
I watched as Jax got into his car and drove away. He is going to have one hell of a fight on his hands if he wants Skye back. I can't see her just welcoming him back with open arms. I don't envy the position that he is in at the moment.  
  
I was going across the room to pick up my coat when I notice to package. It was sitting on a corner table unopened. I didn't think that Jax had any special occasions coming up. It was clearly addressed to Jax. The date on it indicates that it arrived today. I guess with everything else that has happened today, he hasn't had time to open in. I picked up my coat and left. I will have to remember to ask him about the gift later.  
  
« Oh, Isn't this so cute. Sam look. This one has us kissing on the bleachers during a football game. And it looks so real. So what do you think? Did you ask me to the football game or did I ask you?"  
  
The WSB had delivered the computer-generated photos this morning. Skye had spent the last hour going through her pictures and adding the new ones to her photo album. Every now and then she held one up for me to see. Occasionally she would ask how they did it. I leaned over to look at the picture. "Maybe we just met by accident and started necking."  
  
Skye slapped me on the arm playfully. "I'm not that easy. Be serious. We need stories to match all these new pictures."  
  
"Have you figured out which one is our first date yet?"  
  
She pointed to a pile at the corner of the table. "I decided that our first date was at the fair."  
  
I picked up the pictures and started to flip through them until I came to the one of us on the Farris wheel. "Look dear. They even managed to capture our first kiss."  
  
"Wasn't that so gracious of them. Well this is the last of them. I managed to sort them into three sections. The pages on that side of the table are us on dates and on this side of the table there are pictures of us around the school."  
  
"You said that there were three piles."  
  
Skye pointed to the garbage can. "Pile three contains the photos that we could never pull off. The ones of us at school work because the University is so big that no one could possibly remember who was who. In the ones of our dates, we are either alone or in large groups. But those in the garbage can feature people who knew me rather well. If asked they would look at the picture and know something was off. And no offence to your photo generators, but I definitely can't be showing pictures of you at family events. Someone is bound to start asking questions."  
  
"You don't think that they would just put it down to a case of faulty memory?"  
  
"Some of them might, but I don't want to take the chance. Besides, what would we say when they looked through their own photos of the events and notices that you weren't in any of them?"  
  
"So for story purposes, I never met your family."  
  
"If we just dated at the University then you wouldn't have had any reason to meet my family. No one ever came to visit. Hell, Adam didn't even show up for graduation. He just had his secretary buy a present and send it to me."  
  
"How did you know that it was his secretary? He could have picked something out himself."  
  
"His secretary has great tastes. She has been sending me presents for years. I used to call dad up and thank him for the presents at birthdays and Christmas. I think I was about ten years old when I figured out that Adam didn't have a clue what I was talking about. Of course he knew that his secretary sent me something. It was part of her job. He never took the time to find out what she sent. I often thought that if I hadn't called him, Adam never would have remembered that I had a birthday."  
  
"What did you do after you figured it out?"  
  
"I called and tortured him. I would see just how far Adam would go in order to not admit that he didn't know what the hell I had been sent. Then I would send his secretary a thank you letter with a few hints for the next holiday."  
  
"Okay, you're not close to your family. Got it." I noticed that she winced as she was slipping the new pages in to the album. She did such a good makeup job that I had forgotten her injuries. That worried me a little bit. No one hides facial bruises that well unless they had a lot of practice. "How are those bruises healing?"  
  
"They have all turned to lovely shades of purple and green."  
  
"Sore?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"Excuse me? If you want someone to take off their clothes so you can play doctor, go visit your wife. I'm sure that she is almost done unpacking by now."  
  
"Skye, You don't have to show me everything. Just take off the sweater so I can see the bruises on your arms. I'm sure all the bruises are at about the same stage anyway."  
  
"You would know," She grumbled. Skye started unbuttoning the sweater and easing it over her arms. "Ouch, Will you be a little more careful where you poke those fingers."  
  
"I bet you are feeling these more today than the day in the hospital." Skye gave me a slightly annoyed look. "You know what, Skye? If you would just tell someone it hurts, someone could get you something to help."  
  
"Fine. Yes they ache a little more today. Happy."  
  
"Actually yes."  
  
"No, stop. Let me get this straight. Your happy because I just admitted to being sore from bruises that you gave me. What is wrong with this picture?"  
  
I grinned a little. My my, the lady is looking for an argument. Maybe I should take her by the Quartermaine mansion later so she can get it out of her system. From what I have been reading, I'm sure someone there will oblige her. "Skye, I have some cream in my suitcase that will help those bruises. I'll go get it for you."  
  
I had found the cream and was headed back to Skye when I noticed Jax at the door. Skye was still seated on the couch in her pants and half-slip. Jax hadn't noticed me yet. His focus was completely on Skye. I slipped back so I could watch without being seen. Poor Bastard. I wonder if he realizes that he is still in love with her. Jax hadn't made a noise. He just stood there, soaking in her image. All of a sudden Skye's back stiffened and she turned around and looked straight at him. Jax may have come here to see her, but from the look on her face, she most definitely didn't want to see him.  
  
"Well, If it isn't my soon to be ex-husband." Skye stood up, walked to the door and opened it. "Do come in." With a rather evil grin she said, "I assume that you are here for your things. But as you can see I made your packing and moving process much easier." Skye motioned with her arm to the almost empty room.  
  
For the first time since he arrived, Jax noticed something besides Skye. "Where the hell did you put all my stuff?"  
  
"You have a few boxes in the corner over there with your legal papers, pictures, and business folders. As for the rest, you will have to sift through the ashes in the backyard."  
  
"You burnt all my things! Skye some of those things were antiques."  
  
"And they made a lovely bonfire."  
  
I could see a verity of emotion pass across Jax's face. First disbelief, then anger, then comprehension, and finally humor. "You burnt all my things." For some reason he just started laughing.  
  
Skye was looking at him like he lost his mind. Humor was definitely not the emotion that she was going for. "Are you ill or something? I just told you that I burnt all your things and your laughing."  
  
"After every thing else that has happened today, finding out that you burnt my stuff is funny."  
  
"Jax, you seem to have developed one strange sense of humor."  
  
"They're just things Skye. I can replace them. I didn't come here for them anyway."  
  
"Then what the hell did you come here for Jax?"  
  
"I came here to see you, to see if you are okay."  
  
"Guilty conscience? Relax Jax. Contrary to what you may believe, my life didn't end when you walked out the door. I'm not going to take a drink and I'm not going to throw myself off of any bridges so you can go home with a clear conscience knowing that I'm not going to do anything to hurt myself because of you."  
  
"Skye, I know about what happened with Alcazar." He walked up and lightly touched the bruises on one of her arms. "I could kill him for doing this to you."  
  
"Well guess what Jax. Someone else already beat you too the punch."  
  
He walked up to Skye and put his arms around her. "Skye I'm not going to let you go through this alone."  
  
Skye quickly broke out of his arms. Turned around and let him have it. "You son of a Bitch. I'm just supposed to let you waltz in here and take over. You lost that right when you jumped in bed with that floozy. You do remember her don't you Jax? She's the reason that bastard was in town in the first place. Since when did you care Jax? What am I all of a sudden worthy of rescuing? That's right. Jax the white night. Here to help all the damsels in distress. This damsel doesn't need your saving. I've already been to hell and back and I made it through just fine without you. Take your white night routine elsewhere. You're a little to late to have been of any help here."  
  
"Skye?"  
  
"No. I'm through Jax. I'm done being everyone's kicking board. I'm not responsible for the worlds problems, only my own. You're here for what? To ease your guilty conscience for not having been there."  
  
"I'm here because I love you. I'm here because you're my wife."  
  
"You love me? You sure as hell have one funny way of showing it. Action, Jax, speak a hell of a lot louder than words. When you were in the hospital, it wasn't me you wanted to see. You wanted her. You want to know why I didn't tell you a damn thing about what I suspected? Because you and I both know that you were looking for an excuse. Don't give me that I lied crap. Because that is all it ever was. A man who loves his wife does not move out because of one fight. That is all we had. Your so- called love couldn't endure the first obstacle thrown at it. If your love for me is that weak, then I don't want it."  
  
"Skye you have a right to be angry."  
  
"Your damn right I do."  
  
"I'm still not going to leave you here by your self."  
  
"I'm not by myself. My friend Sam is staying with me."  
  
"And exactly where did you pick up this looser if he needs a place to stay."  
  
"What's the matter Jax? Weren't you just saying that I needed someone here with me? Sam isn't some looser that I picked up off the street. For your information, I've known Sam since my college days. Don't believe me?" Skye grabbed the photo album she had just finished putting back together and shoved it into his hands. "Here Jax, take a damn good look, because where ever you see me for now on, he probably won't be far behind."  
  
Skye stormed my way and I backed up into the bedroom. At Tori's questioning look, Skye put her fingers to her lips in a motion to be quiet. After whispering something to Tori, the girls looked my way as if sizing me up for a job. Why do I have the feeling that I have just been volunteered for something? Slowly, my wife walked over to me. First Tori kissed my lips then she whispered in my ear, "Go along with Skye and don't enjoy it to much."  
  
Then Tori turned to Skye. "I expect him back in the same condition in which I lent him to you."  
  
Skye mouthed a silent thank you in Tori's direction then grabbed my arm. Oh great those two are shoving me in between Skye and Jax.  
  
Okay, that was as far as my outline goes until I get Skye to the doctor's office in three weeks. So for now, I'm typing with no general direction. I'm basically flying by the seat of my pants. So read and enjoy.  
  
When Skye shoved the photo album in my hands, I wasn't sure what to think. Skye has a friend staying with her? I lived with her for months. Besides AJ, she really doesn't have any friends. No one ever called her. No one ever stopped by for a visit. She never mentioned anyone. I never saw her sit down and write letters to anyone, nor did she ever receive any. Whenever we met someone new, unless it was business related, Skye was more inclined to discourage any close connection. As far as I could tell, Skye had cut herself off from everyone. Sure I thought that it was a little strange, but it was part of who Skye was. Besides, this just meant that I could spend more time with her.  
  
So, who the hell is Sam and where did he come from? If he is such a good friend, why haven't I heard of him before?  
  
Just then, Skye came strolling in the room with another man. This must be Sam. I gritted my teeth as I watched the way he walked in with his arms around her. Damn it. She's my wife. Whoever he is, he has no right to be putting his hands anywhere on her. She sure as hell shouldn't be acting so cosy with the man.  
  
Skye took Sam's hand and led him over to the couch. "Jax, I would like to introduce you to my friend Sam Gemins. Sam this is my soon to be ex- husband Jax."  
  
Sam reached out to shake my hand. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."  
  
I shook his hand. "I wish I could say the same, but this is the first time that I have ever heard of you."  
  
Sam sat down, picked up Skye's sweater and handed it to her. "As much as we appreciate the view, I believe our guest would be more comfortable if you put this back on." Skye blushed. Skye had obviously forgotten that she was running around in a half-slip. Why the hell is my wife comfortable walking around in front of this man only half-dressed?  
  
Sam looked at the photo album on the table. "Skye is that the photo album you were looking for earlier?"  
  
"I found it in the back of my closet. I thought you might want to look back on some of our good old days."  
  
"Maybe latter. I'm sure we don't want to bore your ex with stories of your past."  
  
I'm not her ex yet buddy. If I have my way, I never will be. "Actually, I would love to hear stories about my wife's past." There is no way in hell that I'm leaving so soon.  
  
Skye smiled, cuddled next to Sam on the couch and opened the album. The next hour was a practice in restraint. Watching Skye cuddle up to Sam, sharing jokes with him about things that happened years ago, and wondering if they planed to pick up where they left off. It couldn't have been more obvious that these two have some history together. They seemed to have parted on a friendly basis. I was beginning to get the idea of what Skye went through when Brenda came to town. My god, how could I have been so stupid. I have only been watching these two interact for an hour and I already want to tear the man limb from limb. Skye had to watch me turn to Brenda for weeks while I was in the hospital. If I had to watch Skye turn to Sam and away from me so soon after we got married, I would have been planning the man's murder long before Skye ever acted. I would have bankrupted the man, blackmailed him, or pay him off, anything to get him away from my wife.  
  
I kept thinking back to how I often reassured Skye that she was the one I wanted. How I told her that Brenda wasn't a threat. How naïve was I? If watching these two was anything like watch Brenda and me together, I wouldn't have believed me either. Skye's right. Actions do speak louder than words. If this is how Skye saw me with Brenda, I could have reassured her until hell froze over.  
  
"Skye, I can't believe it. How in the world did you get a photo of us necking at a football game?"  
  
I groaned. How many bloody pictures do those two have of them kissing anyway.  
  
"Well Sam, do you remember Jeffery Harris?"  
  
"No, That name doesn't seem to ring any bells."  
  
"He was the photographer for the school paper that year. He had been taking pictures of the crowds to put in the school paper. My roommate was dating him. Well anyways, Suzy was there when he was developing them. She called me. I ran over and talked him out of the photo and negative."  
  
"You got the photo and negative?"  
  
"Consider yourself lucky. If I hadn't this picture with us necking might have been the one on the front page that week. Huh, I don't remember this one."  
  
"What beach was that?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"How could I have ever forgotten how good you looked like in a bikini back then?"  
  
Skye laughed. "Hey, I still look great in a bikini."  
  
"Really, were going to have to go somewhere warm some weekend so I can test out that statement."  
  
Not if I have anything to say about it. I'm going to have to do some research. What would it take to bankrupt this guy. I'm obviously going to have to find a way to keep him busy and away from my wife.  
  
Skye looked up at Jax. "Oh Jax, I'm sorry. We are sort of leaving you out of the conversation."  
  
"That's okay. The last hour has been extremely educational."  
  
"I don't know about you two gentleman, but I am thirsty. I could really use a cup of coffee. Sam, Jax, would you two like anything?  
  
Sam kissed the back of her hand. "A cup of coffee would be perfect?"  
  
I wonder if this state has the death penalty.  
  
"Jax?"  
  
"A cup of coffee would be nice."  
  
Skye smiled at them and got up. "I'll be right back. I expect you two to still be breathing when I return." With that Skye left the room.  
  
"So, you're the idiot who walked out on Skye. You do know that she's not just going to take you back."  
  
"I'm not just going to role over and let you have her either."  
  
"I never expected you to. I can't see Skye being interested in a man that would just step aside for someone else. If by some miracle, she ever does forgive you and allows you back into her life, consider this fair warning. Skye's my friend. If you ever hurt her like this again, I have lots of friends who would be more than happy to help me make sure that you're never in a position to hurt her again."  
  
"Is that supposed to be a threat?"  
  
"No Mr. Jacks. That's a promise. Skye's been through enough. She doesn't need the added stress that you continually dump on her head. So do her a favor. Either clean up your act or get the hell out of her life. If your not going to be a positive influence, I'm not going to allow you stick around and be a negative one."  
  
"May I remind you that she is my wife."  
  
"Funny how you only seem to remember that when it is convenient for you. You had it good. I mean, you had it really good. You screwed it up. I know you're not used to seeing Skye with her friends around, but you better get used to it, because at the moment we aren't going anywhere. And most of Skye's friends are male. Don't think that I haven't noticed how jealous you are. No don't bother to deny it. You've been acting like a kid whose favorite toy was taken away. Only no one took this toy from you. You threw it away all on your own. So don't expect it to just be handed back to you. You're going to have to work for it like everyone else."  
  
"And I suppose you're going to be right here, encouraging her to abandon her marriage."  
  
"Hey, you jumped out of her bed long before I showed up. So Jax, I have to ask. Is this about your love for her or are you just here because someone else is paying attention to something you threw away. She isn't a possession. She is allowed to be happy. If you can't provide that for her, and I do mean on a till death do you part basis not just for as long as I'm around to fight for her, then let her find someone who can."  
  
"By that someone who can, you mean you."  
  
"No. Skye and I are close friends. That is all we ever will be. Skye is a wonderful, vibrant woman. At some point, word will get out that she is free again, and when that happens, there will be men knocking on that door who will want to be more than just friends."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"If that's what it takes. Do everyone a favor. Go home. Think about what you really want. Don't just jump in on instinct. If that something you want does turn out to be a lifetime with Skye, then I suggest that you buckle down for a war. Because that is exactly what you're going to have to fight in order to get Skye back."  
  
"Against you?"  
  
"No, against your wife. Be prepared to fight dirty because I guarantee that Skye will and she will have help. And before you ask, yes, if Skye asks me for something, I will do it for her."  
  
"Okay, I have here three cups of coffee." Skye walked in and placed the tray on the table.  
  
"Actually, I have to be going. I have a meeting that I am going to be late for. Sam I would say that it has been a pleasure meeting you, but it wasn't, however, it has been interesting."  
  
"Same here. I look forward to your next move."  
  
I nodded. "Skye, I know that you don't believe me right now when I say that I love you but if you need anything, anything at all. You can call me."  
  
"I will keep that in mind."  
  
I kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked out. 


	12. gossip

The moment Jax walked out the door I stopped hanging on to Sam. Like a puppet being pulled by imaginary strings I was drawn to the window to watch as Jax walked to his car. Why does watching him walk away hurt so much? I should be used to it by now. Besides, this time I pushed him out. I have to. He may have come here with the intention of comforting me, but that man doesn't know what he really wants. I refuse to let Jax jump between Brenda and me in the same manner that Brenda played Jax against Sonny. I don't care that she was his first love. I am his wife. I either get exclusive rights or he can damn well stay out of my life.  
  
"You know, for a few seconds I thought your husband was going to deck me," Sam said from behind me.  
  
I didn't move. I just starred out the window as Jax got in his car and drove away.  
  
"Skye," Sam touched my shoulder, "you're crying."  
  
I looked as Sam. "I am not crying. I refuse to shed any more tears over him."  
  
"Then what do you call those tiny drops of water running down your face?"  
  
I reached up, touched my face and felt the tears. "Tiny little traitors. Me and my emotions obviously need to have a long talk." I wiped the tears from my cheeks with my hands. "Can you believe the nerve of that man? He waltzed in here and acted like I should just open my arms and accept what few crumbs he throws my way."  
  
"Well, I would say that you got him back in good measure. That man was so jealous I thought he was going to start a fight."  
  
I looked at Sam in amazement. "Jax jealous? I don't thing so. Maybe a little miffed that I'm not at rock bottom, pining over him. But jealous? No, I just stung his male pride by showing him that he wasn't irreplaceable. Besides, you weren't in any real danger. Jax expects his women to come to him. I've yet to see Jax lift a finger to fight to keep someone he loves. It's one of his most annoying traits."  
  
"I have a hard time believing that a highly successful corporate raider wouldn't fight to keep the woman he loves by his side."  
  
"Oh please. From what I understand, four years ago, Brenda bounced back and forth between Sonny and Jax. Every time Brenda ran to Sonny, Jax hardly lifted a finger to stop her. What was it that they told me? Oh yes, that Jax's love was so pure for Brenda that he would rather see her happy with someone else if that is what she really wanted. If you ask my, it's a load of crap. Jax just doesn't like to get his hands dirty like the rest of us. As much as I hated Alcazar, I have more respect for the bastard than I do for Jax at the moment. He at least was willing to do whatever it took to try to win the woman he loved. I may not have agreed with his methods, but I definitely understood his motives."  
  
"I wouldn't count Jax out quite yet. Skye trust me. I've seen that look before. I've even had it on my face a time or two when other men have hit on my wife. It's jealousy. Watching me with you was hurting him."  
  
"He was? Good. That man has done everything possible to shove his relationship with Brenda down my throat."  
  
Sam shook his head. "I've gotten pretty good at reading people over the years. He may be with Brenda, but he still loves you."  
  
"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it."  
  
"Skye, I know that you still love him. I'm just saying that you can get him back. He isn't as immune as he may have claimed."  
  
"Okay, let's assume for a moment that you're right. That I could crook my little finger at him and he would come running back to give our marriage a second chance. What kind of marriage would that be? How long would it be before he gets ticked off and leaves again because I am keeping secrets from him? And you know that with my recent partnership with the WSB, there are going to be a lot of secrets. Or maybe he'll find some new damsel to save and share his bed. Then there is always Brenda, his so-called perfect first love. It didn't even take her a month to break up our marriage. She had his number from the day she re-entered his life."  
  
"You don't trust him."  
  
"I want three things from the man I marry. First of all, I want his love. Second, I expect fidelity. I don't get to have affairs and neither does he. Third, we share the same address. Everything else is negotiable. Am I really asking that much?"  
  
Sam smiled. "I don't thing so."  
  
"Then why it is so hard to find? I don't expect perfection. God knows, I'm far from perfect. But why can't I find that one person who can handle the bad times? Why do I always get stuck with the one's that run for the hills when the road gets a little bumpy?"  
  
"They can't have all been that bad."  
  
"Excuse me, didn't you say that you read my file?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"So you know my history with men. Do you see any of them here?"  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"So how did it go?" Tori said as she walked into the room.  
  
I smiled at Tori. "I'm returning him to you in one piece as promised. He doesn't have any new dents or scratches and I hardly used up any mileage."  
  
"Ladies, I'm right here and I'm not a car."  
  
Tori walked up to his side and kissed his cheek. "We know you aren't dear, but why don't you park yourself over there while I discuss shopping arrangements with Skye."  
  
"Very funny Tory. Just remember to bring home a big screen TV and I will be happy."  
  
Tori rolled her eyes. "Men. I suppose you want us to sign up for cable while we're gone to."  
  
"Nope. That's not necessary. This place is already hooked up for every channel in existence. I just need the TV. This little thing that they keep in the kitchen just isn't the same"  
  
"Why did you throw out the other TV in the first place?"  
  
"We didn't actually mean to get rid of the TV, but it fell down when one of the guys tripped over a box on the floor."  
  
I couldn't help smiling as I watched Tori and Sam interact. These two have pretty close to the most perfect marriage that I have ever seen. They argue. They take opposite sides on just about every issue. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if they don't do that on purpose. They tease. They flirt. At the end of the day it doesn't matter who did what to whom, they are there for each other. There isn't a doubt in my mind that they would fight against anyone or anything that tried to come between them.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"I have it." I picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"I would like to speak to Antoinette Quartermaine."  
  
"This is she."  
  
"This is the Mayo Clinic in Manchester Minnesota. I am calling to confirm your appointment with Dr Clifson."  
  
"Yes. I have the date and time of my doctor's appointment written in my appointment book. I won't miss it."  
  
"We also need release forms in order to have your records transferred from the Relnmar Clinic in Switzerland."  
  
"Can you fax them to me? I will sign them and send them back."  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
I gave her the fax number for my computer, thanked her, and then hung up. It wasn't until I hung up that I noticed that Tori and Sam had stopped talking and were listening to me.  
  
"Is something wrong Skye? I heard you mention a doctor's appointment." Tori asked.  
  
"I'm fine. This is just a follow up check-up."  
  
Tori didn't appear satisfied with my response, but she didn't ask any more questions when she saw Sam shake his head.  
  
"Didn't you say something about furniture shopping?"  
  
Tori took the hint. "You need an entire living room and you can't be happy with the replacement dressers that the WSB sent over. We have some serious shopping to do."  
  
"Don't forget the TV." Sam added. Sam was sitting on the back ledge of the couch. Tori walked over and gave him a little shove. "Hey!" Sam shouted as he fell over the edge onto the couch.  
  
"Don't worry Sam." I said. "We will stop at an appliance store and have them deliver it tonight."  
  
As Sam got back up, he bowed and said, "Thank you my gracious lady. I will forever be in your debt."  
  
"So where are we going?" Tori asked as she grabbed her coat and purse.  
  
"There's this small Amish community outside of town. They do the most excellent woodwork. The detailed carving is absolutely gorgeous. They only use real solid wood. We are talking about the kind of furniture that is made to last generations."  
  
"Sounds expensive."  
  
"I'm putting it on my husband's credit card. He can afford it and after the way he laughed when I burnt all of his things he deserves the bill."  
  
"He laughed?"  
  
"Yes, damn it. I was trying to tick him off, not amuse him. If he thought my getting rid of his stuff was funny, then the bill for refurnishing this place should and will be utterly ridiculous.  
  
Since the ladies went shopping, I decided to check in at the office. "Hi Henri, How is everything?"  
  
Henri looked up from his keyboard in surprise. Henri is a rather interesting man. He has been with the WSB for much longer than I have. Rumor has it that he was a teenager when he was first recruited. Henri apparently hacked his way through some military codes in France and started sending out orders of his own. Luckily the WSB caught up to him before the military did. We offered him a job that he literally couldn't refuse. He has been here ever since. Headquarters gives him whatever he wants. He does whatever we need. I don't think that the man ever spends more than a few hours a day away from that computer. It is his lifeline to the world.  
  
"Hi Sam. I wasn't expecting to see you today. You're getting to be something of a regular here."  
  
"Not by choice. My current assignment is leaving me with a lot of free time. I think this is Frisco's way of giving me a vacation."  
  
"I have to admit, I was a little surprised when he assigned you to Skye. You don't usually get babysitting detail."  
  
"It has its advantages."  
  
"How are Skye and Tori getting along?"  
  
"I was a little worried about that at first. Tori isn't the sort of person who encourages female friendships and neither is Skye. They are both women who are more comfortable around men. They seem to be doing all right together. They are out shopping right now."  
  
"Tori? Shopping? She hates shopping."  
  
"I know. We were eating when Tori volunteered to go with Skye. I nearly choked on my steak. I think that she is making allowances because I'm assigned to Skye."  
  
"AAAAAHHH, keep your friends close and your enemies (or in this case the competition) closer."  
  
"Tori doesn't consider Skye to be competition. Tori knows that I wouldn't cheat on her"  
  
"Sam, you're living in the house of an extremely beautiful woman who is currently separated from her husband. Plus you work in a profession where you only see your wife for a few months out of the year. If I were Tori, I would want you out from under her roof. Since you are assigned to Skye, you can't exactly leave anytime soon."  
  
"This is only a temporary assignment. I'm sure once the funding thing is settled." I stopped when I noticed the look on Henri's face. "Henri, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Nothing" Henri tried to hide his uneasy look and failed.  
  
"Henri, it is a good thing that they never send you out on assignment. You can't lie worth a damn."  
  
"Please don't press me for information I'm not supposed to give out."  
  
"Damn it all to hell. Tell me he isn't planning to assign me this Sam Gemins identity on a permanent basis. This is all right for a few weeks. I could use the break. I'm used to infiltrating terrorist organizations and surveying smuggler operations. A few months of this and I will die of boredom."  
  
"I'm sure if you talk to Frisco, he will tell you what you want to know."  
  
"Oh believe me, I fully intend to. Where is he?"  
  
"In his office going over the latest intelligence reports on the power struggle over Alcazar's former territory with Terry."  
  
"I thought we had that cleared up?"  
  
"No, all we did was close down the weak links that allowed Alcazar to run rings around our organization. His territory is up for grabs."  
  
"Oh that's just great. Now we are dealing with an international power struggle. Is anybody in the lead?"  
  
"We have a few. Do you remember Cesar Faison?"  
  
"Isn't he the guy that was supposed to have killed those ex-agents, Anna and Robert Scorpio? I though he was dead."  
  
"There have been several times over the years that that he has been reported dead. He is the most slippery bastard out there. He just keeps popping back up. Until someone delivers his body to us, I won't believe it."  
  
"So Faison is going after Alcazar's territory."  
  
"No, one of his apprentices is after it. Some guy by the name of Renquist."  
  
"I don't think that I have ever heard of him."  
  
"Let me refresh your memory. Do you remember the Zendeth incident?"  
  
"Sure, some bastard was testing some new chemical weapons and wiped out a couple of villages in Africa."  
  
"That was Renquist."  
  
"This guy is still walking around free?"  
  
"We don't know what he looks like. For that matter, we don't have a clue where he is at the moment. All we have is the name and that his organization is moving."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"We have a gun smuggler in Brazil that goes by the name Demon Jeffers. He has been able to hold his own so far. We are still working on getting information on his backers. And we have a new player that's working out of Germany. Everyone just calls the guy Bob. We got someone in his organization. We think that he is American. We already have his picture and we will have his fingerprints by the end of the day. If he's on file anywhere, we will find it. Then there is an assassin in Italy, Joseph Peneli."  
  
"Do any of these guys work for us?"  
  
"Rumor is that one of them does but headquarters is keeping a stiff lip over the identity."  
  
"Great, so we don't know who to back."  
  
"And they don't know who to shoot first. If the news that one of these guys worked for us leaked out, whoever he is would be a dead man."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Just then Terry came out of Frisco's office. "Hi Sam. You're getting to be a regular. Maybe we should get you a desk."  
  
I looked at Terry and growled. "I wouldn't order that desk just yet." Then I turned around and walked into Frisco's office.  
  
Terry looked at Henri and asked, "What's his problem?"  
  
"He's looking for trouble." I heard Henri reply as I closed the door.  
  
"So Frisco, Who's winning the power struggle over Alcazar's territory?"  
  
Frisco looked up at me and said, "So far Demon and Renquist are in the lead. Why?"  
  
"Damn it Frisco, I should be out there doing what I do best. Infiltrating these guy's territories. Gathering info. Not sitting here babysitting."  
  
"Creating this new network is important Sam. It is just as important as finding out what the opposition is doing."  
  
"I'm not implying that it isn't. But you have other guys who can stay with Skye and play the rich heir ready to part with some of his money for her latest business investment. It doesn't have to be me."  
  
"Sam, it already is. Headquarters already has people tracking down leads for these other guys. You are not the only operative out there who is skilled at infiltrating terrorist organizations. You are needed here. Skye trusts you. You are already known as Sam Gemins. You have been seen. Word has started to spread that you are in town and staying with Skye at her house. People are curious. I can't just switch someone out now."  
  
"How long Frisco? How long do I have to play the rich investor/ex- boyfriend? One month, two?"  
  
"Actually, It is a little more complicated than that."  
  
"I knew it. You're trying to stick me with the role of baby sitter on a permanent basis. Damn it Frisco, this isn't what I signed on for."  
  
"I'm not assigning you babysitting detail. But you are right. The Sam Gemins identity isn't a temporary one."  
  
"Damn it Frisco."  
  
"Sam, hear me out. Skye can run the business end of this but she is not an operative. She doesn't have the necessary training to walk into an upscale party and break into their files without getting caught. She might be able to pull it off once or twice but not on a regular basis. This network is breaking into both the business world and the upscale parties. Skye has the connections to get invitations to most any social situation."  
  
"So do we."  
  
"But none of those people are agents. They are people who we consider to be friendly to our organization that will do us a favor in exchange for a favor. We want someone who is one of us who can get their own invitation. Someone with the necessary background references that will receive their own invitation to the parties. We need her contacts. Even more than that, we need more of our people to be moving in these circles. Yes, part of your job is to keep an eye out for Skye, but your other job is to establish yourself in her society."  
  
"So I'm not going to be stuck in Port Charles looking over Skye's shoulder on a permanent basis."  
  
"Consider this a time to establish your identity before we move you on to greater circles. From time to time, we will pull you out for some of our more dirty assignments in order to keep your skills up to date."  
  
I chuckled. "Thanks. Speaking of identities, I was wondering how my background checks would hold up."  
  
"Everything is in place. Education, resume, financial, and other documentation are now part of your permanent record. Henri has a more up to date file that you should probably take a look at and memorize. Should we expect a background check?"  
  
"Jasper Jacks stopped by today. Someone told him that Skye was raped and he wanted to know if she was all right. He didn't like the fact that I was staying with her. I'm fairly certain that he will be looking into who I am and trying to find my weak spots"  
  
"Why would he care? He abandoned her."  
  
"I don't know why he left, but the man who stopped by the house today wasn't ready to give up his marriage quite yet. I figure that it is probably the same old story. Something went sour with his other romance and now he wants his wife back."  
  
"Damn. I figured that Brenda wouldn't be able to keep Jax's attention forever but I had at least hoped that Alcazar's girl would have held his interest for a few months. You can't let that happen Sam. You have to keep then apart. How did Skye handle Jax's concern?"  
  
"She's angry. She doesn't want to let herself believe that he cares. She is afraid that he just wants her because someone else is paying attention to her. She played up the relationship angle between us to the hilt in front of him. But she still loves him. Why exactly am I supposed to keep them apart? Now that I think about it, you were flirting with her pretty hard when you came by the house. You wouldn't happen to be planning to date her yourself, would you?"  
  
"If romancing her will keep her away from Jax for at least six months, then yes I would. Think about it for a second. They just got married. What do married couples usually do?"  
  
"They go on honeymoons."  
  
"She can't leave right now. She can't go anywhere right now. We are in the process of restructuring and rebuilding. We sure as hell can't tell Jax that he can't take his wife on a honeymoon because she is to busy working for the WSB. Until everything is in place, I don't want Skye anywhere near Jax. When Skye said that Deception was ready to be taken over, she was right on the money. I already had some of my people talk to the lawyers currently handling the company. They are more than willing to sell."  
  
"So basically you don't want Skye to return to her husband because he would take up to much of her time and she would have to lie to cover up what she is really doing. I thought you said that the reason you wanted Skye was because she could cover her tracks. I don't think that she would have any problem selling some story to her husband about not wanting to go away because she was in the middle of building up a company. He is a businessman. He would understand."  
  
"That isn't the only problem. Deception isn't big enough for our needs."  
  
"And the reason that this would interfere with their relationship is because.?"  
  
"Skye plans to expand Deception by raiding some of her husband's holdings."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Jax moved out he made the mistake of leaving a lot of business information behind. Skye went through many of those folders when she was putting them in boxes for Jax. Some of those companies would fit in nicely with what we need. Skye has already picked out the companies that we should go after. She wrote out a long list of things that needs to be done in order to lay down the groundwork for their takeover."  
  
"Basically you need Skye to stay mad at her husband long enough to take over the companies."  
  
"Some of these we can take by surprise. I don't think that Jax ever really took his wife's business abilities as seriously as he should. I don't think it has even occurred to him yet that when he pissed his wife off, she would attack his holdings. He is expecting a more personal approach."  
  
"But Skye doesn't separate the line between business and personal. He married her. Surely he figured that out. When she thought that he was cheating on her before they became engaged, the first thing she did was strike up a business deal to bankrupt him. Skye puts a piece of her soul into everything she tries to accomplish."  
  
"He apparently didn't learn that lesson the first time around. Skye has plans to take over four of Jax's companies. If we lay the groundwork right, the first three will come as a surprise. Skye feels it is the forth company that we will be fighting over because it will take a few months to raid it."  
  
"Now I see why they have to stay apart."  
  
______  
  
"Well what do you think? Is this large enough for your husband?" We had stopped at the furniture stores first. It didn't take me very long to figure out that Tori didn't like to go shopping. Her idea of shopping was to go into the room, pick out the first things there that caught her eye and leave. It is probably a good thing that the WSB issues everything they need to go with any new identities. I'm fairly sure that if Tori had to go shopping for it, she would go nuts. After an hour of following me around while I looked at things, she had started to get fed up. So after another twenty minutes of her glaring holes in my back while I studied the artistry of the hand carved designs of the furniture, I decided to put her out of her misery. "All we really need to pick up today is a cabinet for the TV we promised to buy and a proper table with chairs for the living room. I can pick up anything else we need later."  
  
Tori breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm sure that cabinet will be more than large enough for any TV you pick out. I don't suppose that you have the table and chairs picked out?"  
  
There was a lot of apprehension in that question. I couldn't help smiling. Why in the world did she volunteer to come shopping if she hated it this much? I really didn't need help picking out anything. Although I didn't mind having the company, I would have enjoyed it more if she weren't so obviously uncomfortable doing it. "There is a set of table and chairs over there that has a matching design carved into it. I will take those." I went over to the shopkeeper, paid for my purchases and arranged to have them delivered today. "Why don't we go pick out the TV then find somewhere to eat?"  
  
"That sounds like an excellent plan."  
  
I had to do everything I could to not laugh. Tori was so obviously relieved to see an end to this shopping trip. Again, I wondered why she volunteered to come along if she hated shopping so much. "Actually I have an even better idea. We don't actually have to see the TV to buy it. We know what size we need. I will just call up the store and tell them to send the most expensive model they have in stock to the house and charge it to Jax's credit card. May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you volunteer to come shopping with me when you so obviously hate it."  
  
"I wanted to talk with you and this is the only way to do so without my husband hanging over our shoulders."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was wondering about your marriage. I understand that you haven't been married that long. What exactly happened?"  
  
"You mean the whole sordid tale isn't in my file?"  
  
"I haven't read your file. I'm not assigned here so unlike the other agents, your life history isn't part of my assigned reading."  
  
"That is a refreshing change. Ever since the WSB entered my life, I have had people stumbling around trying to avoid talking about subjects that they think might be sensitive because of something they read in my file."  
  
"Even Sam?"  
  
"Sam is a little better than most. He categorizes my life as information he needs to know in order to do his job better. Unlike the other agents, he asks more questions rather than avoid anything that others might consider to be a sensitive subject."  
  
"Sensitive subjects kind of like your recent marriage."  
  
"You noticed."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"For a short period of time, I lived my fairy tale."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"My Uncle Stuart is very fond of Fairy Tales. Especially the ones that end with they lived happily ever after. I never believed in them. By the time that I was a teenager, I had lived through to much to believe in happy endings. Everything I went through as an adult just confirmed it. In Jax, I thought that I found my prince. Only my prince didn't want anything to do with me. You see he loved this woman who was supposed to have died four or five years ago. So I did everything I could to get his attention. I lied. I made up imaginary dragons for him to slay. We started to move closer. Eventually he caught me in my lies and pushed me further away. Then I fell into some real trouble and my prince saved me. He wouldn't let me push him away. Despite some rather large bumps in the road, he made me believe in every happily ever after story that my Uncle ever told me."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"The evil queen came back from the dead. Her name is Brenda. She showed up on our wedding night."  
  
"You have got to be kidding. She stayed away for that long and she decides to come back from the dead on the day of your wedding. That is just twisted. What kind of sick person comes back from the dead of the evening of there ex's wedding."  
  
"I see it. You see it. Why can't anyone else see it? She claims that she wanted him to be happy, yet she shows up at our back door on the night that he is going to make love to his wife for the first time. That is when she tells him that she is still alive. I found out later that she was even at the wedding. She did nothing to stop it. I still can't figure that one out."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He didn't tell me. He set her up in a cottage. He cancelled our honeymoon. He lied to me about where he was spending his time. I didn't find out until he got shot. Then he decided that he had to end the marriage because he might be paralysed for life. He wouldn't let me see him. He would only see her."  
  
"Oh God, if Sam tried that, I'm not sure who I would kill first, him or the other woman."  
  
"I started doubting everything. I'm not just talking about doubting whether or not my husband loved her or me. When I start doubting people, I question everyone's motives. Brenda was at the top of the list. I started asking how long did she have to live? No one could tell me. So I started asking is she really ill? Was this all some large plot she thought up in order to amuse herself? I still wouldn't put anything past her."  
  
"You tried to find out if she was really dying."  
  
"The medication in her coat pocket turned out to be mild doses of sleeping pills. I couldn't get any answers from Alcazar that I could trust so I went to Switzerland to try to get to her medical records."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"I got caught in the act. They kicked me out. But I told this sob story to a nurse and she brought me what I thought was her medical files."  
  
"Let me guess. These files said that she wasn't sick."  
  
"I didn't know what to do with the information. For all I knew, she already knew that she wasn't ill. She had already told me that she could get Jax back into her bed anytime that she wanted. I sure as hell didn't want to go back and tell my husband that he could spend a lifetime with that woman."  
  
"You didn't say anything."  
  
"She married my brother. When I figured out that the marriage was a ruse to try to make me feel more comfortable with her being around my husband, I tried to get rid of her in any way I could. Only Jax found out that I went to Switzerland. Someone hired a fake doctor to go with my fake nurse to tell him that Brenda wasn't sick and that I had broken into the files and found that out three days ago. So he left me for her because I lied by omission. Oh no he didn't just leave me for her, he fucked me one last time first. You know, I was still quite sore from that the night of Alcazar's death."  
  
"Anger sex. I've had that a few times. It isn't necessarily all that bad as long as you have time to recover."  
  
"Mistakes were made on both sides. It takes two to screw up a marriage."  
  
"No, actually that isn't true. It takes two to make a marriage. It only takes one to screw it up. He walked out on you right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then it was all his fault."  
  
At my confused look, Tori continued. "It takes two people to make a marriage work, not one. People do stupid things. It doesn't really matter why. Sooner or latter someone is going to screw up and hurt the other person in a relationship."  
  
"Oh great. So I'm doomed anyway I look at it."  
  
"In a marriage you need to find a way to work past the mistakes. There is a reason they make you say for better or worse. You're not going to agree with your spouse all the time. It takes two to make it work. Therefore I blame the person who stopped trying and walked out the door."  
  
"When you first arrived in town, you were under the impression that your husband was sleeping with me."  
  
"Those were special circumstances. I thought that the WSB had ordered him to seduce you to get what they wanted."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"I know that. But even if Sam had, I wouldn't have left him. I would have made his life a living hell for a while, but I wouldn't have left him."  
  
"What if Sam had said that he loved me now and not you?"  
  
"I still wouldn't have left him. I would have killed him and buried the body, but I wouldn't have left him."  
  
"I had to listen to Jax say that he loved another woman and I had to watch as he walked out the door."  
  
"You know, I know several very efficient ways to kill someone and get away with it."  
  
I smiled at Tori. "I'll keep that in mind." 


	13. corporate raiding

« Hi Frisco, may I sit down? » Sam pointed to the seat next to me on the park bench.  
  
I looked at him for a moment. I was a bit startled to see him there. Sam didn't fit with the normal scenery of the park. I nodded and Sam sat down.  
  
"I was kind of surprised to find you out of the office. Every time that I have seen you lately, you have been glued to a desk."  
  
I smiled. "I know. Since the accident, they have turned me into a bloody bureaucrat. I never new that running the day to day operations of the bureau required so much paperwork."  
  
"You used to be just like me. In the thick of everything. Hell, I'm sure that I have some grey hairs up here somewhere from some the situations you put us through."  
  
"Come on, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Not that bad? How about the time you decided to camp out in a cave between two terrorist factions that were fighting over territory."  
  
"Hey, it was the best way to receive intel from my informants on both sides."  
  
"And whose idea was it anyway to send in one team to collect that information from both groups rather than sending in two teams that could focus on each side."  
  
"Just think of all the time we saved getting all the information at once rather than having to wait until both teams came down to sort the mess out."  
  
"And how many bullet's did we end up pulling out of you?"  
  
"Okay, I'll admit, it probably wasn't my most sane decision." I looked at Sam. "You know, I'm not the only person to walk that fine line. You never did explain to me why you felt it was necessary to run back into that bombing zone after they scrubbed our mission. You my friend were lucky to get out without loosing any limbs. It was all I could do to get them to wait for you to get back before bugging out."  
  
Sam laughed. "How about an exchange. I will tell you why I ran into that bombing zone if you will tell me how you got Zendith's youngest wife to give you a key to his house. Hell Frisco, I would settle knowing how the hell you got past all the guards that man had around his wives in order to get that key in the first place."  
  
"Oh the stories we could tell if any of our work ever became declassified."  
  
"Speaking of declassified, aren't you from around here?"  
  
I looked at Sam. "I grew up here. I got into a hell of a lot of trouble on these streets. Why?"  
  
"I thought that you didn't want your presence know just yet. Aren't you worried that someone would recognize you?"  
  
"When I first came out here, I was sure that I would be recognized. But if anyone is aware of who I am, they haven't said anything yet. I've been coming here everyday at this time."  
  
"Why here?"  
  
"Look across the street. What do you see?"  
  
"A school playground with lots of noisy children playing in the background. You know if you wanted a place to think and reflect, this isn't exactly the quietest place in this park to do that."  
  
"It's the lunch hour. First they eat and then all the children play in the yard until one. Then the bell rings and they rush back inside to their classrooms. Look over by the merry go round. Do you see that little girl in the red shirt with the large yellow flowers and pigtails that is pushing it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That's my youngest daughter. Until this last week, I haven't seen her since she was an infant. A couple of days ago she ran right by me. I mean, she was close enough that I could have reached out and touched her. But I didn't. I didn't want to scare her. She ran right by me and she didn't have a clue who I was."  
  
"That must have been rough."  
  
I gave Sam a rather sad smile. "In some ways it is. But I knew when I left that there would be consequences."  
  
"Do you regret it? Leaving? Maybe you could have stayed and worked it out with your ex."  
  
"We tried that once with my first child. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't stay away from the bureau. Felicia saw that. The long distance marriage was hurting her way too much. It is why we ended up getting a divorce in the first place. We decided a clean split would be better for the kids than just seeing them a few weeks out of the year and always waiting and wondering if I was alive or dead. I loved her, but the way I lived was exactly conducive to having a family. You know, after that little one was born, I volunteered to stay home and raise the baby while Felicia worked."  
  
Sam looked at me like I was nuts.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly the look that Felicia gave me. She knows me. Staying here would have killed me a little bit at a time."  
  
"Now you're stationed here on a permanent basis. How are you going to handle it?"  
  
"It's different now."  
  
"How so?  
  
"Before, I was always pulled away because in my mind, I was the best person for the job?"  
  
Sam started laughing. "Getting a little big in the head were you?"  
  
I laughed, "Yes, I guess I was. But you aren't one to talk. Wasn't it just yesterday that you were in my office because you felt like you absolutely had to be on the firing lines because no one else could do the job quite as well as you do?"  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because no one can do the job as well as I can," Sam teased.  
  
"Careful Sam, your ego is showing."  
  
"So what is different now?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not as young as I used to be."  
  
"That just means that you are a little more experienced and probably wiser because you're still alive. You're still in excellent shape. If I were you, I wouldn't be fitting yourself for that rocking chair just yet."  
  
"I don't intend to retire anytime soon. I accepted a long time ago that I had this lifestyle in my blood. But with these injuries, I can't run on the front lines anymore."  
  
"Well, I don't envy you your promotion. I don't think that I could handle a desk job. The paperwork is a headache."  
  
"The responsibility is a bitch."  
  
"I know. I heard that the last team finally called in though. Everyone is alive and accounted for."  
  
"This time."  
  
"It comes with the job Frisco. I don't envy you having to make the decisions of who to send where, but we all signed on for this. We know the risks that we are taking could get us killed. Sure, we all dream of coming out of this alive and retiring someday, but we also know that dying is part of this territory. If you have any doubts, remember, it helps for us to know that the person who is sending us out has been in our shoes and isn't just some desk jockey who punches numbers all day."  
  
"I can see shades of Rio in that comment."  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me that you weren't just a little bit pissed that someone who had never been in the field before was calling the shots that day."  
  
"Yet we are still alive to talk about it."  
  
"If we had done it his way, we wouldn't have been."  
  
"I assume you had a reason for looking for me."  
  
"Skye is finished signing the paperwork. Deception is ours. The news will break in the papers tomorrow."  
  
"That's good news."  
  
"Frisco, the business world absolutely amazes me. Skye signed the papers at nine this morning and by ten, she was getting calls for interviews. Anyway, Skye wants to celebrate tonight, before the news hits the stands. She wants to go to the club and she wants you there."  
  
"I don't have a problem with her celebrating, but I'm not sure that I am ready to go public yet."  
  
"You know, Skye said something this morning that made a lot of sense to me. She said that you are going to be around for a while so you need to get your cover story together before someone notices you here and starts announcing to the world that the WSB is in town."  
  
"No one who has seen me yet has recognized me."  
  
"But eventually they will. Skye is right, it is better to start the rumour yourself and make them think what you want them to than wait for them to come up with something of their own."  
  
"And I suppose that Skye has an idea."  
  
"She says that your injuries will work to our advantage. Her idea is that due to your injuries, you have been forcibly retired."  
  
"That is good. It would explain my return to Port Charles, but it wouldn't give me a reason to be at her celebratory dinner."  
  
"That is the truly good part. Skye wants to offer you a job."  
  
"A job?"  
  
"Well, how else were you going to explain your constant presence at Deception?"  
  
---  
  
"What the Hell!" I looked at the computer screen again. "That can't be right." I picked up the phone and called my assistant Chris.  
  
"What?" The voice said groggily.  
  
"Sorry, where you sleeping?"  
  
"Jax, I realize that where ever you are it is probably the middle of the day, but where I am it is three in the morning or are you forgetting that you sent me halfway around the world to check up on that building that burnt down."  
  
"How is that going?"  
  
"We are pretty sure that it was arson. They are still investigating, but it looks like the same mo as the others."  
  
"Damn. That's the third one this year."  
  
"Whoever this bastard is, he is very good at covering his tracks. But I'm sure that you didn't wake me up to ask about the fire. What is going on?"  
  
"You better get out your computer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have been raided."  
  
"What did they get?"  
  
"So far they got three companies and I've found some evidence that they don't plan to stop there."  
  
"Do we know who?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm still trying to track it to the source. That is why I called you."  
  
"Could this be related to the fires?"  
  
"We won't know until we find out who is behind it."  
  
"Okay, I'm there now. Oh Shit. How the hell did they do this? I can't even begin to imagine the kind of legwork they must have laid down in order to accomplish this. My God. Whoever did this took all three companies in the same hour. There are just minutes between these raids. They were over before the fight even began. The groundwork that must have been laid out to accomplish that is staggering. You know Jax, someone either really hates you or they really wanted those companies really badly.  
  
"Or both."  
  
"That's always a possibility. Here, I've got it. The raids originated at a company called Deception. They are a perfume company. That explains the companies that they raided. All three would be useful if they were planning to expand to a global market. Mystery solved."  
  
"That can't be right. Laura Spencer runs that company and she doesn't have the business experience to pull off that kind of raid. Besides, she's currently institutionalised."  
  
"Institutionalised?"  
  
"A loony bin. There is no way that she could be behind those raids."  
  
"In that case, someone else is obviously running the show now. That someone knew our system well enough that they walked right by it. I hate to have to say this but it screams of an inside job. They had to have gotten inside information somewhere in order to walk by every safeguard we have."  
  
"I know. Start sifting through everything. This may not be the end of it."  
  
--  
  
"My, my, aren't you in a good mood." Tori said to Skye as she practically danced around the kitchen.  
  
"Haven't you heard? I've got good reason to celebrate."  
  
"Yes I heard. You have had a busy day. Buying a company, giving interviews, raiding your husband's assets. Are you sure that it is wise to celebrate so soon? I mean you just took three companies off of him."  
  
"And I plan to take a few more off of him before I am done."  
  
"The man is bound to retaliate."  
  
I laughed. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"That is the exact same look I get when I'm getting ready to throw a few punches."  
  
"In a way, that is what I am doing. Jax is bigger and stronger than I am so beating the crap out of him is out of the question. But a fight on the business front I can manage. I struck the first blow today. The war is on. I want to celebrate. You know what they say. You should play as hard as you work. Come on. This will be fun. We will get dressed up, go to the club, have a nice dinner and you can go dancing with your husband."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"What? Nonsense! Of course you are going. I even have just the dress you can wear to knock Sam on his ass."  
  
"Skye, I appreciate it, but my presence at a public celebration might complicate things later."  
  
"You will have to explain that one to me."  
  
"If you are going to establish the image that you and Sam are an item, the last thing that you need is me hanging on my husband's arm."  
  
"Who said anything about me and Sam being a couple?"  
  
"Well, there is the fact that he is staying here with you. You know what that must look like to anyone hearing about it. Then there was that little scene with Jax when you and Sam cuddled on the couch and made up stories to go with those pictures the WSB manufactured in order to give you two a believable history."  
  
"A past history. That is exactly the point. If anyone asks, Sam and I had our fling way back in college and now I'm just using him for his money. I know, you could be the damsel that saves him from my evil clutches."  
  
"Skye, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I. No offence. I adore your husband, but the last thing that I need right now is to be publicly linked to a married man."  
  
"No one knows that Sam is married. In fact his current identity says that he's very single."  
  
"I know. Frisco showed me his cover file so I could answer any questions as close to their story as possible. I got to say. He is quite the catch. Young, independently wealthy, old money, single, and drop dead handsome, I'd throw myself at him if I were the truth."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Who's joking? He's just the type that nay young beautiful model would love to snatch up."  
  
"What model?"  
  
"I can see it now. The wedding will make one hell of a publicity stunt."  
  
"What wedding?"  
  
"Sam's of course, to the head model of deception."  
  
"Like hell he will! Real or make-believe, the only woman that Sam is going to exchange vows with is me."  
  
"Oh good. I'm so glad that you volunteered. I'll have Frisco get started on the appropriate cover for you right away. We will have your entire new identity in place before the party tonight."  
  
"Wait a minute. I haven't volunteered for anything. What identity?"  
  
"As head model for Deception of course."  
  
"No, uh uh, absolutely not. I am not model material."  
  
"Nonsense. You have great features. I have already seen what you look like in photographs. You stand out even with the WSB's amateur shots. With a professional you will look fabulous."  
  
"Hello! Remember me. I hate shopping. The idea of being a fashion plate is absolutely ridiculous. I kick people's asses for a living. I wouldn't have a clue what to wear. My idea of shopping is to go to supply and let them hand me my latest outfit."  
  
"So far I don't see the problem. You don't have to shop. Someone will still do that for you. You will still be working for the WSB so you will be given several opportunities to 'kick ass.' You will have an established cover that will get you invitations to just about anywhere. You name the place or the party and I guarantee having your face across every major magazine will get you through the door with or without an invitation."  
  
"I hate the spotlight and I don't want to be famous."  
  
"Look at this from another angle. Sam is going to be in his current identity for a long time. Do you really want to put your relationship on the backburner, snatching little bits of time with him while he publicly dates other women? And I guarantee that he will be going out with other women because he will need dates for all those dinners and parties that the WSB will send him to. Or would you rather be the one on his arm for all this extracurricular activities."  
  
"You don't play fair."  
  
"So will you be my new model for Deception?"  
  
"I know that I'm going to regret this, but yes, I will do it."  
  
"Yes!" Skye shouted as she continued with her little celebratory dance around the kitchen.  
  
----  
  
"Jax, do you know a Sam Gemins?" Chris asked over the phone.  
  
"That's the bastard that is currently living with my wife." Jax groaned. "What does he have to do with this?"  
  
"I traced the funds from Deception's take over to him."  
  
"Bloody hell! I can't believe that the bastard got in the first shot."  
  
"He's living with your wife? Didn't you get your business files out of the house when you moved out?"  
  
Jax groaned. "No, I left them there for a few days."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You, a highly successful corporate raider, left important business files in the hands of your pissed off wife. What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"I didn't think that there would be any risk."  
  
"No risk. No offence, but what kind of idiot are you? You cheated on your wife, royally pissed her off, and you thought there wasn't any risk in leaving important documents in your wife's care."  
  
"I didn't think that she would hand that information over to someone else."  
  
"Why the hell shouldn't she? Who says that she did? In case you have forgotten, you married a woman with a business degree from Harvard. Unlike your mistress, your wife has a brain."  
  
"Brenda is not my mistress. What do you mean my wife has a business degree from Harvard? How did you find that out?"  
  
"She worked for us at one point. Remember, ELQ, takeover, she practically handed us the company on a silver platter. She planed the entire takeover without you. You didn't even have to lift a finger. She just wanted your assets at the time. She did hand over a résumé for the files. Obviously you never read them. The lady is more than a pretty face. And now she has another financial backer."  
  
"You think that my wife planed this?"  
  
"Do you honestly think that she didn't?"  
  
"You're right. Knowing her, she probably is going to run the company."  
  
"She probably did all the legwork already. Just like when she took over ELQ."  
  
Jax started laughing.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris asked.  
  
"My wife wants to play. Let's give her a fight. I'll be damned if I hand anything else over to her. Chris, I need a complete profile on Sam Gemins. I want to know his weak spots. I also need you to hire someone to start snooping around in Deception. See if you can get someone into the company. I want to know what my wife is up to before she does it."  
  
"Jax, that's not exactly legal."  
  
"Chris, the love of my life has declared war. I'll be damned if I am just going to sit back while she takes over my holdings."  
  
"Jax, do you realize that you just called Skye the love of your life?"  
  
"Yes, I did, didn't I."  
  
"What about Brenda?"  
  
"A moment of temporary insanity, Chris, that is all she is. I want my wife back and I will fight on what ever battleground that she is going to create."  
  
"Now that's the Jax I know. It is good to hear that you are back."  
  
"You mean I was gone?"  
  
"Jax, I have worked of you for going on ten years now. Every time that Brenda walked into your life, you turned into mush."  
  
"What! I did not."  
  
"Yes you did. You ignored your business interests. You took off to the middle of nowhere without a moments notice. And I never saw you in a more miserable state than when you were at that woman's beck and call."  
  
"So, you're saying that when I'm in love, I do sloppy work."  
  
"No, when you are with Brenda, you do sloppy work. When you're with Skye, you stay on your toes. No offence, but since you left your wife to dance attendance on your girlfriend, you got sloppy again. It's no wonder that she was able to waltz in and take a few companies off your hands."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend anymore."  
  
"Do us all a favor, keep it that way."  
  
"Hey, I don't pay you to insult my personal choices."  
  
"Nope, that's just a fringe benefit." Chris laughed.  
  
"You're just lucky that you have worked for me for so long."  
  
"Well, I have to get going. I have some inspectors to talk to before I can fly home." Chris stated. "Oh, by the way, what was in that present that you were sent?"  
  
Jax looked blank for a second. "With every thing that has been going on, I forgot all about that. Wait, how did you find out that I had a present? I never mentioned it to you."  
  
"Ned mentioned it when I called him."  
  
"I never got around to opening it. I left it on the side table." Jax went to retrieve the package. "Wait. That's strange. It's not here."  
  
"Having memory problems already Jax. You know that is one of the first signs of old age."  
  
"I know that I left it here."  
  
"Well then someone must have moved it."  
  
"No one has been here to see me since Alexis and I know that she wouldn't move it."  
  
"I suggest you look around. It has to be somewhere." ---  
  
I looked around the apartment as I opened the door and stepped into the room. "Perfect silence." I sighed. "Brenda must be out." I said with a smile. I sat down on the couch to enjoy one of the few moments of peace and quiet since I made the huge mistake of agreeing to go along with Brenda's hair brain plan. 'What was I thinking when I married her? Oh yes, I remember. Brenda was threatening to go after Sonny. No way in hell was I going to let Sonny fall into that emotional trap again. But surely I could have thought up a better plan than to marry the woman.'  
  
Just then, Brenda walked in the door.  
  
I gritted my teeth, blew out a breath, and decided to play nice. "So who is the present from?"  
  
Brenda jumped. She looked a little startled, like she hadn't realized that she wasn't alone in the room. I became curious. She looks so guilty, like she has something to hide. Brenda fumbled with the package. "Oh this," she said. "I bought it in town."  
  
"Oh, you bought someone a present."  
  
"Who said that it was a present?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, that fact that it is wrapped up was kind of a clue."  
  
Brenda starred at it for a moment, like she was just realizing that little fact. "Oh yeah right."  
  
Just wait. Something is definitely going on here. I got up and walked over to her. "Oh you bought something for Jax."  
  
Brenda looked at me blankly for a moment. "For Jax?"  
  
"Yes, you know, that's the name on the gift."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right."  
  
"Brenda, are you all right?"  
  
"Sure, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you seem kind of spaced out there for a bit."  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to get out of here for a while."  
  
"Weren't you just gone?"  
  
"I was?" For a moment, she looked just as blank as when I asked her about the present. If I didn't know better, I would swear that she didn't remember being out of the apartment.  
  
"Brenda, are you sure that you are okay?"  
  
This time she answered with a little more conviction. "I'm fine Jason. I just need to get out. You know, the pressures with the murder trial and all that junk. Take me out somewhere tonight. I know. Let's go dancing."  
  
Dancing? Okay how bad could that be? "Sure, fine, whatever. Pick the place and time, and I'll take you there."  
  
"Club 101 at 8:00."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." 


	14. at the club

I looked around the room and smiled. Sam just finished ordering another round for everyone at the table. Tori was trying to get him onto the dance floor. Frisco sat with his back to the wall, grinning at Sam and Tori's antics. All the while, he kept an eye on everything that was going on in the place. I had complained at first when he insisted on this table by the wall. I had initially reserved a table by the dance floor. But this spot definitely had its advantages. From here, we could see everything that was going on in the club. After I finished talking to the bartender, I returned to my seat between Sam and Frisco.  
  
Sam turned to me and said, "Hey Skye, Your club is busy tonight."  
  
"I know. The bartender says that it has been like this all week. I'm almost disappointed that I'm going to have to give up running this place."  
  
"You're going to have plenty to keep you occupied. We will have you so busy that you won't have the time to miss this place," Frisco commented.  
  
"Oh the joys of building an empire. Funny, I never really wanted to run the club in the first place."  
  
Frisco looked at me curiously, "You don't strike me as someone who would jump into something that you didn't want to do. How did you end up with this place?"  
  
"You would be surprised at the number of things that I have done that I didn't really want to do. My grandfather talked me into taking it over when Jax offered it, back when I was trying to take him to the cleaners."  
  
"Just wait a minute. You were trying to bankrupt Jax? When did this happen?"  
  
"Back before we were engaged, I caught him lying to me and assumed the worst. I made a pact with the devil, my grandfather, to take over Jax's holdings. It's a pity that I didn't stick to that plan."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I found out that Jax hadn't cheated on me and we became engaged. Then Jax found out about the pact that I had made with grandfather after I called it off and dumped me. Grandfather turned around and framed me for his attempted murder."  
  
"I don't recall anything in the news about someone attempting to kill your grandfather."  
  
"The family kept it quiet. Someone had pulled the plug on my grandfather's respirator at the hospital. Of course, my family runs that hospital so everything was kept quiet. It was my father that pointed the finger at me to the police. Not that I could blame him. At the time, I wasn't sure if I had done it or not. I was to drunk to remember what had happened that night."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well Jax had kicked me out and the police wanted to talk to me so I disappeared for awhile and got sober. Jax and Ned set up a trap to prove that Grandfather had pulled his own cord. It is probably the one and only time that Ned ever lifted a finger to help me out. I'm still not sure why he did it. I mean, Ned has hated me from the moment I stepped foot into the mansion. But he was able to use that incident to get the leverage he needed to take over ELQ. So I suppose that he helped me in order to help himself. It turns out that my grandfather hates me so much that he was willing to take the chance that he might die in order to send me to jail for something I didn't do."  
  
Tori looked at me in amazement. "With family like yours, who need enemies."  
  
Frisco interrupted, "I have been think about this club. Do you have anyone specific picked out to run it?"  
  
I looked at Frisco curiously, "I haven't made any final decisions yet. Did you have something in mind?"  
  
"Would you mind if one of my people took over the day to day operations of this place?"  
  
"Frisco, this a place where a great deal of the public comes to eat, drink, dance and have a good time. I fully expect it to be profitable. I don't want people coming in here with guns. It would be bad for business."  
  
"No guns. You get the final say on who runs the place. I promise that the person will actually run the club. I just thought that with all the people here, it would make a great contact point."  
  
"I thought you would have your people contact you in private."  
  
"That's not always possible. Sometimes it is necessary to go someplace where it is very busy to pass important information without being noticed."  
  
"Ahh, hiding in plain site."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I would have the final word on who runs the place?"  
  
"I will have the files for you to choose from in the morning."  
  
"What are they doing here?" Sam said.  
  
At Sam's annoyed tone, I lifted my head to see who had come in. Ah, Brenda and Jason. I see that she is still walking around free. "I told you so."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we went to Switzerland, you were worried that Brenda would be locked up for supposedly killing Alcazar. I told you that she wouldn't be in that cell for long. There are to many people that run to her rescue every time that she falls down."  
  
Frisco looked at me. "She still has to face a trial. My superiors don't want her going to jail for something that we arranged."  
  
"What about sending her to jail for all the things that she has done. She set fire to a boat that killed how many people? Why the hell wasn't she arrested for that?"  
  
"When are you going to let them know about her disease?"  
  
"I'm working on it. Give me time. From what I hear the trial won't start until mid next week. I promise that it will come out before they ever sentence her for anything. Considering that she lured my husband from me and got him shot by her other lover, I think I deserve a little payback."  
  
"I will give you two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks until what?" All the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up at the sound of Jax's voice. Damn it. Of all the men in the world, why did I have to fall for him?  
  
"Hello, Jax. What's the matter? Did you loose something?" I smirked.  
  
All my nerves tingled as Jax slowly looked over the entire length of my body. "I seemed to have misplaced something very valuable to me. But don't worry, I have every intention of reacquiring everything that I lost. I see that you are celebrating. I wouldn't get to comfortable."  
  
"But Jax, I have a lot to celebrate. Between becoming head of Deception and successfully raiding your companies, I am in a very good mood and not even you can spoil it."  
  
"Yes, I noticed that you have been a busy girl. But today was just the first strike in our little war. Tomorrow will be another story."  
  
Just then, Brenda walked up and put her arms around Jax and kissed him. "Hello, dear. You absolutely must save a dance for me." Brenda turned in my direction. "Oh, I hear congratulations are in order. You know, I used to be the model for Deception. If you need any help, I'm sure that I could step back into the role to help you get your feet off the ground."  
  
Yeah, right. Maybe when hell freezes over. My churned at the thought of having to spend any more time with this woman than necessary. I put on a false smile and said, "Thank you for the offer, but I already have a model."  
  
"Yes, but does your model already have international recognition like I have?"  
  
Sam chose this moment to speak up. "I'm sorry, but as the main investor in Deception, I don't believe that you project the right type of image for our company. While the fascination that the public might hold over how you faked your death four year ago, might temporarily get us into the public's eye, between your current murder trial of your ex-lover/arms dealer, and the fact that you disappeared from the public's eye for the last four years in order to shake up with said arms dealer, I'm afraid you're current reputation would only cause more problems."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me that way? I'll have you know that I have been on the cover of some of the top magazines in the world. People paid a lot of money to have me pose for them." Brenda spat out.  
  
"Four years ago, that may have been true. But the public is a fickle thing. You disappeared, voluntarily, from their view. People have had plenty of time to forget you. Plus in four years time a younger generation grew up and became consumers and they never heard of you. For four years, you haven't had any work in the industry of any kind. I'm afraid that people will judge you on your current reputation. The public that adored you four years ago, isn't going to respond well to advertisements of a tramp that was sleeping with a gun smuggler for four years."  
  
As Sam talked, Brenda's jaw just dropped. One second she was standing there, looking at Sam like she wanted him dead and the next, she had grabbed his knife off of the table and took a swing. Jax quickly grabbed her arms at her wrists and held her back. His grip on her wrists was so tight that she cried out and dropped the knife. At Brenda's cry, Jason ran up the steps and pulled Brenda out of Jax's grip. Jason saw Brenda crying and rubbing her wrists, turned to Jax and said, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Keeping her from facing another murder conviction. She took a swing at Skye's new business partner with a knife." Jax answered.  
  
Jason turned to Brenda. "You did what?"  
  
"You really should keep better control of your wife's behaviour, Jason. If she keeps swing knives at people who upset her in public, no one will ever believe that she didn't kill Alcazar in a fit of rage." I added. "On the other had, maybe you should go for the temporary insanity defence. A few more incidents like this and they could lock you up in a nice soft padded cell."  
  
Jason quickly wrapped his arms around Brenda to keep her from taking a swing at me.  
  
Jax gave me an annoyed look and said, "You aren't helping Skye."  
  
I shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."  
  
Jax turned to Jason and said, "I suggest that we take Brenda to the other side of the room and calm her down before she manages to draw the attention of everyone in the club."  
  
Jason nodded and started moving Brenda to the other side of the room with Jax following right behind him.  
  
"This night just gets more and more interesting." I said.  
  
Tori nodded and turned to Frisco. "What I don't get is why no one here has recognized you yet Frisco?"  
  
"It has been over ten years since the last time I was here for any length of time. I haven't seen anyone enter this club yet that was here that many years ago. It's hard to imagine that many new faces moved here over the years."  
  
"I know what you mean. I went to my high school reunion and I hardly recognized anyone in the area. Everyone that I knew growing up had left and others had moved in to take their places." Tori replied. I started to phase out of the conversation as I watched Jason and Jax calming Brenda at the other side of the room.  
  
"You went to your high school reunion? What did you tell them you did for a living?" Sam asked.  
  
"I told everyone that I was a martial arts instructor." Tori answered.  
  
As Brenda threw her arms around Jax, my churning stomach was threatening a revolt.  
  
"Skye are you okay? You are turning awfully pale." Sam said.  
  
I shook my head, looked at Brenda in Jax's arms one more time then at Sam and said, "Excuse me." Then I ran for the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes latter, I was leaning over the toilet, feeling slightly better for having emptied the contents of my stomach. As I sat down on the stool with my head on my knees, I heard footsteps come up to me.  
  
"I thought that you could use this." Tori said. I looked up and she was holding a wet towel.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I reached for the towel and wiped my face. "I can't believe that the sight of those two together literally made me sick."  
  
"Why not? Watching them together makes me ill and I'm not even the one who was married to him."  
  
"I should be stronger than this. Its not like this is the first time. I've been married three times before. I don't know. This time, losing him feels different."  
  
"Did you love them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your other ex-husbands?"  
  
"Do you want the truth?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No. I love my first husband and when he left me, I wasn't really looking for love. With my second marriage, I was looking for companionship."  
  
"And your third marriage?"  
  
"I got pregnant. We got married. I miscarried. He left."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"The worse part was, he expected me to do all the work to end that one. He went back to his hometown and got engaged. He didn't even bother to check to make sure that his marriage to me was legally ended until I showed up at his engagement party to inform him that it wasn't."  
  
"I bet that made his day."  
  
"I was pretty angry. I made him and his intended very angry. In the end it worked out. He forgave me and I forgave him. Of course his wife hates my guts but I can live with that."  
  
"Have you ever considered writing a story about your life? I bet it would be a top seller."  
  
"Yes actually, I started one once."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I kept coming to all the little events in my life that would land me a jail sentence. I decided to put the story of my life on hold until I'm very old and even then I'm going to make them wait until after I am dead to publish it."  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"Let's see. What have I done over the years? I kidnapped my first husband's lover at gunpoint. I've helped bury two bodies, one of which was my second husband. Blackmail, extortion, bribery. I changed paternity tests once to make it look like the child's father was her uncle. The sad part of that one was that the woman slept with both brothers so either one could have been the father. I got my third husband's doctor's licence revoked. I also discovered that he was adopted and passed another man off as that person's child."  
  
"I thought you said that you forgave him?"  
  
"I didn't forgive him right away. I told him about the adoption and he didn't want to acknowledge his other family. I actually had his blessing to do what I did."  
  
"You have had a busy life. Well your coloring is better. Are you ready to go back out to the party?"  
  
I stood up and said, "Yes, we better go back. There is no telling what the guys might do while we aren't there to supervise them."  
  
__  
  
The first thing I noticed as Tori and I left the restroom was that Jax, Brenda and Jason had left the club. The second was that Frisco seemed to have disappeared from our table.  
  
"Where did Frisco go?" I asked Sam with a frown.  
  
Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure, Skye. One minute we were talking. I pointed out this cute blond that walked in the club. The next thing I know he disappeared."  
  
My worried expression turned into a half smile when Tori kicked his leg and glared at him like she would like to do a lot more.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Sam said while rubbing his leg.  
  
"For noticing the cute blond." Tori replied.  
  
"I wasn't looking for myself dear. I was just saying that he needed to get a life. I was pointing out possible candidates when she walked in."  
  
"All right. You're forgiven this time."  
  
I looked around the room and spotted Frisco trying to make his way towards the door. "So where is this femme fatal who sent Frisco into retreat?"  
  
Sam looked around the room and pointed to a longhaired blond that was slowly closing in on Frisco's position.  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
"What should?" Tori asked.  
  
"That's his ex-wife." I said laughing.  
  
"I didn't know that Frisco was married." Tori said.  
  
"I think he as a couple of kids somewhere.» Sam added.  
  
I nodded. "To girls that I know of. Maxie and Georgie."  
  
"Maxie and Georgie? What? Were they expecting boys or something when they were picking out names?" Tori said.  
  
"You are in no position to be picking on what others named their kids. What was it that you said you wanted to name our future offspring?" Sam paused, pretending to think it over. "Oh yes, Hansel and Gretel or Jack and Jill. Every name you picked out had a fairy tale attached to it."  
  
"Hey, mister why don't we just name them after our parents. I just threw out those ideas to get you out of your conservative kick."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with following a family tradition."  
  
"There is if you honestly think that I would let you use names that came straight out of Shakespeare."  
  
"Hey you two, are you currently expecting?" I interrupted.  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Then this entire conversation is kind of pointless isn't it? Uh oh."  
  
"What?" Tori and Sam said in unison.  
  
"Felicia cut him off. There is no way that he is getting out of here now without talking to her. She has seen him. He might as well give in gracefully."  
  
"She doesn't look all that happy to see him." Sam added.  
  
"Sam, dear, if you came to town and stopped at a night club first before seeing me, I'd be mad too."  
  
"Well if she is mad about this then she is going to be absolutely pissed when she finds out that he has been in town for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Sam, I don't think that is something that we should bring up in front of her." I said.  
  
"They're going outside. Do you think we should interfere?"  
  
I shook my head. "They have a lot to catch up on. Let's give them 15 minutes to work it out before we check up on them. We can always play referee if we have to."  
  
"Does anyone know what he is going to tell her?" Sam asked.  
  
"If he sticks to the story then it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"What is the story? I wasn't aware that we had one for him." Tori asked  
  
"The story is that he is going to be working for me at Sam's recommendation on security. Frisco helped Sam out when he was having some problems with one of your companies."  
  
"What kind of problems was I having at what company?" Sam asked. "You know, just so I have the story straight."  
  
"I'm not sure. If the subject comes up, we will have to wing it and cover our tracks later. But anyway, you owed him a favor."  
  
"What is his reason for calling in this favor?"  
  
"We are going with a little bit of the truth for that one. Frisco was badly wounded while on assignment. Due to his injuries, he can no longer work the field. No one will question that considering how he still has to use that can when he walks."  
  
"At least that much is true. Do we really want to advertise that we have an ex-field agent in town?"  
  
"It seems to be fairly common knowledge in this town that he went to work for the WSB. There's no sense in hiding the fact. It would just raise everyone's suspicions. The trick to a good lie is taking what everyone knows then adding your own special details to the mix."  
  
"I don't know about you two, but their 15 minutes are up and I am dying to know what they are doing out there." Tori stated.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
The three of us got up and made our way to the front of the club. Just as we made it to the front of the club, we heard some popping noises. Sam pushed me to the floor and Tori grabbed a couple of others and pushed them down. People started screaming as bullets shattered two front windows. I heard a car speeding away as the bullets stopped. I saw Sam and Tori get up off the floor. They looked around. A few people had cuts and scrapes from where the glass had fallen on them, but no one in the room had actually been shot.  
  
Sam raised his voice and addressed the room before going out the door. "Everyone stay down and stay in here until we know that this is over. This is the safest place for you to be." Sam and Tori went out the door to check the parking lot.  
  
I looked around and saw one of the waiters a few feet away. "Call the police and an ambulance. Someone may be hurt outside. And keep everyone in here." I said before I followed them out the door.  
  
'Oh dear God," I thought as I saw the wreckage outside. There was glass everywhere. Everything that could be broken was shot threw. It was a good think that it was a bright night with lots of stars because that was currently the only light outside of the club. Part of me wanted to throw up again and the other part of me wanted to sit down and cry. Sam waved me over to where he and Tori were leaning over Frisco. As I ran over, I saw Sam taking his shirt off and pressing it to Frisco's bloody shoulder. Frisco kept trying to get up.  
  
"Frisco stay down. You will just make it worse." I heard Sam say.  
  
"I had the waiters call for an ambulance. It should be here soon." I heard myself say.  
  
"Felicia was out here. I have to find her. She was in between those two cars." Frisco tried to get up and point. Sam pushed him back down.  
  
Sam looked at me. "Skye come here and hold this. Keep pressure on the wound. Don't let him get up. It will make the bleeding worse. Keep him calm. Tori and I are going to check on Felicia."  
  
I took the cloth and held it down as they took off in the direction that Frisco indicated. It wasn't long before I saw them bend down and I knew that they had found her.  
  
"Skye, did they find her? I have to make sure that she is okay. I have to talk to her and explain."  
  
"Shhh. Save your energy. They found her. They are by her now." I looked up and saw this look in Sam's face. He looked at me and shook his head. I knew what he was saying.  
  
"I have to talk to her Skye. She was so mad at me. She stomped away. I thought that I would just give her some space to think things over. She needs that sometimes when she is angry. I have to make it right. I still love her Skye. Even after all this time. I still love her."  
  
I somehow managed to keep the tears out of my voice. "Sam and Tori are with her now Frisco. Relax. You won't be doing anyone any good if you bleed to death on us. You know that they will do everything that is humanly possible to help her." I whispered a prayer to god that the ambulance would get here soon. I wasn't sure how long I could keep this up without breaking down. For once, God must have been listening because it wasn't long before the cops and the ambulances should up and someone was leaning beside me, taking my hands from his wound and pulling me away so they could do their job. It wasn't long before they had him in the ambulance and on his way to the hospital.  
  
As I stood there, another paramedic came up to me and asked me where I was hurt. I looked down at my hands and clothes and realized that I had Frisco's blood all over me. "I'm okay. It's not mine. A friend of mine was hit." I said somewhat in shock. "They just took him away. I need to get to the hospital."  
  
"Miss, I don't think that you should be driving. There are a couple police cars going to the hospital to get statements from those who had cuts from the broken glass. Why don't you ride in with one of them?" I nodded numbly and let the man lead to one of the police officers. I listened as he explained the situation. The officer took one look at me and nodded. "I can take you over to the hospital and you can give your statement there. If I can have your name please so we can find you again."  
  
I just nodded and said. "Skye Chandler Quartermaine."  
  
« Miss Quartermaine, get in and we will go. » 


	15. bye, bye

« Did you have to give her three shots in a row? » Jax growled at Jason as we pushed her into the elevator.  
  
"What? You said to calm her down. It calmed her down." Jason snapped back.  
  
"I said calm Brenda down not put her out. I wanted to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing tonight."  
  
"Ask her in the morning."  
  
I can't believe that they are talking about me as if I'm not really here. Well I can fix that. "Are you two talking about me?" I said in a slightly slurred voice.  
  
"Two men talking about me, I think I like that." Brenda sighed. "So are you going to come in and tuck me in bed?" Brenda purred as she leaned against Jax's chest. Hmm, there are definite possibilities here.  
  
"No. I think I will give your husband those honors." Jax replied.  
  
Just when the elevator reached the top, Jax pushed me into Jason's arms. Damn it, what's wrong with this picture. He's supposed to be taking care of me. I decided to pout a little bit. "Jax no one is here who will care if we spend a little time together. I'm sure that Jason can make himself scarce. Since this whole Alcazar thing started, we haven't spent anytime together."  
  
Jax was holding himself a little to stiffly for my liking. "There is a good reason for that Brenda."  
  
"I know, I know. I have to make it look like I am with my husband. But I miss you. I want to spend a little time with you."  
  
Damn it. What's wrong here? That usually works. He isn't softening at all. He should be tripping all over himself with apologies right now.  
  
"Brenda, Why don't you give him that present you bought for him earlier?" Jason asked.  
  
Present? What Present? Jason must have seen my confused look and said, "You know, that rectangular brightly wrapped package that had Jax's name on it."  
  
Oh I remember seeing something like that in my room. That was a present? When did I buy that? "Oh yeah. I will go get that now." I quickly ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed the gift. Funny, I don't remember buying this for Jax. Oh Well. Maybe it will get him out of this weird mood that he is in so that he can concentrate on spoiling me. I walked downstairs with the gift. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Jax and Jason's head together. As they heard me coming down their conversation stopped. Uhoh, this can't be good. They are obviously talking about me and it's something I don't want to hear.  
  
I walked over to the two of them and held out the package. "This is for you." What the hell is going on? He looks like I just hit him rather than having given him a gift. "What is it? It's just a gift. It's not going to bite. Aren't you going to take it?"  
  
Jax finally took it out of my hands. He didn't look happy. "Brenda where did you get this?"  
  
I gave him a funny look. "Why would that matter? Jax it's just a gift."  
  
"Brenda, this is important."  
  
"She brought it home today. It's like I said, she had this blank look on her face like she didn't even remember that she had it in her hand." Jason said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Hello! I'm right here. You can stop talking like I'm not here any time now. Geese, I just picked it up somewhere in town."  
  
"Brenda, that somewhere in town was my house. UPS delivered it to me."  
  
"What! I haven't been anywhere near your place since this entire thing started."  
  
"Then where were you today?"  
  
"I was.I.I don't know, I just went to a bunch of shops downtown. That's probably where I picked that up. If it has the same wrapping, I probably bought it at the same place your other one was wrapped at and they used the same paper."  
  
Jason nodded. "It's possible. Why don't you open it and find out what it is? We can check it against the credit card slips to find out where it was bought."  
  
I jumped on that explanation. "Yes, let's open it. I know that you will love it." Even if I can't remember what it is or where I got it.  
  
Jax sat down and ripped open the paper.  
  
"Well? What do you think?"  
  
"What do I think? Brenda it's a book about that illness that you thought you had, written by that quack of a doctor that let you think you were sick on Alcazar's orders." At Jason's questioning look, Jax explained, "I new that Skye had gone to the clinic in Switzerland, but she wouldn't tell me anything about what she knew so I did my own snooping. The doctor had an attack of conscience and admitted his role in this entire plot after catching Skye reading Brenda's file in Switzerland. I informed him that if he ever practiced medicine again, then I would ruin him. Now tell me Brenda, why would you give me this?"  
  
"Well, I, ah."  
  
"She didn't." Jason said, holding the book open.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Skye sent it to you. It's inscribed to her." Jason handed Jax the book. "See, it's on the last page right next to his picture."  
  
Picture? Oh god no! I tried to grab for the book before Jax could see it, but he was just a little bit faster than I was.  
  
"This isn't him!"  
  
Uh, oh, He sounds angry.  
  
"Who isn't?"  
  
"This isn't the doctor I talked too. It's the right name, but a different man."  
  
"I would say that Skye is trying to tell you something Jax." Jason said while looking at me.  
  
Oh God! How am I going to get out of this? Stay calm! Act innocent! "You mean, I could be sick?"  
  
"I think that we should take you to the hospital to be tested, just for sure. Skye had to have a reason for sending this."  
  
"Yeah, She's probably trying to scare me and make my life miserable by making me think that I am sick again. Come to think about it, that's probably not the good doctor's picture." I grabbed the book and looked at the doctor. "No, that's not him. The witch had the picture changed to play with our minds." They still didn't look convinced. "Come one guys. She's playing with our minds and getting revenge." I looked at Jax. "You know, revenge, that little thing that she was going after against Sonny and her Grandfather when you first met her."  
  
Jason shrugged. "It's a possibility."  
  
"Well, I for one am not going to play into this sick little mind game of hers. Since I didn't get to eat anything tonight before being rudely pulled out of that club, I'm going to order a pizza. Does anybody want some?"  
  
"No, I don't want any. In fact, I think that I will get going. Jason, Brenda, I will see you tomorrow." Jax nodded to us and left.  
  
I smiled at Jason. "Do you want any?"  
  
"No, you order whatever you want. I'm going to catch up on some work. Don't wait up, I will be out for a while." Jason left the room and left me alone.  
  
I laughed. So Skye thinks that she knows the truth. I'm definitely going to have to take care of this little problem before it gets any worse. I walked over to the phone and punched in a number that I had seen Alcazar punch many times. "Hello, I'm ordering a hit. I need it done immediately." Damn. I don't have her picture. Just wait. That guy that was sitting next to her. I've seen him before. He was in one of those files that I swiped from Alcazar. "Hold on. I'm faxing you a photo. The woman will be coming out of club 101 with this man." Damn, both women at the table had red hair. How do I distinguish between the two? Maybe I should just have them both killed. No wait. She was wearing a black dress. "I want you to kill the woman wearing a black dress that will be coming out of that club tonight with this man. I am transferring half of the money to the account now and I will transfer the other half to you when the job is done."  
  
There, that will be the end to her meddling. No one is going to come between me and what I want. No one.  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Jax! Wait up!" Jason yelled as he ran after me.  
  
I turned around and looked at him in confusion. What in the world could he want? I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "What do you want Jason? This better be important."  
  
"I happen to believe it is."  
  
"Well, What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I don't buy that story Brenda just tried to shove at us."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Aren't you curious?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know what or who to believe anymore. I have had so many lies and half truths shoved at me lately from her direction that I have gotten to the point that quite frankly, I don't give a damn."  
  
"You don't sound like a man in love anymore."  
  
"Let's just say that I have had some very rude awakenings lately."  
  
"I take it that when this is all over, you don't want her back."  
  
"Jason, when this is all over, I want Brenda to be as far away from me and the people I care about as I can get her."  
  
"Does Brenda know?"  
  
"No. I haven't talked to her yet. I don't want to make Alexis's job any harder than it already is. If I told her now, Brenda would probably do something extremely stupid. Alexis still has to defend her at the murder trial. You know how impulsive Brenda is."  
  
"Yes. If she knew that she didn't have you to fall back on when this is all over, she would probably do something extremely stupid that would get her convicted."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You know, if Brenda really is mentally ill, she will probably do something extremely stupid anyway."  
  
"That's a big if. Skye went to great lengths to find out about Brenda's illness without me knowing. I tracked down the doctor and paid him to come talk to me. Brenda is probably right. Skye is probably playing with our heads."  
  
"And if she's not? What if my sister isn't toying with us? What if this is a warning? Look. I have been living with Brenda 24-7 since she got arrested. She does some very strange things. She has conversations with people who aren't there. She forgets conversations that she had five minutes before. She has little to no control over her emotions. When she gets slightly upset, she's all tears. When she's happy, she's very happy. When she's angry, well, you saw her tonight at the club. She has no control over herself. I don't think that it would be that great of a stretch to think that she was really ill."  
  
"If she is ill, you're the one at the greatest risk because you're living with her. What do you want to do about it?"  
  
"First of all, I want another test done so we will know one way or the other so I know what to expect from her."  
  
"It's not as if she is dangerous."  
  
"She picked up a knife and tried to stab someone in public. As far as we know, she may have really killed Alcazar. If that's not dangerous, I don't know what is. If she did that while she was sane, we might be able to write it off Alcazar as justifiable. He did hold her hostage. The incident at the restaurant may be an isolated incident. But if she isn't sane, we may be looking forward to more of these little incidents. Keeping her drugged out like Alcazar did, might not be a bad thing."  
  
"She's not exactly going to just let us run the tests. You saw her tonight. She wasn't even willing to consider that she might be."  
  
"Yes I saw her. She was panicking. If she is ill, I think that she knows it and she doesn't want anyone else to suspect."  
  
"You don't think that book is a hoax. You don't think that I talked to the real doctor."  
  
"I think the woman is stringing us all along. She says whatever she has to say in order to get her way. I wouldn't be surprised if she set the entire thing up. It's not as if she didn't know what buttons to push. From what she has told me, you were more than forthcoming with Skye's faults and weaknesses."  
  
"She told you that?"  
  
"Bragged was more like it. She gave me an entire list for me to use against Skye. Don't worry, I'm not going to. I figure that she has enough of her own problems without me adding to them. Brenda already knew which of your buttons to push in order to make you come running. But if you need to be sure, there is another way for you to find out. When you get back home, check the Internet. I'm sure that there is a picture of this doctor somewhere."  
  
I nodded to Jason. "I think I will do that."  
  
---  
  
As I walked back into the apartment, Brenda literally jumped.  
  
"Geese, Jason, you scared me. I didn't expect to see you."  
  
"Who did you expect to see? I'm the only other person who lives here."  
  
"I don't know. Say something when you come in so I know it's you."  
  
I thought that one over for a second. Looked at her and called out, "Okay, Honey, I'm home."  
  
"How cute. You don't remember anything personal from before the accident but you can do a perfect Leave it to Beaver imitation." Brenda said sarcastically. "Figures that you would remember that, god knows that you used to watch enough of it."  
  
"Leave it to Beaver?"  
  
"An old show about the perfect family. The husband came home every day and said that in just the same way."  
  
I shrugged. I really didn't remember it so I didn't see what the big deal was.  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Brenda answered.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"I was just going to watch some television."  
  
I nodded and went into the kitchen to get a beer. When I came out, Brenda was curled up on the couch watching the news. It was the same old things. Someone got mugged, robbed, a politician spoke, and someone did something at some school. "What's so interesting about the news?" I asked. Usually when I had the news on she complained until I turned it to some old movie. But tonight she was glued to it like she was waiting for something to happen.  
  
"What? You're the one who is always complaining that all I watch is romantic fiction and I should try looking at reality sometime." She pointed to the TV screen. "Well, this is reality."  
  
Just as she pointed to the screen, a news bulletin came up about a shooting outside of club 101. Two people were shot. One was listed as being in critical condition.  
  
"Damn," I heard Brenda mutter.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Brenda looked up startled like she had forgotten that I was there. Her faced turned slightly red. "Oh, I knew a lot of people in that club tonight. I think that we should go down to the hospital and find out if it was anyone we know."  
  
"You want to go to the hospital just to see who was shot tonight?" I said in disbelief.  
  
"Well, it's not as if they are going to tell us over the phone. If it was someone we know, we would have to go down there anyway to give our support so we might as well just go."  
  
"You know, it's customary to go down and give blood to help out."  
  
Brenda turned a little green. "You go down to give blood?"  
  
"In my line of work, you never know when you will be shot and need the donation."  
  
Brenda thought about this for a second. "And you do this at the hospital?"  
  
"Where else would you go?"  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
"You are going to give blood?" I looked at her in absolute disbelief. Something was going on here. For a woman who hates needles, she was giving in way to easily.  
  
"Well you did say that it was tradition and we have to go there anyways. So why not? Let's go."  
  
As we walked out the door, I heard her mutter under her breath, "With my luck it will probably be my pint of blood that saves the b#tch. If I want something done, I have to do it myself."  
  
---  
  
I was standing in the lobby, trying to get some information on where Frisco was when I saw Sam and Tori walk in. "Felicia? Is she?"  
  
Tori shook her head. "Not yet, Skye. But it's not good. She was arresting when the paramedics arrived. They got her heart going but with those wounds."  
  
"I've seen people with worse wounds make it." Sam interrupted.  
  
"I've seen other's with less who didn't." Tori answered back. "We have to be realistic here."  
  
Sam shot a look at Tori then motioned his head toward me. Tori's mouth formed an Oohh sound then she said, "She's a strong woman. She would have to be to put up with Frisco. She has a chance. I've been here before. If she makes it through surgery then her odds will improve quite a bit."  
  
I nodded. "I've been trying to find out where Frisco is but no one will tell me. You would think that they would be a little more accommodating since my family practically runs this place."  
  
Sam motioned toward some chairs. "Why don't you sit down over there and I will see what I can find out."  
  
I nodded and went to sit down after Sam and Tori walked away. I felt more like collapsing than sitting. After a few minutes went by, I leaned over and put my forehead on my hands and leaned my elbows against my knees. Everything that had happened that evening caught up to me and I started crying. A few minutes latter, I heard someone walk up to me and say, "Miss, where are you hurt?"  
  
I looked up into Bobby Spencer's face.  
  
"Skye? Oh my God, what happened? Where are you cut?"  
  
I wiped the tears off of my face and said, "It's not mine." I took a deep breath and tried to steady my voice. "I was at the club when the shooting happened. It was a friend of mine and his ex-wife who was hit."  
  
"You have some much blood on you. Are you sure that you are all right?" Bobby sat down next to me.  
  
"No. I'm not. I had to sit there and keep pressure on his wound all the while he was telling me how much he still loved her. I could tell from the look on Sam's face that Felicia had been hurt a lot worse than Frisco and I couldn't tell him because I had to keep him calm."  
  
"Wait a minute. Did you just say Frisco and Felicia?"  
  
I nodded and wiped my face again. "Yes, It's that Frisco and Felicia."  
  
"I didn't know that Frisco was in town. You said that he was shot? He and Felicia?"  
  
It was a good thing that Bobby was sitting down because I'm not sure that here legs would have held her up at that point.  
  
"He just got back into town. He was injured badly not that long ago to the extent that he couldn't go back to doing fieldwork for the WSB. He and my friend Sam know each other from somewhere and he was going to work for me and arrange security around my new company. He and Felicia were out in the parking lot when the shooting happened."  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"I don't know. I know that Felicia is a lot worse off than Frisco but no one will tell me where they are. My friends went looking but they aren't back yet."  
  
"My God. Has anyone called their families yet? Have they been told?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wait here. I'll see what I can find out."  
  
Bobby went to the nurse's station for a few minutes then returned to my side. "Both Frisco and Felicia are in surgery on the fourth floor. There is a waiting room up there and their families should be arriving soon so the doctors will be keeping them informed. It would be the best place to wait for information."  
  
"Bobby, thank you."  
  
She nodded and said, "You're welcome.  
  
"If you see Sam and Tori come back through here can you tell them where I went?"  
  
"I don't know what they look like."  
  
"Sam has dark hair and he's wearing a dress coat without his shirt because we used it on Frisco's wound."  
  
"And Tori?"  
  
"Tori has blond hair. No she dyed it this morning. It's red now. You will know them if you see them. They both have blood stains like mine."  
  
Bobby nodded. "If I see them, I will send them your way."  
  
I thanked her again and walked toward the elevator and went to the fourth floor.  
  
When I got to the waiting room, Mac was already there. He looked up as I walked into the room. "You were there?"  
  
I nodded. I moved my hand to push my hair out of the way before walking across the room and sitting down across from him.  
  
"Are her daughters here?"  
  
Mac nodded. "They went down to the cafeteria to get some sodas. Did you see what happened?"  
  
I shook my head. "I was in the club during the shooting. We ran out to see if they were okay. We were giving then some time to talk privately."  
  
"They? She was with someone?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
He shook his head. "I only stayed on the line long enough to know that she was hurt and she was here. I picked up the kids and left the rest to my detectives."  
  
"She was with Frisco."  
  
"If she was shot because of something Frisco brought to town."  
  
"No, I don't see how that could be. Frisco was seriously injured a few months back."  
  
"So."  
  
"He's not on any cases. He's been retired from the field due to his injuries."  
  
"I can't see anyone shooting at Felicia for any reason. She isn't on any cases that would put her in danger that I know of."  
  
"Has the doctor told us anything yet?"  
  
"Not much. She took three bullets. One in the leg, shoulder and by the lung. Is that her blood?"  
  
"I shook my head. No, it's Frisco's. Do you mind if I wait here?"  
  
"I don't mind. But do you think that you could change your clothes. I'm used to the blood, but the kids."  
  
"I understand. My dad's office isn't to far away from here. I'm sure that he has a spare somewhere."  
  
"Thanks." Mac gave me a weak smile. "I really wouldn't mind the company."  
  
I nodded. "I'll be right back.  
  
---  
  
'Well, at least I got the blood out of Brenda that I need for that test.' I thought as I walked Brenda down the hall. 'Now if I can just figure out why she was so determined to come down here. First she wanted to come down here to check on whoever was shot, but does she ask about them when she gets here? No. She completely bypasses everyone and goes strait for Alan Quartermaine's office the second we got here.' "Now why are we going to see Alan Quartermaine?" I asked.  
  
Brenda sighed. "Well Jason. They have this funny little rule in this hospital about only giving out information to family members. Your father runs this hospital. He can bypass all those silly little rules. All you have to do is be nice to him for once."  
  
I shrugged. The word father didn't really mean anything to me. I don't really know the man. I definitely didn't understand that family's obsession with pulling me into its fold. I'll never be the person that they remember from before the accident. Without the memories and emotional ties that I must have once had to those people, I've found almost the entire Quartermaine family to be one large irritating and irrational mess. I avoid them as much as possible.  
  
When we entered Alan's office, Brenda's entire expression changed. First it was one of disbelief, then shock, and then she got this huge smile on her face. I turned my head to see what had caught Brenda's attention. There was Skye, standing by the window, in her gown and light jacket, which looked stained with blood. Whatever happened at the club tonight, she must have been there. From the look of things, at some point she was close to someone who was hit. Since she was there, she can tell us who was shot so maybe we can go home sometime tonight. All this time, Brenda just stood there, smiling like an idiot. Well that's enough of this. If Brenda isn't going to snap out of it and ask, then I would. Just before I started to ask, Brenda spoke up. What she had to say stopped me from saying anything.  
  
"I won." Brenda practically sung.  
  
Skye turned around and looked at Brenda. "You won what?"  
  
"You can stand there and haunt me all you want, but you will see. I won. I have him back and he's been in my bed just like I told you he would be if I wanted. You tried to break us up. I can see that you figured out the truth. Sending the book was a good move, but I'm better. I told them that you changed the picture and that you were just being spiteful and they believed me."  
  
"So what? It's only a matter of time before you really screw something up Brenda and start saying things in front of the wrong people. The truth will come out."  
  
"No it won't. Everyone here who knew the truth is dead. First Alcazar died. That's what gave me the inspiration to have you killed. When Alcazar was alive, I constantly worried that he would let everyone know what I was doing. Then he was dead. You can't even begin to imagine the relief that I felt. Then you had to go digging up the truth. Well I showed you. You won't be telling anyone now. You're dead."  
  
Skye looked down at the blood on her dress and then at me. I think that it occurred to both of us at the same time that Brenda thought she was talking to a ghost. She was so out of it that she didn't seem to have a clue that there might be another explanation for her to be standing in her father's office in a bloody dress.  
  
"I had you killed." Brenda continued bragging. "It wasn't hard at all. All I had to do was pick up the phone. I didn't have your picture there. I looked. Jason doesn't keep any pictures of you around. You may be his sister, but he won't even miss you when you are gone. So I sent them a picture of that guy you were sitting next to."  
  
"Where did you get the picture?" Skye asked with a stern expression on her face. Why would she want to know the details? Isn't bad enough that two people were shot in Brenda's attempt to kill her? That's when I noticed that we weren't alone. We never closed the door to the office. Brenda's confession was gathering a small audience. For a second, I considered stopping Brenda and pointing this out to her, but I decided against it. From the second she came back to town, she had been causing problems. Her lover, Alcazar, had burned down his employer's warehouse and tried to have Sonny killed. She blackmailed me into marrying her by threatening to split up Sonny's marriage if I didn't. I have had to put up with her constant attempts to drag me back into that bloody Quartermaine roof. I may not like Skye all that much, god knows I'll never acknowledge the woman as my sister, but she sure as hell hasn't deserved all the crap this woman has thrown her way. Besides, if Brenda's in jail, then she won't be under my roof anymore. After all the weeks that I have had to stomach her crap, I don't really care anymore that neither Sonny nor Jax want to see her imprisoned in memory of what they once shared with her. I'm the one who has had to put up with her. In my opinion, she belongs in a padded cell.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't hard. I often snuck into dear Luis's files and helped myself to whatever I wanted. A paper here, a phone number there, a picture, half of Jax's map, Alcazar rarely ever missed it and when he did miss something, he always forgave me for taking it. So I sent the picture and told him to kill the woman in the black dress that would be with him. See. It was easy to have you killed. You really should have just gone away after I seduced your husband from you. You really weren't up to taking me on. With all the experience that I gained living with bad, bad men like Alcazar and Corinthos, you didn't stand a chance."  
  
"You may have won a couple of battles Brenda, but the war isn't over quite yet. I foresee a change of tide."  
  
"It's not going to happen. I doubt that anyone will even mourn now that you are gone. Look how quick everyone was to take my side over yours. Even your family is supporting me rather than you. Your cousin, Ned, of course was my best friend four years ago and he will believe anything I tell him now. I practically had your grandfather's blessing to steal your husband. I bet your grandmother will probably throw us an engagement party. That's more than she ever did for you when you married him. Now that you are gone, Jax doesn't even have to bother with a divorce. It doesn't even bother your family that I did all this while married to your brother."  
  
"First of all, I think you're overestimating the support that you will be receiving from my family in the future. A good portion of them has been standing behind you for a good part of your confession. Second of all, I'm not dead. Your shooter shot the commissioner's ex-wife who also happened to have been wearing a black dress at the party. Unlike that little incident with sinking Alcazar's boat, I don't think that they will look the other way this time. Thirdly, I think Detective Taggert wants to have a little talk with you now."  
  
As Skye finished talking, the Detective came up behind Brenda, snapped the cuffs on her, and started reading her rights to her. Brenda started crying out, "That's not fair. This isn't the way that it's supposed to go. I never lose. Do you hear me? I never lose. Someone call Jax and Ned. They will get me out of this." She yelled as two more officers came in and helped the Detective carry her away.  
  
As they were carrying her out the door, she came face to face with Alan and Ned. Ned looked at her like he was seeing a stranger. "Not this time," Ned said before turning around and walking away.  
  
"I'll need you two to come down to the station and give statements," Detective Taggert stated. He turned to Jason. "Don't bother trying to pretend that this never happened. I somehow doubt that Skye can be intimidated into keeping quite, but even if she could, there are to many witnesses. You might as well tell the truth for once. She made that little announcement in front of six other witnesses. Two of which were cops. I suggest you show up there before morning or I will have you dragged down there." After that little speech, Taggert left.  
  
Alan walked into the room. I'm not sure what shocked him more, the sight of Skye standing in an extremely blood outfit or that fact that I was standing in the room also.  
  
"Skye are you alright." At her nod, Alan turned to me. "So, why didn't you shut Brenda up? With so many witnesses, isn't that going to make your job of keeping her out of jail that much harder?"  
  
"I can't believe this!" Skye yelled. "Hello? Remember me? Your daughter, the woman that woman intended to kill. Or am I just that unimportant that the fact that she tried to kill me isn't such a big deal to you. Well the fact that she did manage to seriously injure Felicia Scorpio and Frisco Jones should make a dent. You remember Felicia don't you? Two kids, ex-wife to the commissioner, maybe that will make an impact where my potential death didn't. But then again, if she does get out, maybe she will finish the job this time and then you won't have to think about me at all." Skye yelled, grabbed the scrubs that had been sitting on the table and stormed out.  
  
"Skye!" Alan yelled, "That's not what I meant." By the time Alan got that out, Skye was already out of sight.  
  
"Then maybe you could explain it to me, because that's sure what it sounded like from here." I stated.  
  
Alan shook his head. "It's just that you went to such great lengths to get her out after she was arrested for Alcazar's murder. You, Jax, Ned, Alexis, Sonny, and Grandfather have gone to such great lengths to get her off. Hell, you even married her. You must feel something for the woman. Then you just stood there and let her dig her own whole. I was surprised. That's all. I didn't mean that I didn't want to see her pay for what she did."  
  
"That's what it sounded like. As for Brenda, I signed on to keep her out of jail for Alcazar's murder. In my opinion, whoever killed him did a public service. No one should go to jail for that. But if she is going to go around killing other people in town, then she's on her own. As for our marriage, I think you guys figured out a while ago that it was a scam. If nothing else, the way she hangs on Jax should have clued you in."  
  
"So all her talk about you wanting to know more about your family and spending time with us."  
  
"That was all a part of her rather large imagination."  
  
"I can't say that I'm not disappointed."  
  
"Instead of wasting a lot of time and energy trying to reel me into places I don't want to go, why don't you expend some of that time and energy on your daughter before you manage to chase her away. Unlike me, she seems to want to get to know you, but if you keep this up, I'm sure that even she has a point where she won't put up with the abuse anymore. Then you will have two children who don't want to have anything to do with the family. Quite frankly, I'm surprised that she hasn't written you off already. I never would have put up with what you dished out to her."  
  
"Is that why you left us? Were we really that bad to you?"  
  
"You expected me to be someone I wasn't. Then you were disappointed when I didn't behave as he did."  
  
"You talk as if you were talking about two different people."  
  
"We might as well be. The person I was before the accident is gone. He isn't coming back. I needed to be someplace where everyone wasn't comparing me to who I once was."  
  
"Being Sonny's enforcer does that for you?"  
  
"It's who I am now. Get used to it." I said as I left the room. 


	16. loose ends

'That's one company that Skye isn't going to get her hands on,' I thought as I worked on securing my accounts. The stunts she pulls can absolutely amaze me. Of all the people in the world, she is the last one I would have suspected to take some of my companies off of my hands. Although I don't know why that surprises me. She's smart. God knows she's devious enough to accomplish it. She took over ELQ practically on her own wits. She had no problems working her way under my skin and I was determined never to let anyone in again. Why would it surprise me that she would walk off with some of my companies? Did I really think that because she was my wife that I wouldn't need to watch my back around her? After the way that I left her, I should have seen it coming.  
  
But this thing with the book, if it's a hoax, it's just too cruel. While I wouldn't put it past Skye to try to hit out at me on some emotional level, I don't think that she would go this far. That is more Alcazar's line of manipulation. Someone else could have sent that book and had Skye's name written in it in order to blame her for the stunt.  
  
Let's face it I don't want to believe that Brenda is ill. That would make me wrong. I hate to be wrong. The fact that she wasn't and that Skye was keeping that information to herself was the platform I used to justify leaving her. I'm ready to admit that I was wrong to jump into a relationship with Brenda. I was in such a shock when she came back alive. I didn't take the time to make sure that I really knew that person that she had become. Actually, the more that I think about what I overheard her saying to Sonny, I'm not sure that I ever really knew her. But if Brenda really is ill, then I'm really confused. Why would she let me walk out that door thinking that Brenda was healthy that Skye was lying to me? Would I have listened to the truth? No, not at that point. Skye could have denied everything and I wouldn't have believed her. Come on. It's time to admit the truth to myself, even if I won't say it to anyone else. I was looking for a reason.  
  
And what is the truth? Is that book nothing more than some sick practical joke sent to screw with our minds or is it a warning. Who has been lying to me? Skye or Brenda? I'm not sure that I trust either one to tell me the truth at this point. Skye, well, she's Skye. If a small lie here or there will turn a situation in her favor, I wouldn't put it past her. It's just a part of what makes her, her. I've always known that. It's one of those little habits that I had eventually hoped to break her of. It's why I began to suspect something when I found that ticket to Switzerland. But Skye really doesn't have anything to gain here. And Brenda? Well, after that little conversation I overheard between her and Sonny, I know that she hasn't told me anything resembling the truth about where she has been or even why she disappeared. If Sonny was bankrolling her four years ago then she obviously wasn't sitting on some boat of Alcazar's recovering from amnesia.  
  
So, who is telling the truth? There again, I keeping thinking about how nervous Brenda was after she found out what was in the package. Obviously it was the same one that was in my apartment. Why would she deny picking it up after giving it to me? Look how quick her stories changed when she handed it to me. First it was how she must have picked it up at the same store to how it must have been a sick twisted joke that Skye was playing. I'm not sure that it even clicked in Brenda's mind how bad her lies really were.  
  
So if I have to choose someone to believe. Well actually I don't. Jason's right. The truth is just a few computer clicks away. So I took a deep breath and clicked the doctor's name into the search engine and waited. The seconds that ticked by felt like minutes. Finally, after several seconds, the search engine brought up five different links. The first link was to the clinic in Switzerland. Nothing much there. They had lots of information on their location and specialties, but nothing about the actual doctors. The second site was links to his research. The thirds site, while pictureless, sent me into shock. If there was ever a time that I felt like a complete and utter fool, this was it. After all this time, there in black and white was all the evidence I needed to prove how badly Brenda had played me. It was an advertisement for an actor to play the good doctor. And below the ad, was Brenda's e-mail account.  
  
Had I been that easy to read? Was I really that easily manipulated? Now I was just plain mad. It was bad enough when I thought that I made the mistake of falling in with Brenda because Skye was lying to me. To know that Brenda manipulated the entire situation from the start. My God, what I put my wife through. And I bought Brenda's act, hook, line and sinker. Hell, I even defended her when Skye tried to point out what Brenda really was like. It probably wasn't all that hard to set it up either. Hell, I even told Brenda what I perceived to be Skye's weaknesses. Brenda asked me for them. How much of an idiot was I? I accused Skye of betraying me? I have betrayed her in a hell of a lot worse ways since Brenda came to town in both actions and thoughts.  
  
I felt sick to my stomach. Oh God, have I screwed up.  
  
---  
  
I jumped when the phone rang. Temporarily startled, I had forgotten where I left my cell phone. I followed the sound of the ringing to my coat on the other side of the room. I scooped down, picked it up, hit the button, and said, "Jax here."  
  
"Jax, thank god. You're Okay." I heard Ned's voice practically sigh in relief.  
  
"What's going on?" I said in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"  
  
"There was a shooting tonight in front of Club 101. They're not releasing the names of the people who were hurt. I knew that you had gone so I was worried."  
  
"What? No I left early. I had a problem with Brenda so Jason and I took her home."  
  
"Turn on the television to channel 7. They are showing some footage at the scene. Oh God! You better turn it on quick."  
  
"What?" I said as I flipped to the channel. "Oh God, it's Skye!" The cameraman was focusing in on a paramedic who seemed to be leading her toward an ambulance. "She's hurt." I mumbled as I noticed the blood that seemed to cover her favorite jacket. "Ned, I have to go."  
  
"I'm at the hospital now. I will track down Alan and see what I can find out. I can probably get more information from Alan than you can. He hasn't been all that happy with you since you left her."  
  
"Thanks, Ned." I said before I broke the connection and ran out the door. I was moving so fast that I nearly knocked down one of my neighbours on the way to the elevator. I didn't stop. I just yelled sorry as the elevator's doors closed behind me.  
  
As I ran into the hospital, the sight in front of me stopped my mad dash. As I was coming in, a ranting Brenda was being escorted out in handcuffs. When she looked up and saw me, she tried to pull away from the officer to talk to me.  
  
"Jax! I knew that you would come. You have to help me."  
  
"Call Jason. He's your husband now." I told her and tried to walk past her.  
  
"But these idiots are actually trying to arrest me for the shooting tonight. They won't listen to me. You have to make them listen to me. She just kept getting in the way. She wouldn't go away like all the others did after I won. I had to get rid of her. She would have just kept on interfering in our lives."  
  
"You did this." I said in a cold tone.  
  
Brenda hadn't even noticed how stiff I had become. "It had to be done. Don't you see that? I can't continue to live with the fear that she will interfere with what I want. After Alcazar died, everything got so much better. Then she came along and started snooping around. I couldn't live like that again. I refused to be afraid like that again. I had to get rid of her. You have to talk to them. You have to make them understand."  
  
"No, Brenda. I don't have to do a damn thing."  
  
Brenda stood there for a moment in stunned silence as she absorbed the fact that he was telling her no. "But you have to help me. You always help me. It doesn't matter what I do. You always forgive me then you help me."  
  
"Not this time. Not for this."  
  
"It's that Bitch!" Brenda screamed as they practically dragged her away. "She got to you somehow. This won't be the end of it. You're mine. Do you hear me? You belong to me. You will see. When she is dead, you will come crawling back to me."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah! Feel free to keep talking. You do remember the part where I told you your right, don't you?" Taggert said from behind her.  
  
Brenda glared at him.  
  
"Oh good, I can see by that glare that you do. So while, I'm sure that you have given us enough to convict you for life, feel free to keep going. Every extra little bit helps." Taggert nodded to me as he escorted her out the door.  
  
Before the door even closed, I turned my attention to the nurse's station. "Miss, I am looking for a patient that was brought in tonight. Skye Chandler Quartermaine Jacks. I'm her husband.  
  
The nurse clicked on the computer for a little bit and looked up at him. "I'm sorry sir. But no one with that name was admitted here tonight."  
  
"Would she have been taken to a different hospital? General Hospital was the closest. She was injured in the shooting tonight at Club 101."  
  
"Jax, she's okay." I heard Bobby's voice right behind me.  
  
"Are you sure? I saw her on the TV. They were showing coverage from earlier tonight. She was practically covered in blood." I began to take in Bobby's shaky appearance. "Bobby, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Bobby shook her head. "I saw her. The blood wasn't hers. It was Frisco and Felicia that were shot tonight."  
  
"Frisco and Felicia? Wait, Felicia Scorpio? Who's Frisco?"  
  
Bobby nodded. "Frisco is Felicia's ex-husband. He just came back to town. That was his blood that was on her jacket. Apparently Skye and he are friends."  
  
"And Skye was right there when he was shot." I concluded. "She must be shaken up. I need to find her."  
  
"I sent her up to the waiting rooms on the fourth floor. That's where Frisco and Felicia are in surgery."  
  
"Bobby, thanks."  
  
---  
  
"Hey Jax!" I turned around when I heard Ned call out my name. I waited for Ned to catch up.  
  
"Hey Ned. Skye wasn't the one who was hit. I ran into Bobby on the first floor."  
  
"Yes, I know. I saw her in Alan's office a little while ago. You won't believe who else was there and what happened."  
  
"Brenda, and she gave a full confession to arranging the shooting tonight at the club."  
  
Ned looked at me in surprise. "How did you know? It just happened."  
  
"I ran into Brenda as she was escorted out. But that's not important. I need to find Skye. Bobby said that Skye went to the waiting room on this floor." I said as I started again down the hallway.  
  
Ned grabbed my arm and shook his head. "She's not there. I already looked. Mac's there waiting for news on Felicia. He said that the last time he saw her she was headed towards Alan's office to get some scrubs so that she could change out of her bloodied clothes. I wouldn't go in there by the way. He knows that Brenda is behind this and I have a feeling that you, Jason, and Sonny aren't going to be all that popular for having gotten her out of jail in the first place. As it is, he was so upset with my part in this mess that I probably wouldn't have found out that if Sam hadn't been there."  
  
I grimaced slightly when I heard his name.  
  
"Have you met Sam yet?" Ned continued. "He seems like a pretty good, straightforward guy. I'm surprised to see him mixed up with my cousin."  
  
"Ned will you lay off of Skye."  
  
"Sorry, insulting her has almost become second nature."  
  
"You said that you had been looking for her?"  
  
"We all have. Sam, some model named Tori, Alan, even Jason has joined in this search. Apparently when Brenda walked into Alan's office, she thought Skye was a ghost. She started bragging about what she did. She wasn't exactly quiet about it either. I was in the hall talking to Alan when she started. We heard the entire thing. Something is definitely wrong with Brenda's mind. Jason thinks that she really is ill."  
  
"I know that she is. She hired an actor to play that doctor that I supposedly talked to. This entire time, I've been reacting to this perfect little script of Brenda's that placed Skye in the worst light possible. So Skye knows everything?"  
  
"That Frisco and Felicia were shot in Brenda's attempt to kill her. Oh yes. And to make it worse, Alan asked Jason why he didn't stop Brenda before she gave her confession in front of Skye."  
  
"Alan did what?"  
  
"I don't think that he meant it in quite the way it came out. But the way that it came out didn't sound all that good. That's when she took off. We have been looking for her ever since. We have all taken different areas of the hospital."  
  
"Are you sure that she is still here?"  
  
"Well, Sam seems to know her pretty well. He believes that she wouldn't leave before knowing that Frisco and Felicia are out of danger. Just in case, Jason is covering the door to the taxis. We planted Alan in his office just in case she remembers to come back for her shoes. Apparently she had started to change in his office before Brenda and Jason walked in. She left them there when she stormed out. That's another reason why we are fairly sure that she is still in the hospital. Tori is checking all the lady's rooms. Sam is checking the floors below us and working his way up. So, if you want to start on the top floor and work your way down, it would help."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks Ned. I know that Skye isn't your favorite person."  
  
Ned shrugged his shoulders. "I figure that at the very least, I owe her an apology. Hell, the whole family does. We supported everything Brenda was doing since we found out that she was alive. We let her move into the mansion. We supported her when she married Jason because it gave us a link to try to pull him back in. Hell, Grandfather practically threw himself a party the day Brenda broke up your marriage to Skye. Okay, so I supported the break-up too. How was I to know that the woman that we all used to love and know had become such a crazed monster?"  
  
"There were signs. But with all the crazy things that have been happening lately, we really didn't pay any attention. If one of us finds Skye, how will the rest of us know?"  
  
Ned pulled out his cell phone. "Everyone has my number and I have theirs. If you find her, call me and I will call everyone else."  
  
"Okay, thanks Ned." I took off towards the elevator.  
  
---  
  
I never really thought about how many places there were to hide in a hospital until I actually had to look for Skye. After going through the top two floors, I was tempted to pressure Alan into using Security to find her. The only thing that stopped me was that she would probably be angry at me for sending security after her. I figure that she has enough reason to be upset. I don't need to add anything more to it.  
  
I was working my way down to the sixth floor when my cell phone rang. Thank God, someone found her. "Where is she?" I said before Ned could say anything.  
  
"Where's who, Jax?" I heard Chris ask.  
  
Damn, it's not Ned. "Sorry, I was expecting someone else."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"I don't take this the wrong way, but I need you to be quick. I need to keep this line open."  
  
"Expecting an important call?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"Chris, I don't mean to be rude, but, if you don't spit out the reason you called right now, I'm going to hang up."  
  
"There has been another fire."  
  
"Shit! Which company?"  
  
"Chasam, our New York Branch."  
  
"They are hitting closer to home. How bad was it?"  
  
"The entire building's gone, but no one was killed. It was definitely arson. From the reports coming in, it was done in the same style as all the others. I can't get there to see it myself for at least two more days. It will take me at least that long to finish cleaning up the mess from the last fire."  
  
I nodded. "I'll go in the morning."  
  
"Wait, don't you want the specifics?"  
  
"Later, I need this line open. Fax them to me."  
  
"Okay. And Jax, be careful. Whoever is burning down your companies might just go after you next."  
  
"I will. I'll talk you latter."  
  
The second I hung up, the phone rang again.  
  
"Where were you?" I heard Ned's voice practically shout.  
  
"Sorry, Chris called. I got him off as soon as I could."  
  
"Tori found Skye. She's in the bathroom one floor above me. Sam's headed up there now and Jason is leaving. I told Sam that I would stay here and wait for news on Frisco and Felicia until everyone could get down here."  
  
"Thanks Ned."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
I didn't waste any time getting down to the fifth floor bathroom. Getting past Sam, however, turned out to be a little more difficult. He was leaning against the ladies room door, glaring at me. Before I could get through the door, He slammed his arm across the entryway.  
  
"Jax, In case you didn't notice, this is the Lady's room. I happen to know from past experience that they never appreciate it when you barge into that room. It doesn't matter how good your intentions are. Sit down and wait. When she is ready, she will come out."  
  
"She shouldn't be alone in there."  
  
"She's not. She's got Tori and two nurses."  
  
"Tori, I assume, is the girl who was sitting at the table with you tonight. Two nurses?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "They ran in when Tori asked for help. Apparently, Skye fainted."  
  
"What?" I pushed passed Sam's arm. There was no way I was going to stay out here if she was ill in there.  
  
"Okay, but you're taking your own life into your hands. Don't say that I didn't warn you." I heard Sam call out from behind me.  
  
In front of me, I heard two nurses asking someone if they were done being sick.  
  
"I think so." I heard Skye reply as I walked to the stalls. I saw Skye, extremely pale, dressed in scrubs and sitting on the floor of the handicap stall with two women in nurses and Tori hovering over her.  
  
"Skye, I think." I started to say. But then Skye looked at me. She turned a little green, crawled back over to the toilet and started dry heaving. The three other women in the room turned to look at me and said simultaneously, "Get out." When I didn't move right away, Tori grabbed my arm, twisted it around to my back and pushed me back out the way that I came. "And stay out." She called from behind me.  
  
Okay, maybe going in there wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Told you so." I turned around and saw Sam laughing at me.  
  
--  
  
After watching Jasper Jacks pace in front of the bathroom door for 15 minutes, even I began to feel sorry for him. I mean, it was obvious that the guy still had feelings for Skye. He looked kind of like I did that time Tori got shot and the doctors made me wait outside and wouldn't tell me anything because we weren't married. That was an oversight that I quickly fixed not long after she got out. Man, am I glad that I'm not sitting in his doghouse. He looked like he was going to go slightly nuts. When he looked like he was going to try going back in again, I took pity on the guy and decided to distract him. "I wouldn't. I don't know about Skye, but Tori considers the ladies room to be a no man zone. She holds firm to that idea. She will just kick you out again."  
  
Jax looked at me, clearly annoyed, "Words of wisdom from a man who claims personnel experience with this subject. So tell me Sam, have you walked into any lately?"  
  
Sam smiled distantly like he was remembering something. "The first time that I saw Tori, I followed her right into one. I wasn't really paying attention to were I was going."  
  
Jax looked at me in disbelief. "You were so mesmerized by her that you didn't notice she was going into the woman's bathroom?"  
  
"Uh, Something like that." I said thinking about the documents that she was carrying that day that I was supposed to take off of her. "The worst part of it is, I was trying to be discrete about it. I never planned on her catching me watching her."  
  
Jax actually managed to laugh at that. "I bet it was a dead giveaway when you followed her into the ladies room."  
  
"The guys that I was with that day still haven't let me live that one down. I thought Tori was going to kill me."  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad. When I think about it. It's almost of compliment."  
  
"Tori didn't think so. She pulled a gun on me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at it from her point of view. Some stranger she spots following her follows her into the ladies room. She was freaked out. For all she knew, I could have been dangerous." Especially in the line of business that we are in, I thought.  
  
Our conversation was promptly interrupted when we heard footsteps coming toward the door and the nurses stepped out. "Is she okay?" I asked. When she didn't look like she was going to say anything, I added, "He's her husbands." Well technically they are still married. I'm betting that he's not above using that fact to his advantage.  
  
"She's refusing to let us admit her into the hospital or call a doctor. She claims that the nausea is due to stress. While I don't doubt that she is under a lot of stress at the moment from what the other you lady was telling us, has she ever reacted this way to stress before?"  
  
Jax and I both said no.  
  
"Well, I would advise convincing her to see a doctor, just in case this is something more serious."  
  
I thanked the nurse and noticed that Jax was at the ladies room door again. He didn't go in. He just had it opened a crack so that he could hear what was going on in there. If it weren't for the fact that those two might say something that they shouldn't about our new business dealings, I would have let him. But on top of everything else, the last thing that we needed was news that the WSB as moving into town to leak out from his direction. I walked over to shut the door and groaned when I heard what they were saying.  
  
"Skye, I think that nurse was right. If this was just a one-time thing I might not being making anything of it. But you did throw up at the Club and that was before all the shooting started. You just had a miscarriage not that long ago. There might be something wrong."  
  
I watched Jax freeze at those words. I pulled Jax back and closed the door. The poor guy looked like he was going to pass out.  
  
"She miscarried?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"My child?"  
  
"As far as I know."  
  
"Why wasn't I called?"  
  
"Would it have mattered if we had? Alan called you the night Alcazar was killed. Where were you? Because I know for a fact that you weren't at the hospital with her."  
  
"I didn't get that phone call."  
  
"I talked to Alan. He says that you hung up the second he mentioned that Skye was at the hospital."  
  
"Oh God. Brenda answered my cell phone that night while I was in the bathroom."  
  
"Do us all a favor and don't ever mention that little fact to Skye. Knowing that you were with that witch would probably hurt her worse than think that you didn't care enough to come in. For the record, she didn't know that she had been pregnant, much less miscarried until after it was long over. It was actually the doctors in Switzerland that caught it."  
  
"Switzerland?"  
  
"Yeah, you remember. Her little trip to Switzerland that she took while you were in the hospital turned out to be very informative."  
  
"I thought that she had gone there to snoop into Brenda's past."  
  
I shrugged. "Skye has her reasons for everything she does. They never seem to fall in any clear cut black and white, right or wrong category."  
  
"Should our ears be ringing?" Tori said as she and Skye came out. It looked like Skye had regained some color.  
  
Skye nodded in our direction. "Sam, Jax, have you heard anything?"  
  
"Frisco is out of surgery. He's going to be fine."  
  
"Felicia?"  
  
"She is still in surgery."  
  
"Oh God." Skye looked like she was going to sink to the floor again.  
  
"No Skye, that's actually good news." I said  
  
Tori nodded. "If she is in surgery, then she isn't dead. As long as she isn't dead, she has a chance."  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't see how?"  
  
"I knew that she was still sick. I didn't say anything right away. Frisco and Felicia were shot because she was trying to kill me."  
  
"If you are guilt because you knew that she was ill then Frisco, Tori and I are just as guilty."  
  
"And who's to say that anything would have happened differently if we had known." Jax added. "Brenda was walking around free even when we did think that she was ill. I don't think that knowing would have changed all that much. We really didn't understand how violent she could get in her current mental state."  
  
Skye focused completely on Jax now. "How could you not know how violent she is? She burnt down Alcazar's boat while she was still on it for god's sake. By the way, how did she get out of that one? People died and she was never charged."  
  
"I think that Alcazar paid some people off to look the other way." I answered.  
  
"She has already proven that she can get away with murder. Why wouldn't she think that she could get away with a few more dead bodies lying around?" Skye looked at Jax. "By the way, why are you here instead of bailing out your precious Brenda?"  
  
"Skye, I haven't been with Brenda since that night. It was a mistake I wish that I could take back."  
  
"Why? Because it turns out that she really is ill? You're suddenly willing to settle for second best because you know that you can't spend your life with your perfect love of your life. When exactly did you have this realization Jax? Because I didn't see you running back to me after you crawled through her sheets."  
  
"When did I have this realization? I had it when I finally came to my senses and realized that my memory of that woman was a hell of a lot better than reality. I had it every time I came face to face with her and had to remind myself that this was the woman I had once thought that I wanted to spend my life with in order to keep from ringing her neck. I had it every time that I saw you across the room and wanted to cross over to you and pull you back into my arms. I had it every time that I listened to one of her lies and found myself missing your half-truths because at least what you did made sense. I had it when I realized that I could never spend forever with her because I was still in love with you."  
  
Skye was standing there, practically crying. "You missed my lies?"  
  
"Now, don't get me wrong. I prefer it when you tell me the truth. But you have logical reasons behind the things you do. You can be argued with. I miss that quick mind of yours. I miss your wit. I miss fighting and making up. I want another chance." Jax moved in closer and put his hands to both sides of her face. "Will you give me that chance?"  
  
"You really hurt me."  
  
"I think that we really hurt each other."  
  
"I'm never going to be perfect."  
  
"Perfect is boring."  
  
"I tell lies."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That's not going to change anytime soon."  
  
"We will work on that."  
  
"I'm still mad at you."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
Just as he moved in for a kiss, our phones rang. Skye gave a light laugh. Jax swore.  
  
"It's a text message. Felicia is out of surgery and in intensive care. Ned wants us to get down there."  
  
Jax looked at Skye. "Shall we?" Skye nodded. Jax put his arm around her and they walked down the hall.  
  
I looked at Tori and smiled. "I think that they are going to be okay."  
  
Tori smiled at me and nodded. "I think so too."  
  
"Frisco isn't going to like it though."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Among other things, what are the chances that we are going to be able to talk her into finishing raiding her husband's companies now that they're not fighting?"  
  
"Give it time. You never know, Skye might surprise us all yet."  
  
----  
  
Three miles outside Port Charles Harbor  
  
"I just got word back from our contact in New York. The fire went according to plan. He wants to know his next target."  
  
She sat at the desk, flipping through the various files lying there. So many people were to blame. So many loose ends to take care of. She pulled out a file and handed it to the man.  
  
"Brenda Morgan?"  
  
"She broke her promise to me. She said that she would make him happy. He seemed to love her. I would have never stepped aside if I had known how miserable she would make him. My contact says that she was taken to jail tonight."  
  
"What do you want done?"  
  
"These fools want to place her in a nut house. Call in some favors. Have her put into one controlled by us.  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
"Send someone to make it as painless as possible. I wouldn't want to be accused of torturing the insane."  
  
"Yes Madame." 


	17. updates

Now the bad news. I'm going on vacation and I'm not taking my computer with me. So for the duration, your not going to get any updates.  
  
Now for the really bad news. This vacation begins at the beginning of June and ends the second week of July.  
  
So basically chapter 16 is my last update that you will read for the next month and a half. I'm still writing, you just won't be able to read it until I get back.  
  
On the bright side, I am taking lots of blank paper. So if I keep writing my three to four pages a day, that is what? After about 37 days, about a hundred pages. I will probably have this story half finished by the time I get back. Just think about what you will all have to read. Oh God, Just think of what I will have to type in. 


	18. back in action

Knock, Knock  
  
I smiled as I saw Skye standing in the half open door. I was beginning to wonder when she would show up. I expected to see her last night. Tori and Sam said that she was in the hospital, but she never came in. After Tori filled me in on what happened while Felicia and I were in surgery, I have an idea why. I smiled at her, lifted my hand and motioned for her to come in. "I bet this isn't what you imagined your first 24 hours as head of a new company would be like."  
  
Skye gave me this really cute you have got to be kidding look. "Don't even joke about it, Frisco. That's the type of excitement that I can live without."  
  
"So you would rather not hear my jokes on having turned your club into a war zone less than an hour after promising that I wouldn't." I noticed a sad look in her eye, before she turned away and pretended to look out the window. "You didn't stop in to see me last night. Tori said you were here."  
  
"I wasn't sure that you would want to see me. After all, I was the reason that you were shot."  
  
"Skye, this wasn't your fault."  
  
She turned to face me. "How can you say that? If it wasn't for me and my obsession with showing everyone what a nut Brenda really is, she never would have hired someone to kill me and you and Felicia wouldn't be in the hospital right now."  
  
"Okay, when you put it that way, you're right."  
  
For just a moment, Skye's jaw dropped. Damn, I wish I had a camera to take a picture of this. I have a feeling that a speechless Skye is a rare sight. "What? You expected me to argue with you in your current mood? What good would that do? You obviously feel like kicking yourself. No matter what I say, you came in her ready to argue you're guilt to your last breath in this matter. So let's try looking at this from another point of view. Maybe you're right. If you hadn't gone digging in Brenda's medical history, Felicia and I probably wouldn't be in the hospital right now. Instead that psychotic lunatic would still be on the streets. No one would have cared enough to check her mental state. Sooner or later, something would have happened. It could have been something real or a product or her delusional imagination. She would have acted on it and someone else would have been in this hospital. Only that time, maybe that person would be dead and you would be blaming yourself for not following your instincts to find out what it was about Brenda's story that didn't sit well in your mind."  
  
"I should have acted sooner."  
  
"And she might have acted out sooner. I should have, what if I, for every alternative action you can think of that you could have done to fix or stop this, I can think of something that could have gone terribly wrong. Skye look at me. You didn't do this. I'm here because some psychotic nut who shouldn't have been allowed out on her own had the connections to hire killers to live out her fantasy."  
  
"So what? It's Alcazar, Sonny, and Jason's fault for giving her access to those connections?"  
  
"No, if she hadn't had them, she probably would have gone out and bought a gun and done the damage herself." I shook my head. "You still aren't getting my point. A guy walks into a cult and starts convincing people that the cult leader is wrong. The cult leader gets pissed. He hires someone to kill the guy before he spreads anymore of his wisdom. Who's to blame? The messenger for spreading the truth and pissing off the leader, the killer, or the cult leader?"  
  
"You forgot the followers."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They enabled the cult leader and gave him the position to believe he was powerful in the first place."  
  
"My, you do want to spread the blame around."  
  
"I get what you're saying. It's the cult leader's fault for having the idea to kill in the first place. Brenda would be your cult leader for this story. You're comparing me to the messenger. The followers would be all those lunatics who have been worshiping the alter that is Brenda since she arrived in town."  
  
"Amazing, I've heard you blame everyone but the person who pulled the trigger."  
  
Skye shook her head. "He does have some blame for the way he makes his living, but for him it isn't personal. He wouldn't be able to make his living in that fashion if people like the cult leader didn't exist. He's just a tool. Do you blame the tool or the person who wields it?"  
  
"Skye, I'm absolutely astonished at how your mind works. You give less blame to the person who pulled the trigger than you do to yourself. Maybe I should send you in for a couple of classes in WSB criminal psychology 101."  
  
Skye made a face and shuddered. "Please don't go there. Between my mother, the fake miss fix it and my own stay in the nut house, I've had more exposure to that field than I have ever wanted."  
  
I decided to let it go. "So shouldn't you be at the office bring down Jax's latest company or have you thrown in the towel now that you and Jax are talking again."  
  
"There's a problem."  
  
"I knew it. You no longer feel comfortable taking companies from Jax."  
  
Skye stood there a moment thinking before she shook her head. "No, that isn't it. Jax once told me that it was only business and that I needed to learn to keep business and personal completely separate." Skye had this strangely pleased smile on her lips as she zoned out for a moment.  
  
"Earth to Skye?"  
  
She looked at me startled. "Huh, Sorry, I was just imagining to expression on Jax's face the next time I take one of his companies."  
  
"He's not going to be happy."  
  
"Hopefully he will even feel somewhat betrayed. I want to spout those bloody words right back in his face."  
  
"I thought you were getting back together?"  
  
"No, I said that I would give him a second chance, and I will. But I stamped down a lot of emotions when I pursued Jax. Looking back, he put me through hell. Knowing how it would hurt me, he gave away ELQ and put my position there in jeopardy. You can't tell me that was strictly a business decision. He took a heavy loss. He did that to hurt me. He has always called me on every little thing, but no one has every really called him on how his actions have hurt the people around him."  
  
"You plan to call him on it."  
  
"He once told me that he didn't want to deal with my insecurities. I was so scared to loose him that I tried to push them aside. I've come to the conclusion that all that repression is very unhealthy. If he wants me, then he is going to have to take me on, faults, insecurities, schemes and all. I have no intention of making it easier for him."  
  
"Good for you. Now what about that company we were going to take off of Jax's hands?"  
  
"Someone burnt it down."  
  
"Someone what?"  
  
"Someone gutted the offices and burned down the adjoining warehouses. Jax is in New York right now dealing with the authorities. Which brings me to you. I need your permission before Harry will dig into the matter. He just wants to wait for the reports from the local authorities."  
  
I shook my head. "Warehouse fires are usually handled my local authorities. Besides, Jax is there and it was his company that was burnt down. I'm sure that he won't let any stone go unturned. If he finds anything, he will let you know."  
  
"He didn't even tell me about the fire. He just told me that he had to go to New York on business. He knew I was after that company and he didn't say a thing. His people are being equally tight lipped."  
  
"Can you blame them? You did just take over a few of his companies. You had to expect that."  
  
"I suspect arson."  
  
"I still haven't heard anything that would convince me to do more than keep tabs on what the authorities turn up."  
  
"I don't know how to explain it to you. I just have this feeling. It's like someone is nagging at the back of my mind saying that here is something that we are missing, some essential piece of the puzzle that just isn't there."  
  
"A feeling? You want me to authorize it on a feeling?"  
  
"Why do I have to justify this anyway? Wasn't your helping me out from time to time part of the deal? Why do I have to justify the expense like I am one of your field agents?"  
  
"A field agent is assigned to an area and given a list to memorize on what assets he has available to him. Your agendas, unlike a field agent, didn't come out of a folder that someone higher up has already justified the expense for. You have a lot more leeway than a field agent. You get to make your own agenda. The assets available to you are far more extensive than any agent out in the field. So yes, while we will help you out from time to time, you are going to have to justify the reason. We aren't just going to send our people into a situation that could be handled just as well by other resources such as the local authorities. They are a resource that we rely on to handle quite a few problems. We don't just rush in and stand on everyone's toes. Everyone would be so busy bickering over territory that we would never get anything done."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the point. I won't ask you to dump a lot of resources at this. I just want Harry to do a little digging. Just a couple of hours with his rather talented fingers on a computer board looking for information. If he doesn't find anything odd with all the resources he has on hand, I'll let it go."  
  
"You will let it go?" I looked at her in disbelief."  
  
"Well at least as much as I'm capable of letting something go."  
  
"In other words you would file it away as a future I told you so."  
  
"Now would I do that?"  
  
I sighed. "You have my permission to borrow Harry for a few hours, but if you don't find anything..."  
  
"I will drop it. I understand."  
  
"Anything else you want to discuss?"  
  
"You're construction people are busy, how should I put this, redecoration. Or at least that's how I explained it to the remaining employees as Deception. They say that they will be done with their modifications at the end of the week. I gave all non-essential people the week off. Which really wasn't that difficult since most of the staff had left after Laura was committed. That just leaves Elton, three others and me. I had them temporarily relocated to the hotel while your people are doing their work to avoid any questions they might have on your upgrades."  
  
I nodded. "Can any of them be moved out of the company headquarters?"  
  
"The accountant has family on the west coast. I think that he would be willing to transfer there. The publicist would probably leave if he had a better offer. In fact, I would prefer that he did."  
  
"I can arrange something."  
  
"Wil and Elton are another story. Elton has become a prominent member in this community. He can't be moved out without raising to many eyebrows. Wil is a retired executive that Laura talked out of retirement to show her the ropes. In fact, he's the only reason Deception didn't fall into Bankruptcy after Laura disappeared. But Laura only gave him limited authority to make changes so there was only so much he could do."  
  
"You want to keep Elton and Wil."  
  
"Elton I need for appearances. Only an idiot would get rid of Wil."  
  
"How about the rest of the staff?"  
  
"A couple are approaching retirement. Laura was smart in hiring people who new what they were doing. I think that had a lot to do with Wil. Most of the rest are locals going to the community college. Then we have Lucky Spencer."  
  
"Laura's son."  
  
"He's the photographer and he's good."  
  
"We have other good photographers."  
  
"He's been making quite a name for himself here. He's starting to be recognized."  
  
"We have lots of good photographers who won't ask nearly as many questions."  
  
"I like his work."  
  
"He has a reputation for being a pain in the ass."  
  
"Thanks to Nicolas Cassidine, his work with Gia has international exposure. You did say that you wanted to go international."  
  
"He'll be a nosy pain in the ass."  
  
"You haven't even met him yet."  
  
"I don't need to. He's a Spencer. More importantly, he's Luke Spencer's kid."  
  
"So you're saying that you're not up to the challenge?"  
  
"I'm saying that I'm making him your problem. Keep him away from us."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
-- I looked at the black scared ruble that used to be my warehouses. Damn it. How could no one have seen anything? It's a complete loss. It's professionally done, just like the others. All I can do now is have someone clear away the mess. I watched as some kids walked by and threw some stones at the remaining structure. I'll have to put up the usual precautions to keep the kids and the homeless out. The usual precautions, I've dealt with enough problems related to fires now that I probably could write a handbook regarding securing a location after a fire. I learned the hard way that we can't just put up tape and signs. The kids just run past them on dares and homeless go in on purpose. A burnt out warehouse to them is an abandoned warehouse, therefore shelter. The problem is, the remaining structure was weakened during the fire. I've found that I need to have the area patrolled to keep everyone out until I can have them torn down.  
  
Damn it, who is doing this? And why? Beyond the fact that they belonged to me, none of the businesses had anything in common. They aren't even located in the same countries. Obviously, I'm the target. But why? After the first fire, I had originally thought that Alcazar was behind it. After all, I had Brenda and he didn't. Then he turned up dead and the fires continued. I thought maybe Skye. God knows that I pissed her off enough. But after some surveillance, all her connections turned up completely legitimate. Then she started raiding my holdings. She wants my companies in working order. Besides, this latest company was one she was after.  
  
I considered Brenda for a moment. She has the connections, but she lacked a motive, unless you count insanity. But even in her insanity, what she did, she did in an attempt to keep me on her leash. She sent me back half of the map to get my attention. In retrospect, I see that if she had sent the entire thing, I wouldn't have gone to see Alcazar. Even her attempt on Skye was an attempt to keep the truth from coming out. Of course now she has every reason to want to burn one down.  
  
Sonny? I don't think so. He has seemed preoccupied with his own problems lately. If it were Sonny, he would want me to know in some way. I wouldn't be sitting her dangling on why. Besides, we have held a temporary truce ever since Brenda was arrested for Alcazar's murder.  
  
Could it be someone after Jerry again? Jerry swears there isn't. Of course he also swore he was going straight and look how that turned out. The night he was supposed to get married to Bobby, he had to be smuggled out of town before the feds could lock him up for money laundering.  
  
Ever since that last incident that I took the rap for in order to keep Dad and Jerry out of jail, Mom has kept to close an eye on Dad for him to have pulled anymore illegal moneymaking scams.  
  
Who the hell is doing this?  
  
My cell phone rang. "Jax here."  
  
"It's Chris. I'm done here. I'll be in New York in 10 hours to play clean up so you can get back to wooing your wife."  
  
"Very funny Chris."  
  
"Who's joking? By the way, you should really call her. She called me three times already pushing for information on the New York fire. She also called up a few people in key positions in some of your companies. No one has told her anything, but she definitely knows or at least suspects that there is more going on behind the warehouse fire."  
  
"No one mentioned the other fires?"  
  
"As far as we can tell, she doesn't know about them. Your no info policy is firmly in effect and the fact that Skye took off with three of your companies emphasizes why that policy includes her. Everyone is afraid to say anything to her in case it could be used to grab another one."  
  
"Good. Make sure that everyone understands that even when I am with my wife, she is officially a competitor."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"I don't suppose you found anything that will help unravel this mess?"  
  
"Nope. Just the same old, same old. Professional job, no witnesses. Everything burnt in such a way that even the buildings are unsavable. Have you come up with anyone new for us to check out?"  
  
I let out a sigh of frustration. "Not yet."  
  
"We will keep looking. Whoever it is, we will find them."  
  
"Before or after they bankrupt me?"  
  
"Well look on the bright side. If you do manage to get back in with your wife, you can always live off of her assets."  
  
"Very funny, Chris." In a way that implied that I wasn't amused.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Madame, you called for me?"  
  
I looked up, momentarily annoyed at having been interrupted from what I was reading in the paper, but I kept it from showing on my face. After all, I did call for him. "Ah yes. Have you read the paper today?"  
  
"Yes Madame, I'm happy to report hat your stocks are up and Mr. Jack's are slowly declining."  
  
"That's nice, but that's not what caught my eye. Did you notice the article at the front of the financial section?"  
  
"Something about a company called Deception changing hands. I'm afraid that I only skimmed by it as I flipped to the stock pages. Perfume companies have never been my thing. Investing in fashion trends is too risky to me. It changes to often."  
  
"You should go back and take a look. It's quite fascinating. Apparently I'm not the only one going after Jasper Jack's assets."  
  
"A perfume company, Madame? I fail to see how they could make much of a dent. Wasn't that company failing not to long ago?"  
  
"My friend, when a small failing company makes front-page news, you should pay closer attention. Deception was bought out yesterday and is now headed by none other than Jasper Jack's wife."  
  
"I wasn't aware that Mr. Jack's was married. I believe the last time that we talked he was going after Ms Barrett. You were quite upset that she didn't keep her promise to you."  
  
"Yes well, he was already married, which probably explains why he didn't whisk her away to get married. It also explains why she married this Jason person. I had been looking at this man's files in every shape and direction and I couldn't figure out why she married him if she was after Mr. Jacks. There was just to much antagonism between he and Sonny. I would have thought that she would have wanted to avoid that old Sonny - Jax feud if she wanted the man back. But now it fits."  
  
"I fail to see how Madame."  
  
"Marriage to Jason Morgan allowed her to play both sides of the coin. She could hide her pursuit of Mr. Jacks and at the same time hit on Sonny Corinthos who was just down the hall. If anyone accused her of chasing married men like the true little housebreaker she is she could play the innocent and play the happily married woman card."  
  
"So Mr. Jacks is married Madame? Will you be burning down Deception next?"  
  
"No, taking down Deception is the last thing that I had in mind. In fact, I'm thinking of helping her build that company up."  
  
"Madame" he said in surprise and looked at me in confusion. "I'm surprised that you would even consider helping out anyone connected with Mr. Jacks."  
  
"Mrs. Jacks has been head of this company for little more than 24 hours and has managed to triple the size of the company by raiding her husband's holdings."  
  
"Why would she do that Madame? Are you sure that her husband didn't just give them to her to amuse herself? After all, yours quite often gave you expensive play toys when he wanted you to be to busy to be around."  
  
I shook my head. "Not everyone was raised by the schooling that as a rich man's wife you turn a blind eye to your husband's mistresses. I believe that the lady was looking for a little payback. I wonder just how far Mrs. Jacks will be willing to go to get revenge for her husband's little infidelity? To bad I already burnt down that company in New York. It would have fit in perfectly with her current business acquisitions. What do we know about the current Mrs. Jacks?"  
  
"Not much Madame. I don't believe that your husband left a file behind about her."  
  
"That's because he was more concerned with who in this town Brenda would run to or who might cause interference in his plans. I think that we can definitely leave her ex's wife out of that category. If anything, they had a vested interest in Brenda leaving town."  
  
"He had a file on Mrs. Corinthos."  
  
"Yes, and it was old. From the dust I would say it hadn't been opened since he got to this town. Mrs. Jack's marriage came after he arrived. He either didn't have time or he didn't feel that it would be necessary to bother looking into her background. Have our people do some digging. I want to know what kind of woman she is. Who are her friends and enemies? I need to know just how she fits into this picture and if she can be used against Mr. Jacks."  
  
"Yes Madame. I'll start the investigators on it immediately." 


	19. baby?

"Amazing, absolutely amazing."  
  
"What is?" I said as I watched Harry tap at the keyboard.  
  
"Well, Skye, among other things, I think that I found something to justify us looking into Jax's warehouse fire."  
  
"You aren't going to leave me in suspense are you?" I said as I looked over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"This isn't an isolated incident. Someone is out to get the guy. Each of the companies belonged to your husband and was located in different countries. Which is probably the reason that the media hasn't pieced together that there is a problem yet. From what I can tell, the same person did all the fires. It was definitely done by a professional. By the time that they get the fire out, there is nothing left."  
  
"So someone is after Jax." I paced around the office for a few moments. Oh God, what has Jax gotten himself into? "You think that this is enough to get Frisco to send someone to look into it?"  
  
Harry looked over at me. "On this information alone, No. However, this is where it gets more interesting. Jax wasn't the only target. Sonny Corinthos has been taking some hits lately, too."  
  
"Oh No, you don't think that those two have started up a new episode of that old feud again. I thought that with Brenda locked up, they would have gotten over it." I groaned.  
  
"No, I don't believe that this is about an old feud, at least not that one. Although I wouldn't be surprised if someone was trying to make it look like it was in order to make them start fighting each other. Sonny Corinthos has had two warehouse fires in South Africa and one in Europe. It's the same MO as the fires at Jax's warehouse. And then there is ELQ and the Cassadines."  
  
"ELQ? How exactly are Ned and Grandfather involved in this?"  
  
"Someone has been raiding their holdings."  
  
"The Cassadines are raiding ELQ holdings?"  
  
"No, someone is raiding both the ELQ and Cassadine holdings."  
  
"What does corporate raiding have to do with the fires."  
  
"No one has figured out who is doing the raiding, but the genuine consensus is that Jax is somehow responsible. Yet I have been looking into his finances. He has been to busy handling the fires to raid anyone."  
  
"In other words, someone is trying to make everyone mad a Jax." The irony of the situation definitely wasn't lost on me. "You know, a few days ago I was so mad at Jax for defending that nitwit, Brenda, that I would have welcomed all sorts of disasters to rain down on his head. So how can I use this?"  
  
"Here's the weird part. There is a pattern to all this. Sort of a trail." Harry clicked on the keyboard for a few minutes and brought up a map. "This is the location and dates of all the sites affected by the fires and the raiding."  
  
"It's a spiral. They started on the outer continents and they are moving inward."  
  
Harry nodded. "With Port Charles as it's center. Whatever is going on is moving this way. Since the last fire was in New York."  
  
"It will probably be here soon."  
  
"Since you're here and in one way or another you have some type of connection to all these groups."  
  
"Just wait, I don't have a connection to the Cassadines or Sonny."  
  
"Sure you do. Ned just about married Alexis and she is a Cassadine. Sonny is raising your nephew."  
  
"That is stretching it a bit. I don't get it. What do all these groups have in common?" I paced the room for a few minutes. A sudden thought came to mind. "Harry, I need you to look up something else or rather someone else. Brenda Barrett, Felicia Scorpio, oh, and who else? And Roy Dilucca."  
  
"Sure." Harry typed on the keyboard for a few minutes. After a little while he stopped and looked up at me. From the look on his face, I could tell that it wasn't good. "How did you know?"  
  
"It was a hunch. I take it that I was right?"  
  
"Roy Dilucca is in the hospital after an unfortunate accident. Felicia is at her Grandmother's ranch trying to save the cattle that have been poisoned. As of 3:30 this morning, Brenda is no longer with us. They are claming suicide however would assume that you have other ideas on this."  
  
"Felicia, Roy, Corinthos and company, Alexis is a Cassadine, Ned is a Quartermaine, my husband, it's like reading off the suspect list for Luis Alcazar's murder. Did Alcazar have anyone who would want revenge for his death like say a loyal employee?  
  
"No, any loyalty Alcazar commanded died with him. We would know if this was being done by anyone in his old organization."  
  
"How about family?"  
  
Harry brought up Alcazar's file. "He has a brother who is a history professor. They haven't talked in years."  
  
"Just wait a minute. He has a wife?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Luis married her for her connections and she married him for money. They rarely see each other anymore. They have been separated for years. The only reason that they are still married is that he needed her connections. That is also the reason that she is still alive. I can't imagine that she would care."  
  
"Harry, is there any chance that you could find out where she is and what she is doing? I would hate to leave any stone unturned."  
  
"I can do that. It may take a while. We stopped following her around the world years ago."  
  
"Thanks Harry. I knew that I could count on you." I looked down at my watch.  
  
"Skye, your coach has arrived." I smiled as I heard Sam's voice behind me. Sam turned his head toward the door. "Shall we go."  
  
I nodded and walked out the door with him and got into the car. "You don't have to do this you know."  
  
"I know"  
  
"You're not obligated in any shape or form to come with me."  
  
"Skye."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Name one other person that knows what is going on with you right now."  
  
I stayed silent. I really couldn't think of anyone that I felt comfortable confiding in. Despite the fact that Jax and I were considering reconciliation, I didn't feel conformable telling him my secrets. In fact, I don't think that I ever felt comfortable telling him my secrets. I was always scared of how he would judge anything I said. Tori was great, but for some reason I have always had trouble keeping female friends. It has always turned into a competition for attention from the men in my life. But my relationship with Tori was better than most. Probably because I had accepted that Sam was Tori's right from the start. I just got to borrow him now and then. My relationship with Sam was, well, strange. I could tell Sam anything and I knew whatever I told him wouldn't go any further than Tori and Frisco. Sam didn't judge me. I still wasn't sure if it was because he was my friend or because I was his assignment, maybe a little of both.  
  
"I'm coming with you. I was with you for your first trip to the doctor, and I'm going to this one."  
  
Sam drove me to the airport and sat next to me on the plane.  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Nervous?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sam took my hand into his. "It's going to be okay Skye. Whatever comes up, you will never have to worry about facing it alone. We will all back you. Sit back. Take a deep breath. And I will tell you a story."  
  
"Are you trying to distract me?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
I smiled at Sam. "It's good to have friends."  
  
"I'm honored that you consider me one of them." This is for everyone who may have questioned whether or not Alcazar and Skye had sex at the beginning of this story. Sorry is your not happy about the result.  
  
I don't think that I have ever been so nervous in my life as I have been sitting here waiting for this doctor. I don't know why. It's just a check- up. He's not going to tell me anything that I don't already know. At the sound of the door opening, I turned to get my first look at the doctor.  
  
"Good Afternoon Miss Quartermaine."  
  
I stood up to shake his hand. "Good Afternoon Doctor. Please, call me Skye."  
  
"Thank you for responding so swiftly to my requests for information."  
  
"I want to thank you for finding the time to see me. I was surprised at the amount of information you requested. I believe that this is the first time anyone has ever asked me for so complete a medical history."  
  
The doctor nodded and sat down behind his desk. "Won't you have a seat?" After I nodded and sat down, he continued. "I was trying to put together an accurate picture of your medical history. I've read all the files."  
  
"And what is your conclusion."  
  
"Before I go into that, I would like a little more information."  
  
"I will of course, cooperate in anyway I can."  
  
"That's good. First, I would like you to tell me what you know about your medical history."  
  
I looked at him confused. "Didn't you just say that you had read my medical history."  
  
"Yes, but I would like to hear what you know about it."  
  
"Where would you like me to start?"  
  
"Let's start with the accident."  
  
"I'm embarrassed to admit that I was drunk. I ran the car into the tree. I know that I was out of it for a little while. I was told that due to the internal injuries, I wouldn't be able to have children. I know that my years of drinking haven't helped the situation. I did conceive once but I miscarried. I was recently informed that I may have miscarried another child a couple of months ago. Which is why I am here today."  
  
"You are an alcoholic?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes. But except for one slip a couple of months ago, I have been sober for years."  
  
"I see here that you believe that slip corresponds with the time of the miscarriage. Without further testing, I would have to agree. You had an ultrasound at the clinic in Zurich and in the hospital after your car accident. Have you ever had one in between that time?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I was scheduled for one during my first pregnancy but I miscarried before it happened."  
  
The doctor nodded. " I want to set up an ultrasound for tomorrow. I also want to do a complete blood work-up and physical. I've scheduled those with Doctor Ameth. I trust her completely and most of my patients prefer for the physical. She has a gentle touch and warm hands. She will see you right after we are done talking. I scheduled your ultrasound for tomorrow morning at nine. We will meet again at 12:00 to discuss the results. I hope you don't mind sticking around for another day.  
  
I stood up to shake the doctor's hand. "Actually it is a relief. Thank you."  
  
The next day.  
  
"Good afternoon doctor."  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Quartermaine."  
  
"I thought I told you to call me Skye."  
  
He nodded toward me. "Yes you did. So, Skye, would you like to take a seat."  
  
"Yes thank you. From your expression, I'm guessing that you have good news."  
  
"The tests showed some interesting results. They also solved some questions I had about your files and created few others that I haven't been able to solve yet. But over all, I consider what I'm about to say as good news. One of the reasons that I wanted the ultrasound done today is because there are large discrepancies from the ultrasound pictures from the Zurich and the one from after your accident."  
  
"They were taken a decade apart. Surely that and my two miscarriages would account for the differences."  
  
"Not to this extent. The ultrasound from a decade ago shows large amounts of scar tissue."  
  
"Yes, that is why I can't have children. The doctor told me that I probably couldn't conceive and if I did, then I wouldn't be able to carry the child to term."  
  
"From looking at the ultrasound picture from after the accident, I would have given you the same results. However, the ultrasounds from today and the one from the Clinic tell a different story. They show almost no scar tissue."  
  
"I don't understand. Can something like that heal over time?"  
  
"Not to this extent. My conclusion is that this first ultrasound picture is someone else's. Somehow it must have gotten switched with someone else's. I can't find any reason why you can't safely carry a child to term."  
  
"But I miscarried twice?"  
  
"Yes, but you're last miscarriage was probably due to a mixture of shock, stress, and the aftereffects of your drinking binge. As for your first miscarriage, there are many reasons why women miscarry. That is why I asked for your medical records from that period. Unfortunately the doctor assumed that your miscarriage was related to your former accident so he didn't follow through as completely as he should have."  
  
"So I can have a child?"  
  
"Yes, however, due to your years of drinking, you are in a higher risk group. There are some possible complications that you would want to watch out for. You will want to be sure that your regular doctor knows about them. I must stress the importance of following your doctors orders and avoid undue stress and you most definitely shouldn't drink."  
  
"Thank you doctor. That is definitely good news." I started to get up.  
  
"Please sit down Miss Quartermaine, I'm sorry Skye, that isn't all we found."  
  
What else could there be? I had just been given the best news of my life. I can have a child. Oh God. Now something must be wrong. It always happens this way. Just when I get some good news, something always happens to take it away.  
  
"Our test results show that you are pregnant. Or best estimate is that you are around four weeks along."  
  
Oh God a baby. Oh God I'm going to have a baby. Then I came falling down to earth. Oh God, four weeks? Oh my God, whose baby is it? Four weeks, Oh hell, It could be Alcazar's or Jax's.  
  
---  
  
Frisco at the new headquarters in Port Charles I'm supposed to be home relaxing. That doctor probably never would have let me out of there if he had known that I would go straight from my hospital room to the office. Of course, I really didn't have much choice in the matter. I didn't have a home here to go home to. I had passed the last couple of months sleeping in the temporary offices that we had set up. Getting the site and creating the appropriate structure had taken almost all my free time.  
  
I suppose that I could have sent another agent to find me a place. Other's had. I don't know. If I'm going to move into a place and call it my own, I sort of wanted to pick it out myself.  
  
I had considered temporarily moving in with a member of my family. My brother only has that one room apartment. And Felicia? She is recovering from her own injuries. She needs more care than I do. The last thing she needs to worry about is me. Then there is the fact that Mac moved in to help her out and the kids. I'm not sure how I feel about that. There is a part of me that knew that Felicia had moved on with Mac and I was happy for her when I first heard the news. Somehow it was easier to be happy for Felicia when I was on another continent. I didn't have to see them. The fact that my kids are more likely to turn to him than me, well, it hurts. It's understandable. In fact, it is probably as it should be. My kids don't know me. He was there. I wasn't.  
  
I heard a whistle at the door and saw Chris waving a piece of paper.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's good news or it's bad news depending whose point of view you look at this from."  
  
"How does it look from my point of view?"  
  
"Considering you wanted Skye to keep her distance from Jax, I think that you are going to love this. I think that Skye is going to want to kick Jax's ass after reading this."  
  
"They just made up. What could he have possible have done that is so bad that Skye is going to want to hurt him for it?"  
  
"Well, we told you about the trouble he has been having with the fires."  
  
"Yeah. Someone is going after Jasper Jack's holdings."  
  
"Jax made up a list of people who have reason for wanting to hurt him."  
  
"That makes sense. He's trying to find out who is behind it."  
  
"Well, he has decided to take a more active role. Since he doesn't who did it. He's instructed his people to find ways to push the buttons of all the people on his list."  
  
I started laughing. "Skye is on this list, isn't she. Jax actually suspects Skye of burning down his businesses?"  
  
"She's number six on the list."  
  
I took the list out of Chris's hand. "Oh yes. I can see this ticking her off on several levels. First she's going to throw a fit about being a suspect in the first place. When she calms down and realizes that Jax probably has reason to suspect her after everything he did to her, she's going to flip that she's only number six on his list." I handed the list back to Chris. "Make sure that she gets this as soon as she gets back. I don't suppose Jax has actually done anything yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but could imply that Jax is just trying to get close to her in order to find out if she was involved with the murders."  
  
"Not bad. Who knows, considering how he treated her before, it might be the truth."  
  
-- On the Plane  
  
"Skye, What's going on?" I watched as Skye put on another of those fake smiles. That smile, a few weeks ago that smile would have fooled me. I swear that woman must have practiced it in front of the mirror until she perfected it. It's just about perfect. Over the last few weeks, I've seen that smile many times. She always uses it to cover up something.  
  
"Going on? Sam, we were just talking business. You did offer to help me come up with a plan so you could spend more time with your 'fiancée'."  
  
"That's wife and you're not going to distract me with an argument. When I first saw you at the hospital, you looked like you were in shock. Ever since you noticed me in the lobby, you talked nonstop business. Add that to the fact that every time I bring up your doctor's visit you redirect the subject, and you have the perfect recipe for trouble."  
  
"I think your imagination is running away from you."  
  
"And there's the fourth's sign that something's wrong. Now you're attacking me. That's not going to work either. Are you going to tell me what happened in that office or am I going to have to ask Frisco to send someone to snoop through your medical file."  
  
"You wouldn't, would you? Those files are private. Besides they have nothing to do with WSB business. Frisco wouldn't snoop."  
  
"Sure he would. You are now the head of a company that fronts a WSB office. We would snoop under the assumption that your health is very much our concern."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"That's life." For a moment we were both silent as I waited for her to say something. "Well?"  
  
Skye looked out the window. "I'm pregnant." She said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.  
  
I smiled with relief. "That's it? That's the big secret. A baby? That's great. You had me worried that there was something really serious going on. People have babies all the time. This is great!" Skye finally turned her head and I saw the tears running down her face. I said hesitantly, "This isn't so great?"  
  
Skye shook her yes and then no.  
  
"Okay, you have me confused."  
  
"It's a mixed blessing. I thought that I couldn't have children because of an accident years ago. Now I find out that I can, but all those years that I spent drinking have put me in a higher risk category. Add in the fact that the baby was conceived at about the same time as my break up with Jax and taking down Alcazar, I don't know whose baby it is. The timing is right. Either one could be the father. I've been living so long under the assumption that it would be next to impossible for me to get pregnant that I didn't use any protection after I married Jax. That drug you gave me kept me so sluggish at the time that I can't remember if Alcazar used anything. Oh God. That drug. What kind of drug was it? What kind of side affects could it have on the baby? I was either just pregnant or I would have conceived that night. What if something is wrong with the baby because of that drug?"  
  
"Skye, Stop. Take a deep breath. It's going to be okay."  
  
"You don't know that. It could be very not okay."  
  
"Either way, you can't do anything about it now. I doubt worrying about all the things that could go wrong is helping. I don't have any experience with pregnant woman but I would assume that stress is a bad thing."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No. No buts. Sit back, breathe deeply and try focusing on all the wonderful things that could happen."  
  
"That's not so easy. I'm a born pessimist. I'm always looking for the things that could go wrong."  
  
"That's no way to live life."  
  
"It's the only way to live life. If you don't prepare yourself for the worst, it's hurts that much worse when it happens."  
  
"Some might say that that's a self fulfilling prophecy. That if you believe the worst with happen then it will happen."  
  
"No. From time to time, I've bought into that load of crap that if look at the world more positively then better things will come along. Jax even made me believe it for a few days. Can you imagine my surprise and shock to find out that my husband was lying to me and seeing another woman just days after he promised to love and honor me."  
  
"So you went into full pessimistic mode."  
  
"It's safer there."  
  
"And lonelier."  
  
Skye took my hand and said, "I don't know. Lately, my little pessimistic corner of this world, hasn't been that bad."  
  
"Thank you." 


	20. and the father is?

"Hi Skye."  
  
I looked up to see Tori working at the desk by Harry.  
  
"How was your trip?"  
  
I forced a smile to my face. "It went okay."  
  
Sam walked up to Tori and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Hey you two. Get a room." Harry commented as he went back to his desk.  
  
"Harry, Is Frisco in?" I asked as I walked towards his office.  
  
"Yes, but he's in a meeting."  
  
I went to open his door. "That's fine. This won't take long."  
  
Harry ran forward and put himself between the door and me. "It's an important meeting and he shouldn't be disturbed."  
  
Like hell. I had the entire flight back to Port Charles to worry, wait and wonder. Wait? I don't thing so. I pushed passed Harry. Harry grabbed my arm to stop me. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the floor. All the room looked up as I flipped him.  
  
"Ouch. Jeez Skye, that hurt. It's a cement floor for heaven's sake."  
  
"Sorry," I said as I leaned against Frisco's office door. "But I really need to see Frisco." Just then the door moved. As Frisco opened the door, I lost my balance. I just about hit the floor when Frisco grabbed me under the arms and propped me back up.  
  
"Is there a problem out here?" Frisco asked as he took in the picture. Harry was on the floor. Tori and Sam were still kissing and everyone else was focused on Skye. "What is going on out here? Harry why are you on the floor?"  
  
"Aha, Skye wanted to talk to you." Harry commented as he started to get up. "I slightly underestimated how badly."  
  
Frisco looked at me. "Skye?"  
  
"It's important."  
  
"Come in." Frisco stepped back to give me some room to walk into the office and then closed the door.  
  
As I walked into the room, I noticed two men sitting around the desk.  
  
"Gentleman, this is our head of Deception, Skye Chandler Quartermaine Jacks. Skye, you said you this was important."  
  
I looked at the two men sitting by the desk and started to think about what I was doing here and why. I really don't want a lot of people to know about my pregnancy. I don't think that I am ready for that yet. "Your busy. Harry is probably right. This can wait."  
  
"Don't wait. We are ready for a break."  
  
I looked from the two men sitting by the desk to Frisco who looked like he was guarding the door. I'm not going to get by him with out one hell of an explanation. Well, I came this far. "I need to know what was in that cocktail you and Sam gave me the night that Alcazar died."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to know how it will affect my pregnancy."  
  
Frisco's jaw dropped momentarily. The two men by the desk looked at each other, got up, and made their excuses, and said that they would be back in the morning.  
  
After they left the office, Frisco sat back down at his desk.  
  
"The next time Harry stops me to tell me that you are in a meeting, I think that I will wait."  
  
"The next time that you say that it's important, I'll find someplace private for us to talk. You're pregnant?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Have you told Jax?"  
  
"I don't know that it's his."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It happened about the same time that Alcazar died. The timing is right. It could be either of them."  
  
"I think may have something here that will help." Frisco brought up a file on his computer and turned the screen so Skye could see.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's Sam's partner's report for that night. It's a list of things that they removed from the room."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Alcazar had used condoms in his garbage. You're the only action that man had had in a while."  
  
I looked at Frisco in disbelief. "You removed the condoms from the room?"  
  
"Since he used protection, chances are, it isn't his. Especially if you and Jax weren't using anything."  
  
I leaned over in relief. "We weren't."  
  
"Speaking of Jax, I think you should see this."  
  
"What is it?" I looked up and took the paper that Frisco held out to me. "Oh my god. Is this for real?" I had a sudden urge to hit something. "How could he suspect me of doing this to him?"  
  
"You two haven't exactly been on the best of terms for a while."  
  
"There is a big difference between that and burning his buildings down and sabotaging his businesses."  
  
"It's not like you are number one on his list."  
  
"Is there anything else that I need to know?"  
  
"He put out a memo. He's putting together a group to hit back at the people on the list. I think that he is trying to stir up the waters a little to help flush out who is doing this to him. We have one of our people in his little think tank. So nothing will happen to you that we won't know about first."  
  
"He suspects me. How could he say that he wants me back when he suspect me of this?"  
  
"Skye, this probably isn't personal. He probably put together a list of people who would have reason to hurt him. You have to admit that you have good reason to hurt him."  
  
"I took over a few companies. Even Jax understands corporate raiding. This is different. Frisco, the man suspects that I am trying to ruin him. Look at the date on this memo. How could he say what he said to me at the hospital and then turn around and put this out? Unless that's his plan?"  
  
"His plan."  
  
"Jax can be absolutely ruthless to those he thinks are out to hurt him. He would even romance them if he thought that it would give him an advantage. I wouldn't put it past him. Jax is perfectly capable of stabbing someone in the back. The difference is, he won't admit when he is doing it. He will just put a spin on it, justifying his actions. I can't believe this. How could he break my heart that badly then turn around to suck me back in just to do it again? How much does he think I can take?"  
  
"Skye you don't know that that is what he is doing. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. Any man would want you."  
  
"Jax had me once and he walked away." I shook my head. "I can't let him do that to me again. I won't."  
  
"Skye calm down. You have to think about this rationally. This is a business move. It isn't personal."  
  
"Like hell it isn't personal. What would you do if Felicia put you on a list of people who was trying to hurt her in a bad way?"  
  
Frisco was silent.  
  
"Exactly. She wouldn't do that. Not to you. It would be a betrayal of everything you once felt for each other. The difference is, Jax already betrayed everything we felt for each other when he crawled out of my bed and straight into Brenda's."  
  
"Didn't you once sign a deal to take Jax down?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"That wasn't a betrayal?"  
  
"Yes, it was. It was also an act of pain. I never actually did anything that hurt Jax. In fact, I did everything possible to try to make that go away."  
  
"Don't you think that this could be something like that for Jax?"  
  
"No. There is a big difference here. He put this out after he made a move to get me back. Well, it's not going to work. He is not going to destroy my life again. He walked out. He can stay out."  
  
"Skye, you're pregnant with his child."  
  
"He doesn't know that. As far as anyone in this town is concerned, it's Alcazar's."  
  
"Skye, you don't want to do this."  
  
I looked straight into Frisco's eyes. "Yes Frisco, I do. As far as the world is concerned, this is Alcazar's baby. It's actually better this way. I won't have to worry about custody rights. No one will fight me for Alcazar's kid. She will be all mine."  
  
"Skye"  
  
"No, you said that you would help me. You said that you would back me up."  
  
Frisco looked grim. "If this is what you really want, when the time comes, all the tests will say that it isn't Jax's. But please, take some time. Calm down. This doesn't have to be decided tonight."  
  
"I will take some time. I need it anyway to adjust to the idea of having a baby, but I won't change my mind."  
  
--  
  
"Damn it." I swore as I strode into my assistant's office. I slammed the papers down on his desk in front of him. "How could you let this happen?" I said in quite but angry voice. I kept my eyes directly on him as he visually squirmed in his seat.  
  
"Mr. Jacks, we needed to put out a list if we were going to act on it. That is the reason you put together that little group. You wanted to shake things up. They couldn't shake things up if they didn't know who to go after."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me? They needed a list? I would have given them one. My wife's name shouldn't be on that list. It should never have made any list that implies that she would hurt me."  
  
"Excuse me. Not hurt you? You seem to be forgetting that she has been raiding your companies."  
  
"That is business. Everything my wife has done has been legal."  
  
"You put out a memo declaring her a corporate enemy that should never be handed any information."  
  
"Sure I did. She is the competition. She's smart, imaginative and if you gave her so much as a drop of information, she would run a mile with it. That memo was meant to shut people's mouths, not put her on a hit list."  
  
"Even you have to admit, Skye has reason to hurt you."  
  
"Yes, Skye has good reason to knock me down a peg or two, but when she comes after me, it won't be with a match."  
  
"Are you telling me that it never crossed your mind for even a second that Skye wasn't behind these attacks on your companies?"  
  
"I'm telling you that Skye didn't do this. I want her name off of this list. I want it off of this list now. In the future, any list of enemies comes directly from me."  
  
"I think you're making a big mistake. Someone should be keeping an eye on your wife."  
  
"The only person who will be tracking my wife will be me."  
  
--  
  
"Skye, I finished the report. It is on your desk and I am going home for the night."  
  
I nodded my head to acknowledge that I heard my new secretary. "Thank you Maple. Did you give Frisco a copy?"  
  
"No, I thought that you might want to look over it first. Frisco is great agent and wonderful director, but he doesn't know anything about business."  
  
I smiled at Maple's comment. "Go home. Enjoy you night."  
  
"I will. You should try doing the same. All work and no play is a very unhealthy philosophy."  
  
"I won't make it a long night." A part of me was amused by Maple's motherly attitude. Maple has been a secretary for the WSB for years. The first day that we meet, she said that after everything the WSB had asked her to do over the years, working for me was almost like retirement. She was out of the danger, but still sitting in a position where she could see what was going on.  
  
I sat down to review the report, but every time I tried to concentrate, my mind went back to my meeting with Frisco.  
  
"You know what? It will be better this way." I said out loud as soothed my hand over my stomach. Something in my heart just clenched as I remembered the words on that memo. "How could he? How could he believe that I would do that? What kind of monster does he take me for? I thought he knew me better than that. Who am I kidding? We are talking about a man who fell for Brenda's lies. Someone who left me after make vows to me. Someone who has been lying to me since the day we got married. Why wouldn't he believe it? When hasn't he thought the worst of me?"  
  
I walked over to the window of my new office. "Maybe Carly was right. I was just a body to fill the gap since he couldn't have Brenda. Didn't he prove it by his actions? The second that Brenda came back, all of his loyalties belonged to her. He only turned his attention to me when Brenda was locked up."  
  
"He can't have her. I'm not even sure that he is turning to me to fill that gap again. Now this memo, Is he romancing me for information?" I sighed. "It's very possible. No one knows better than me how far Jax would go to get back at someone he feels has wronged him."  
  
"If he is out for my blood, if that is the reason that he has been doing what he has been doing, then I can't take any chances. He would never let me raise his child if he thought I was capable of that. I won't be parted from you. You are the first real ray of hope that I have had in a long time."  
  
I walked over to the couch and sat down. "You know what? When I was young, I wanted a lot of children. I wanted a large family. I found this man who already had a child and wanted more to settle down and have more. Then there was the accident. They told me that I couldn't have babies. They were wrong, or they lied. Why did they do that?"  
  
"You'll be better off with Luis Alcazar's name on the birth certificate. No one is going to interfere with our lives. I'm going to be the greatest mother. You are going to have a rather strange mix of relatives. Between the Quartermaines and the Chandlers, Oh god, what am I thinking? Those are two of the most screwed up families that I have had the misfortune to be part of. We might be better off if I try to do this on my own."  
  
I jumped up, up slightly startled as I heard the sound of a door close in the outer office. "Who is there?" I walked out and opened the door. No one was there. I shook my head. "All of this spy stuff is making me jumpy."  
  
--  
  
I don't know why Luis Alcazar worried about payback. I've burnt a building down here. Caused an accident there. It really has been quite easy. I remember the early days of our marriage. He would spend hours planning. He looked at things from all angles before he would make his move. Until that ***** from Port Charles, no one could ever touch him. She paid for that mistake. He let his feelings become involved. That was my husband's downfall. I won't make that mistake. This has nothing to do with emotion. This is about business, plain and simple. No one will ever taking me seriously in my husband's world if I don't make a loud and clear statement. What better place to start than in the town of my husband's death. After all, anyone who works for me needs to know that I will protect what is mine. I may not have lived with Luis, but was mine. A statement needs to be made. Yes, Port Charles will be the perfect place to make it.  
  
At the sound of the door opening, I pulled away from the window. "You're back early, to early. Did you deliver the message?"  
  
"Ma'am, I was on my way when I heard some news. I felt that it was important that you were told."  
  
I gritted my teeth. The fool didn't deliver my message to Skye. I'm getting so sick of this. Every time I give an order around here. They hesitate or try to talk me out of it. I understand that they were hired by my husband to make sure that my plans didn't interfere with his, but he's dead. You would think that things would have changed. It's a wonder that I managed to accomplish what I have. I would kill a couple of them to make my point but the rest would just turn on me. No, I need to have patience. Once I make my place in my husband's world, I can hire anyone I want to get rid of these overcautious idiots. Instead of yelling at him, I took a deep breath. "Please, tell me what could be more important than delivering a message that would get Skye to make our next move for us."  
  
"When I entered the office, I heard Mrs. Jacks talking to herself."  
  
"What? Are you afraid that the woman is delusional? It wouldn't matter if she was, as long as she did the job."  
  
"No Ma'am, I don't doubt the woman's sanity. I overheard her saying that she is pregnant. She was naming Alcazar as the father. Isn't that wonderful, Ma'am? You're husband may have a son to take over the business someday. Should I have someone grab the woman so we can isolate her and take the baby when the time comes? You will of course want to raise you're husband's child."  
  
For god's sake, do I look like a mother? No way am I building up an empire just to turn it over to someone else, not even to a child of my own. I went to the doctor years ago to take care of that little problem. I'm sure not going to turn it over to someone else's brat. I looked at the man again. On the other hand, these leftover rejects of my husbands might just start following my orders if they think that I'm protecting the child's interest. I can always get rid of the kid along with these idiots after I establish my position. Now how can I get them to do what I want without being saddled with a baby?  
  
"That's wonderful news. However, I don't believe kidnapping the woman will be necessary. As you are constantly pointing out, we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves. Disappearing with the new head of a company would raise a small stir. She is not going anywhere."  
  
"You are absolutely correct. It will be much easier to grab the child and cover our tracks after it is born."  
  
The way that this jerk is talking, he thinks he actually has a say in this company. I bought myself some time. If I can just accomplish my goals before this woman's brat enters the world, I could get rid of these archaic idiots. As far as I am concerned, Skye Jacks is more than welcome to Alcazar's brat.  
  
"Meanwhile, I still need to take down Jasper Jacks. After all, we don't want him in a position to track down his wife's child. He is to much of a white knight to just back off."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I do believe that you are correct. Mr. Jacks will have to be dealt with."  
  
"It fit's my sense of irony to have his wife throw the final blows. That's just the sort of thing my husband would have enjoyed."  
  
"It would be a fitting tribute to the man."  
  
"So you will deliver the message."  
  
"First thing in the morning ma'am. A pregnant woman needs a good night sleep."  
  
---  
  
"Hi Frisco. Have you read the latest projections?"  
  
I looked up as Skye walked into the office. "I saw them when I got here this morning. Congratulation on opening the French office so soon."  
  
"I couldn't have done it so quickly without your backing."  
  
"I have a list of agents who could fill those positions."  
  
Skye's raised her eyebrows slightly, "You do, do you?"  
  
"It's not like that. The list is for you. I said you would have the final say when it comes to Deception's business decisions and I meant it. The list includes their qualifications. I have given you several choices for each position."  
  
Skye skimmed through the list. "I see you have even marked your preferences."  
  
"I only marked which one of them are the more experienced agents. I will understand if some of them might not be the best choice for certain positions. I'm leaving that for you. I hope that you will at least keep them in mind while you are filling those positions."  
  
"I will want to interview the candidates for the head positions myself. So you can tell them to put on their best poker faces, spy suits or whatever it is that you do and make appointments with my office. I'll leave the lower positions to my new human resource department."  
  
"That's fair."  
  
"That's all I have on my agenda." Skye got and gathered her papers together.  
  
"Slow down. Where are you rushing off to?"  
  
"I had the most unusual phone call this morning. They had a proposal on how to expand my business faster. I'm meeting them for a late breakfast."  
  
"Make sure that you look at the fine print. Don't get yourself tangled in anything that could give anyone a legal hold on you're new company."  
  
"Relax. I'm not going to do anything that would expose this operation. I'm just going to listen."  
  
"Before you go, Chris dug up some information on Alcazar's wife."  
  
"Did he locate her?"  
  
"Not yet. But he did find a few new points to add to her file. We even located a current picture." I pulled out the file and handed it to her.  
  
"Who are the men in the photos with her?"  
  
"Most of them are Alcazar's men. She is surrounded by them at all times."  
  
Skye quickly skimmed the file. "It looks like his wife has her own little deals going on."  
  
"He didn't marry her for her angelic personality. He got a lot of good contacts when he took her on. He stayed with her just long enough to take over the reigns."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"He surrounded her with people who were loyal to him to keep her out of his way and set her loose."  
  
"I would feel much better if you knew where she was."  
  
"We will find her."  
  
Skye picked up her briefcase and turned toward the door. "Call me when you do."  
  
--  
  
The hairs on the back of my neck started to bother me as I walked into the restaurant. I casually looked around the restaurant, trying to locate the source of my unease. No one jumped out at me as being menacing.  
  
"Can I help you Mrs. Jacks?"  
  
"I'm here to meet someone."  
  
"Ah yes, you're party isn't here yet. Would you like to take a seat?"  
  
"That would be fine. Could you see that someone brings me a water."  
  
"I will send someone right over."  
  
As he walked away, that voice in my head that said that something was off, screamed. As I looked around, I focused in on a man walking toward me. I know him. I've seen him somewhere before. As he stopped at my table, I suddenly remembered where.  
  
"Mrs. Jacks, we talked on the phone this morning. My name is Jack Monte."  
  
I schooled my face, smiled and pretended that I didn't have a clue who he was. "You said you had some business information that would be of interest to me. I'm more than willing to here you out."  
  
"I heard recently that you had raided you're husband's holdings."  
  
"As my husband once said, business is business, it should have very little to do with emotions."  
  
"So you just up and decided to raid you're husbands holdings solely for business purposes."  
  
"Well, the fact that he was cheating on me might have had something to do with it."  
  
"My business associates have good reason to see that you take a few more companies off of his hands, if you are interested?"  
  
"Well, that depends on the company."  
  
"How about a makeup company in Spain, a warehouse in Italy, and a fashion outlet in Switzerland? Here are the statistics."  
  
Skye looked down at them briefly. "I'm interested. I assume you already have a plan."  
  
"I will call you when the details are set."  
  
"I look forward to you're call." I started to gather my things to leave.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't have time. I have to get back to the office."  
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Surely you could spare a few minutes."  
  
"I ate before I went into the office this morning." I lied as I rose from the table.  
  
The man nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you."  
  
I nodded. "It was definitely interesting meeting you." I turned and walked out of the restaurant and took the first taxi back to the office. I turned to my secretary as I passed by her and told her to get Frisco on the line.  
  
The phone was blinking as I entered the office.  
  
"You have only been gone an hour. What could have possibly happened?" Frisco said when I punched the button.  
  
"You can tell Chris to narrow his search for Mrs. Alcazar to the local area. The meeting turned out to be with one of those men that were among the photos you showed me this morning."  
  
"What? Just wait. I will be right up." 


End file.
